


【冬叉+隐罗叉】如冰霜般和暖 如死亡般温柔(As Worm As Ice,As Gentle As Death)

by shixue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Winter, M/M, omega!Rumlow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixue/pseuds/shixue
Summary: ABO+性转。女Alpha冬兵x男Omega朗姆洛隐西皮：男Alpha罗林斯x男Omega朗姆洛有乳交有强暴，隐罗叉，罗小哥的单箭头（特别过分的单箭头，过分到想知道罗小哥全家欠了作者多少钱我替他还行不行的那种过分）dub-con罗叉肉，pregnant注意。大概就是你能想得到的所有雷点都一次性集齐了。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
原本静谧无人的走廊里，忽然传来一阵急促的脚步声，由远而近快速接近。  
打头的是Rumlow，Hydra的特攻队队长，一直被外界认为是个beta的他在满是alpha的特攻队里能稳坐队长的位置，正是因为平日雷厉风行的狠绝作风。而现在他显然已经怒气值爆表了，正噌噌地在走廊里疾行着，身后紧跟着几个硬着头皮的特攻队队员，都有不同程度的挂彩，有人脸上还有没擦干净的鼻血。  
“队长……”跟在Rumlow身后的副队长Rollins赶前了几步，他一只眼眶还紫青着，有点犹豫地想开口劝自家队长，“要不算了……”  
“闭嘴！”Rumlow脚步都没停地吼了一句，明明是个alpha的副队在这威压之下立马噤声，再不敢多话地跟着往前走。  
没错，Rumlow是快要气炸了。今天他独自外出去给狙击任务踩点，本来一切顺利，可刚回基地就有人通知他说Hydra著名的人形兵器解冻了。向来被组织讳莫如深的兵器一下检验台就去了训练场，正巧那个时间段轮到Rumlow的小队训练，就自告奋勇地陪兵器练练手，结果现在那边已经尸横遍野就等Rumlow去确认伤亡率了。  
Rumlow当场就炸了，虽然平时他对这帮混小子也是拳打脚踢的，但自己打可以，外人这么欺负他的人，管他是什么最高机密，Rumlow都要讨个说法。他当即怒气冲冲地往揍完人拂袖而去的兵器宿舍冲过去，Rollins怕队长吃亏，赶紧带了几个还能站起来的兄弟跟着过去。  
到了房间门口，Rumlow招呼都没打就一脚踹开了房门，房间里的人已经从小型仰卧起坐的训练椅上站起身了，就那么轻轻巧巧地立在当地看着闯进来的一群不速之客。  
女人？！  
Rumlow眯了眯眼睛，又半转头翻了Rollins一个白眼，那意思很明显，居然被个女人打成这样，回去等我收拾你们。Rollins苦了脸，怎么好意思跟队长解释这可不是一般的女人，且不说那后天产物的铁臂一拳就砸断了一个人的脊柱，光是优异的身体素质和极快的反应力，就不像是个刚解冻的90岁老女人。  
Hydra的人形兵器看起来有些不明所以，面无表情地盯着Rumlow看他想干吗。在他们闯进来之前她似乎正在做运动，贴身的运动背心勾勒出凹凸有致的身体曲线，一头带着波浪卷的光滑棕发柔柔地垂在肩膀上，她一边的手臂是无机质的金属铸成，却丝毫没有影响她的身体平衡，光是站在那里就有着雕塑般精致的美感，而因运动产生的汗水正顺着脖颈流下，滑进傲人的双峰间那引人遐思的沟壑。她没穿胸衣，乳房上的小果实在背心上显现出两个诱人的凸起，Rumlow本能地咽了咽口水，目测至少在Dcup以上。  
“Winter Soldier？”Rumlow清了清嗓子发问，对方微微点了点头，冰封一般的脸上没有露出任何表情，Rumlow不禁嗤之以鼻，“我以为是怎样强大的战士呢，看来和我所想的强大的方向不一样啊。”  
一边出言不逊地调笑着，Rumlow放肆地用眼神在Winter Soldier的胸部扫了一圈，空气中只有属于女孩子的浅淡的体香，并没有alpha信息素的味道。判断对方没什么威胁力的Rumlow更加肆无忌惮起来，而女子却没对Rumlow的这番言语产生任何反应，依旧冷冷地看着Rumlow不说话，这让Rumlow产生了一拳打在棉花上一般的挫败感。  
“连这种货色都能被称为Hydra的最高兵器？你是靠陪高层上床才爬上这个位置的吧？”  
Rumlow说出口的话开始不干不净，像是一直蓄势待发的怒火没了发泄对象，憋气的急躁冲昏了他的头脑，这一刻他也不想管对Winter Soldier出言不逊会在事后让他遭到Pierce怎样的惩罚，这是一场如果能让那张寒冰一般的脸出现一点表情变化就是Borck Rumlow取得了胜利一般的幼稚争斗。  
如愿以偿的，Winter Soldier挑起一边眉头，叽里咕噜地说了一段俄语，虽然听不懂她在说什么，Rumlow仍旧觉得那双樱花花瓣似的柔软嘴唇间吐出异国语言的样子实在辣爆了。见他没反应，Winter Soldier又换用英语跟他讲了一遍。  
“那你呢，也是来找我上床的么，小男孩？”  
Rumlow愣了一下，怒火顷刻间就冲上了脑门，他露出一个咬牙切齿的灿笑，死死握着拳头怒视着Winter Soldier。在满是alpha大汉的特攻队中Rumlow的身材确实算得上娇小，但因为他优秀的作战能力和狠绝的作风，从来没人敢对beta身份的队长不敬。而现在，Rumlow却被一个女人叫作“Little boy”，这份耻辱简直令他恨不得一拳揍上那张精致秀美的脸。  
“好啊！既然你是个婊子，我不介意让你跪下舔我的鸡巴。”  
Winter Soldier还是如最初那样目光冰冷地看着Rumlow，这样的姿态简直像是一种挑衅，Rumlow恨恨地笑着做了个手势让其他人退出房间，Rollins张了张嘴似乎想阻止，被自家队长把门狠狠地摔在面前堵回了话语。现在屋内只剩Rumlow和Winter Soldier两个人了，Rumlow还在气头上，就那样站着没动盯着Winter Soldier笑。  
“把衣服脱掉，求我操你。”  
Rumlow开口命令到，他本以为可以激怒Winter Soldier然后两个人顺理成章地打一架，就算自己背上打女人的恶名也不能放过这家伙。却没想到对方像收到命令的机器一般，二话不说将身上那件薄薄的运动背心脱下来丢在地上，运动短裤也被那只金属制成的手指拉下去然后踢到旁边，而她的短裤下什么都没有穿。  
Rumlow的视线从对方面容姣好的脸庞缓慢下移，划过那对雪白的酥胸，最终停滞于对方胯下已经半勃的性器。  
“你……Alpha？！”Rumlow惊讶地低呼出声，甚至不着痕迹地向后退了半步让脚跟抵住背后的门板。Winter Soldier确实有着成熟女性绰约的风姿与凹凸有致的身材，而她股间货真价实的性器却不会说谎，一切都证明了面前的这个人形兵器是个极为罕见的女性alpha。  
听到Rumlow的问句，对方没有回答，只是对Rumlow张开双臂，然后一瞬间释放出了alpha信息素。  
如果当时研究人员把Winter Soldier的资料递给Rumlow时，他不是着急地赶着去训练场看自己的队员而是认真读一下那份资料的话，他就会知道这个Hydra的最高兵器是一位怎样凶猛骇人的alpha。并且因为超级士兵血清的注入，她可以自己控制信息素的释放，这使得她在潜伏及暗杀任务中表现异常出色。  
如此浓烈的alpha信息素顷刻间充盈在小小的单人宿舍内，Rumlow开始觉得小腿肚有些抽筋似的酸软，按理来说并不会对beta造成太大影响的信息素正狠狠蹂躏着Rumlow的神经。  
没错，Rumlow是个伪装成beta的omega，这是关于Brock Rumlow这个人的最高机密。  
作为一个omega孤儿，Rumlow是不可能以自由身活到现在这个岁数的。很早就看明白这点的他想尽各种方法去搞来抑制剂，一直压抑着自己的omega本能，像个beta一样地活着。过量服用的抑制剂在给他的身体造成恶劣影响的同时，大大地缩减了他的发情时间及频率，而那几个小时完全失去理智只想被狠狠操弄的Rumlow也唯有把自己拷在秘密基地里，咬着一把枪独自忍耐过去。他并不是没有独自面对过alpha，为了不被任何人欺负小看而加入的特攻队就是一个满是alpha的炼狱，那些血气方刚的小伙子在战斗时散发出的极具侵略性的信息素也每每让Rumlow不着痕迹地皱了眉。但Rumlow从来没有遇见过一个alpha能像Winter Soldier一样散发出如此强大的信息素，甚至能些微地穿透Rumlow厚重的抑制剂造成的保护罩，让不在发情期的他开始有些口干舌燥。  
Rumlow应该转身就走的，但他没有。他在Winter Soldier坐在身后的床上看着他时，鬼使神差地走了过去，扯着那头俏丽的长卷发吻住了对方樱红的唇。  
比起侵略性十足的信息素，Winter Soldier本人实在温顺得出人意料，就像她柔软的唇瓣一般，乖巧地张开任由Rumlow的舌头伸进去胡乱戳弄着。Rumlow无法想象一个alpha会有这么甜蜜的味道，像刚刚从蜂巢中取出的蜜糖，交缠的唇舌传达给他喝醉一般的眩晕感。Winter Soldier那金属的手臂稍微一勾，Rumlow就半跨上床紧紧贴住女子柔软的身躯。因为不断变换亲吻的角度想要在对方口中探得更深，Rumlow粗糙的作战服随着动作摩擦着Winter Soldier雪白的双乳，很快就蹭起了一片红痕，那小葡萄一般的乳头也挺立起来，显出熟透的艳红色。  
Winter Soldier搂着Rumlow往后倒去，她自己完全躺倒在床铺上而Rumlow就跨坐在她的腰间。脱离了亲吻的Rumlow显得有些气喘吁吁，他居高临下地瞪着身下的alpha，目光在对方被吻得微微肿起的嘴唇上移不开。Rumlow有几分戒备，却也挡不住心底因为这热辣的亲吻而漫出的欲念。  
Winter Soldier把手伸向Rumlow的下身时不得不说他有几分紧张，那只蕴含无穷力量的金属手臂只要稍一用力，把Rumlow从中间撕开都是毫不费力的事情。而Winter Soldier并没有这么做，他只是拉开Rumlow的作战裤拉链，把那只修长柔软的玉手探进去握住了Rumlow的性器，摩擦了几下然后掏出来，用自己饱满的乳房夹住那根尚且柔软的肉棍，然后挑眼看着Rumlow。  
Rumlow难耐地咽了咽口水，他并不是没和女孩子做过。有几次被队员们硬拉去一些情色场所，Rumlow不好拒绝也会点一个甜美可爱的omega女孩陪他来一发，只是说不上是可怜还是唾弃的心情，每每看着娇媚的omega在他身下讨好地甜笑扭动，他就欲望尽失，总是草草地抽插几下就拔出来自己撸到射。  
所以乳交这种高级的玩法，Rumlow实际上是第一次体验。  
在Winter Soldier的示意下，Rumlow试着晃动着腰浅浅地摩擦起来。女子的胸部柔软滑腻，像高等的天鹅绒包裹着Rumlow的性器，却又有着天鹅绒所没有的肉体的温暖，带着点燃欲火的温润触感。空气中alpha信息素的味道愈加浓烈而甜蜜，Rumlow迷迷糊糊地想着一个人形兵器，还是个alpha，为什么会有这样全脂牛奶般甜得沁人心脾的味道。随着逐渐抬头的性器上不断滴落的前液，有了润滑的动作更加顺畅，Rumlow就这样骑在Winter Soldier的身上快速晃动着腰，看着自己暗色的性器一次次埋进对方雪白饱满的双峰之间。而Winter Soldier就顶着那样一张说不出魅惑还是无情的冰冷面庞，在Rumlow捅到底的时候微微低头伸长舌尖舔着Rumlow的性器顶端，小巧红润的舌头探出唇瓣一次次扫过龟头顶部渗着液体的马眼。  
Rumlow根本受不住这种刺激，这太过量了，又挺动了没几下他就低吼着攀上了高潮，射出的精液喷溅在Winter Soldier的胸脯和那张依旧没什么表情的脸上。  
射精后有些乏力的Rumlow闭起眼睛喘息着，身子也有些发软。身下的人搂着他坐起来，Rumlow就顺势滑下去一点，把自己埋在对方柔软的双乳间，尽情呼吸着那牛奶般甜腻的香味，全然不管蹭在脸上的自己的精液，像是许久没有得到休息般彻底地放松下来。  
“这里，湿了。”  
下身忽然传来的异物入侵感吓得Rumlow一个激灵猛地清醒过来，Winter Soldier的手指不知何时顺着Rumlow被活塞运动蹭褪下去的底裤潜进去，女性细嫩柔软的指尖正抵着Rumlow身下的入口，而那里不知何时已然湿软得能塞进两根手指了。  
“……拿出来！”Rumlow快速直起身想躲开，却未曾料到随着他的动作那两根修长的手指在体内进得更深，让他差点忍不住呻吟出声。他努力掩饰着声音里的恐慌，想要在事情变得不可收拾之前快刀斩乱麻地蒙混过去。  
“你是个omega。”  
Winter Soldier用了陈述句，Rumlow不知道她是现在才发现还是早在什么时候就闻出了Rumlow几乎淡到不存在的味道，此刻只是用他正在淌水的后穴来确认这个猜测。秘密被人发现的巨大恐惧感袭击了Rumlow，他完全凭本能地暴起想要反抗逃走，没想到Winter Soldier动作更快地直接卸了他的右肩膀。本打算去摸枪的手臂就这么软软地垂在身侧，过量的疼痛让Rumlow嘶嘶地倒抽着冷气。而抬起的左手还没摸到绑在大腿上的格斗刀，却被对方按住手腕扭到背后，同时一阵天旋地转Rumlow就被压趴在床铺上，上半身被死死按着几乎陷进床板里。Winter Soldier用那只冰冷的手臂扯下了Rumlow的内外裤，布料迫于姿势限制卡在Rumlow的腿弯不上不下，无机质的手掌拍了一下Rumlow的臀肉，发出的清脆声响让他羞耻地闭上了眼睛。  
“放、放开我！”Rumlow不肯死心地挣扎着，又被对方狠狠打了屁股，疼得Rumlow一哆嗦几乎跪不住。而更让他羞耻的是那个令人不齿的地方正因为这拍击而愉悦地自主张合着，吐出一股股淫水，并且这一切都毫无遗漏地落在Winter Soldier那双湖绿色的美丽眼睛里。  
Rumlow不知道是因为疼痛还是Winter Soldier的注视，明明没在发情期的身体开始逐渐发热和空虚起来，Rumlow的理智好像都要随着后穴里涌出的一股股液体流淌光了一般，只能强忍着臣服于身后正散发着强大信息素的alpha的冲动，紧紧咬着嘴唇不发出任何声音。  
他知道等待他的是什么，那是他从未体验过的欢愉与疼痛。  
身后的alpha俯身贴近rmlow，隔着粗糙的战斗服他都感觉得到那对柔软的胸部挤压在后背上的触感，而对方贴近他的耳朵，用女性特有的甜蜜声线对他说着——  
“你才是婊子。”  
“应该你求我操你。”  
下一秒，硬热的alpha性器就闯进了Rumlow的身体。  
Rumlow觉得像是从中间被撕开了一般，尽管实在熬不过去的发情期他也用玩具开拓过自己，但那些和真正的alpha的性器比起来简直不痛不痒。在身体里猛烈窜动的器官烫得几乎灼伤Rumlow，而对方扯着自己的手臂和胯骨狠撞进来的力度，让Rumlow每一下都觉得要被完全撞散架了。Alpha和omega的力量差距从未如此鲜明地在Rumlow身上体现出来，尽管对方是女性，但Rumlow作为一个omega也只能像待宰的羔羊一般任由对方在身体里冲撞，挣不开那扣得死紧的手臂，也止不住眼角滚滚滑落的生理泪水，就连再也无法阻拦的甜腻呻吟都混合着下体淫靡的水声在Rumlow耳边回荡着。  
比疼痛更糟糕的是欲望，Rumlow的脑子被搅得一团乱，身体深处叫嚣着想被填满被标记。尽管他不在发情期，但Winter Soldier强大的信息素正诱导出身体本能的向往，他每一块肌肉每一寸皮肤都渴望着被这个强大的alpha占领。Rumlow胡乱想着如果对方现在放开自己，说不定自己真的会如对方所说像个婊子一样缠上去求她操自己。  
Rumlow为自己的无知无畏付出了惨痛的代价。  
在Rumlow被对方碾着敏感带操到高潮的时候，Winter Soldier伸手把他的肩膀接了回去。一瞬间袭来的巨大疼痛与欲望击垮了Rumlow，让他搅紧后穴射了出来，而Winter Soldier的性器猛蹭了几下就捅进了Rumlow早已准备好的生殖腔里，顶端的结正在慢慢胀大。  
“别、不要……别标记……”Rumluw在高潮过后短暂的清醒中微弱地挣扎着，他的身体却全然不顾他的意愿，对侵略者完全敞开了自己的内部。成结的饱胀感从体内最深处震荡开，Rumlow绝望地感到一股股精液正冲刷着自己的生殖腔壁，而后颈猛然传来的刺痛彻底击碎了他最后的希望。  
“你是我的婊子。”  
Winter Soldier在Rumlow的耳边轻柔地说着，嫩红的舌头滑过Rumlow后颈上整齐的一圈牙印，柔软的女性身体包裹着Rumlow仍旧在标记的余韵中抽搐不止的身体，被结紧紧相连的下体亲密无缝地贴合着。  
Rumlow绝望地闭上了眼，在他的alpha那温香软玉般的躯体环抱下，陷入了一片黑暗的梦境之中。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Rumlow硬着头皮等待了几天，才发现生活并没有像他预想的那样变得糟糕得一塌糊涂。  
他猜想Winter Soldier的房间里肯定有监视器，上层不可能放任Winter Soldier处于不被监控的情况下，那么那天在她房间里的交合绝对逃不过Hydra高层的眼睛。但并没有任何人来找Rumlow，不管是因为他omega的身份而处罚他，还是因为他成了Winter Soldier的omega而责问或是研究他，甚至连无故旷工一整天这件事都没有任何人来追究。而不光是高层的方面，Rumlow自身也没有任何改变，他是没有系统学习过omega被标记后会产生什么不同，但从他被标记后忐忑着先和特攻队几个精英碰了面的情况来看，他的队员们只担心他是不是跟Winter Soldier打起来而吃了亏，丝毫没有察觉到Rumlow是一个omega并且已经被Winter Soldier标记了这件事。  
Rumlow真的不太懂这些事情，事到如今也不能指望他像第二性征刚发育的毛头小子偷看黄书一样，偷摸着买几本科普教材回来看。所以他只能寄希望于当时标记时他不在发情期，因此并没有切实地被Winter Soldier标记这个想法上。而奇迹般的，Winter Soldier在那之后就完全在基地里消失不见了，Rumlow也不知道她是被派去出任务还是重新被冰冻起来，都没再出现在Rumlow眼前。说是自我安慰也好，逃避现实也好，Rumlow禁不住偷偷松了一口气，暗自期望着生活能和以前一样，让他以一个beta的假冒身份继续在这个世界上存活下去。  
但还是有一些蛛丝马迹告诉Rumlow他的身体已经发生了变化。  
发现家里的抑制剂用完的时候已经是深夜了，Rumlow懊恼着自己最近心不在焉的连这种事情都能忘记，而周边完全没有24小时的药店能让他补货。等天蒙蒙亮的时候Rumlow已经破了自己最长时间没有注射抑制剂的记录，但当他冲进刚刚开门的药店当场就想把买到的抑制剂立刻注射进自己身体里时，店员却露出了诧异的表情说你是个beta，为什么要用抑制剂？  
Rumlow当时就愣住了，按理说早已过了上一针抑制剂的有效时间，Rumlow应该从里到外闻起来就是个omega的味道，但当他静下心来，才发现自己完全没有闻到任何自身释放的信息素，他看起来就是个干净无味的beta，一如他一直以来伪装的那样。  
这个发现让Rumlow吓了一跳，他从来不知道体质还可以在外部作用下发生改变。于是他大着胆子做了实验，没有重新打抑制剂，等到了晚上就去了鱼龙混杂的酒吧，而当他明确地提出约炮要求时，被他搭讪的alpha露出了抱歉的笑容，说着虽然你真的很性感，但我更想找一个omega共度良宵。  
Rumlow已经不知道该庆幸还是恐慌了，他不敢大意地继续注射着抑制剂，身体上的变化像一颗不定时炸弹般沉在他的心底，让他每每想起就战战兢兢如履薄冰。  
终于有一天，这颗炸弹爆炸了。  
当时射击训练场里只有Rumlow和Rollins两个人，正一边擦自己的配枪一边商量着过几天要跟装备部申请新武器的事。聊着聊着Rollins忽然揉了揉鼻子，做出要打喷嚏一般皱着鼻梁的表情问Rumlow：“队长，你有没有闻到什么味道？感觉像是……巧克力？之类的？”  
“哈啊？”Rumlow放下手里的枪嗅了嗅空气又四下张望了一番，除了他们靠着的这张桌子，周围只有放武器装备的架子和摆着长沙发的休息区，“该不会哪个贪嘴的家伙藏了吃的在这里吧？”  
“不对不对，感觉味道很近。”Rollins像猎犬一样嗅着，闭起眼睛循着味道移动了几步，忽然睁开眼惊异地看着愣在自己眼前的Rumlow，“队长！是你……”  
Rumlow这才反应过来，那不是什么食物的香味，那是发情的omega散发出来的，带着求偶意味的信息素的味道。Rumlow下意识地扶着桌子退后了一步，而随着他的移动，一股暖流从身体隐秘处忽地溢了出来，甜腻的信息素在空气中爆炸一般弥散开来，同时Rollins自身散发的alpha信息素也丝丝缕缕地钻入Rumlow的鼻腔，让他开始口干舌燥起来。  
Rollins已经彻底呆住了，相信他的入职培训里并没有“如果你的上司是omega并且在你面前发情了该怎么处理”这条。Rumlow完全不知道明明按时注射抑制剂并且不在预估的时间段他为什么会突然发情，但现在这种情况已经没法再对Rollins隐瞒自己的体质了。而且不单是Rollins，信息素在空气中散发的味道传播得能有多快Rumlow无法想象，大概很快整个基地都会被Rumlow的荷尔蒙炸弹彻底毁灭。  
就在两个人都手足无措的这几秒钟内，一股强悍的alpha信息素从门的方向猛烈地扑了过来，简直如同有实体一般撞上Rumlow的身体，让他腿脚发软几乎站立不住，股间汩汩流出的液体已经打湿了他的裤子。Rollins在这种攻击性全开的信息素浪潮中也显得有些痛苦，他本能地转过身面向门的方向，同时反手把Rumlow护在身后摆出了攻击姿势。  
在一片静谧的环境中，由远及近的脚步声简直像踩在Rumlow的神经上一般让他感到刺痛无比，而当那扇门终于被推开时，不再受到阻拦的信息素瞬间就充满了整个房间。  
Rumlow艰难地吞咽着口水，勉强扶着桌子支撑自己打颤的双腿，发情期的虚弱让他头脑发昏，而越过Rollins的肩膀看到的那个身影，更让他的身体本能叫嚣着想要被贯穿被占有，使得Rumlow不得不狠狠咬着嘴唇，生怕一张嘴就会呻吟出声。  
Winter Soldier不知刚从哪里回来，身上穿着全套作战服，金属的手臂被擦得锃亮发光，漆黑的面罩遮住了她秀丽的脸庞，更显得整个人都锐利得如同开过刃的钢刀，散发凌冽的寒光。  
“Winter Soldier！你来这里干什么？！”Rollins的声音打破了空气中紧绷绷的张力，Rumlow不难从中听出他尽力掩饰的颤抖，面对这样强大的信息素，就算是身为alpha的Rollins也难免受到压制影响。而Winter Soldier并没有回答他的问题，只是从门边迈进来两步，然后从面罩下冷冷地吐出了一个含糊不清的词——  
“Fuck off.”  
Rollins明显顿了一下，正要冲Winter Soldier发火，一只手却突然抓住了他的衣服后襟，阻止了他进一步的动作。Rollins转过身才发现Rumlow的情况已经很糟糕了，他的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，像是喘不过气一般大口呼吸着，一向清亮的琥珀色双眼此刻却盖了水雾般迷蒙不清。  
“队长……”Rollins不知所措地看着自家队长，比起担心，体内alpha的本能正催促他快点从根本上帮面前的omega解决他的困难，可没等他再说出一句话，Rumlow就用力推搡着他的胸膛艰难开口：“你、出去……快点……”  
Rumlow不甚清明的脑袋只能考虑到这里了，他尽力不去想Rollins知道自己身份这件事会有怎样的影响，现在的当务之急是不要让两个alpha起冲突，不然自己的副队必然会死在这里。而同时，他也不想自己这副欠操的婊子一般的模样再被人多盯着一分一秒了。  
虽然还是很担心面前omega的情况，但在对方又用尽所剩无几的力气推了他一下后，Rollins就没再多问一句话，狠下心转身向门外走去。经过Winter Soldier身边的时候他停了一步像是想说点什么，但盯着女子轮廓精致的侧脸却一句话都没有说出来，最终走出去默默地关上了门。  
几乎在门关上的瞬间，Rumlow就腿软得快要跪在地上，Winter Soldier没有再前进一步，只是不远不近地站在门口看着Rumlow，甚至都没有开口跟他说一个字。  
Rumlow终于发出了再也忍耐不住的呻吟，他从未经历过如此迅猛的发情期，屁股里的淫水像关不上的龙头般一股一股争先恐后地涌出来，浸透了长裤又顺着不住打颤的双腿向下流淌。面前的Winter Soldier像一块强力磁石，吸引着Rumlow只想向她靠近，靠近，靠近直到灵魂都融在一起撕扯不开。Rumlow开始向门口移动，脱开能扶着桌子的范围后又迈了一步他就双腿一软跪倒在地上，重重磕在地板上的关节感觉不到疼痛，Rumlow全身的感官都集中在体内迫切渴望被填满的巨大空虚之上了。  
他没有余力去思考这是为什么，他只是手脚并用地，努力向着Winter Soldier爬过去。  
等Rumlow终于爬到对方脚边时，他的性器已经因为信息素的影响在裤子里硬得发疼了。他勉强攀着女子修长的小腿半支起身子，随即就被伸过来的机械臂拉扯着跪在Winter Soldier面前，脑袋正对着对方胯下。  
这意图简直不能更明显，Rumlow没有伸手，凑过去用牙齿叼着扯开了Winter Soldier作战裤的搭扣，咬下拉链，带着女孩子气息的蕾丝内裤就出现在Rumlow眼前。他努力把自己正要给一个alpha——并且还是女人——口交这件事赶出脑海，颤抖着嘴唇轻轻拉开那一小块被撑得饱满的蕾丝布料，硕大而坚硬的alpha性器就猛地弹出来打在他的脸上。  
Rumlow没再犹豫，俯身含住了Winter Soldier的性器。  
他从没做过这个。他没有和男人做过爱，更不可能和带把儿的姑娘躺上一张床，所以这是第一次有性器官光顾Rumlow的嘴巴，并且狠狠操着他的喉咙。Winter Soldier的手按在Rumlow的头顶，配合着把他按向自己下身的动作用力挺腰，每一下那坚硬的龟头都完全挤进Rumlow的喉口，而他的鼻子也埋进对方身下柔软的耻毛里。Rumlow没有机会得知别人的老二尝起来是什么味道，但Winter Soldier的性器像她的人一样，没什么奇怪得令人作呕的感觉，连鼻子蹭到的毛发也带着清冷的香气。  
但很快这些表面的感官就不起作用了，直接通过黏膜交换的体液让alpha的信息素在Rumlow的血液里奔腾，全身每一块肌肉每一个细胞都叫嚣着不满足。Rumlow配合着Winter Soldier插入的动作努力转动舌头舔着那根粗硬的性器，用吮吸的唇舌和蠕动的喉口极力取悦能带给他无尽欢愉的alpha。  
Winter Soldier在一个重重的挺身之后射在了Rumlow嘴里，他来不及咽下的白浊随着剧烈的咳嗽溢出嘴角，弄得脸上胸口都脏兮兮的一片。而还没等Rumlow喘匀气，Winter Soldier就伸脚踩住了他胯间早已勃起的性器。  
Rumlow几乎要哭喊出来，虽然对方并没有太用力，但被坚硬的尖头军靴踩住碾磨的感受也让Rumlow快要发疯。他发出断断续续的吟叫，两手握住Winter Soldier被靴帮包裹的纤细脚踝，不知是要阻止还是帮她进一步践踏自己。Rumlow的性器在那硬邦邦的鞋底小幅度地蹭动着，疼痛和快感同时顺着脊柱盘旋而上，没一会就让他忽然拔高声线射在了自己裤子里。  
高潮后Rumlow失神了几秒，再反应过来时感觉到自己被拽着领子在地上拖动，Winter Soldier的金属手指冰冷的触感挨在后脖子上让他又烫又冷地发着抖。他双眼无神地呆呆看着地板上自己被拖过的地方留下了一道稀稀拉拉的水痕，想来那除了精液，更多的还是屁股里流出的淫水，散发着欠操的omega的信息素。  
Winter Soldier把人扔上沙发的动作绝对称不上温柔，Rumlow大口喘着气支起身子，透过被欲望烧得浑浊的眼睛望向面前的人。眼前的女子仍旧戴着面罩，从那双露在外面的湖绿色眼睛里实在读不出什么情绪，她就像Rumlow第一次见到时那样，不发一语的冰冷美艳，却又强大得能瞬间摧毁他的身体，乃至尊严。这个认知让Rumlow更加饥渴起来，他全部的omega本能都在身体里冲撞着，满脑子叫喊着“操我！占有我！”，口鼻间呼出的气体炙热得能烫伤自己。Winter Soldier却像是完全不会被他的激动和急切所感染，半蹲在沙发前的女子衣衫仍旧整齐，卷曲的棕发柔柔地搭在连接机械臂的肩膀上，清亮的眼睛不转瞬地盯着在沙发上翻腾扭动兀自呻吟的Rumlow，唯有胯下被淫荡的omega用嘴叼出来的性器，无视了不应期依旧坚挺着。  
Rumlow真的受不了了，在体内煮沸的欲望比他曾经经历过的所有发情期加起来都要多，他不甚清明地想着这大概就是被Winter Soldier标记后的结果。他共享了对方能完全消去自身信息素的血清能力，代价就是在他的alpha想要他的时候，恨不得能把头砍下来让对方从脖子的断面里直接操进他的脑子，用alpha的精液彻底灌满他已经失去所有功能的大脑。  
Rumlow用尽全部力气从沙发上支起身来，抓着那只金属铸成的手臂往自己身下伸过去，同时重心不稳地撞上了Winter Soldier的脸。他一边呢喃着“操我，求你”之类的胡言乱语，一边用唇舌舔舐着对方的作战面罩上嘴巴的位置，把黏糊糊的唾液粘在那精巧的无机质面具上。Winter Soldier终于因为这主动的求欢而有了反应，按上Rumlow下身的手指没有多余的动作或是爱抚，直接撕开了对方早已被体液黏得粘在屁股上的内外裤，紧接着坚挺的性器就插进了还兀自淌着淫水的饥渴小嘴里。  
这是Rumlow期待已久的贯穿，被完全填满的身体得到了巨大的满足，几乎让他瞬间就攀上了高潮，还未反应过来的性器在胯下摇晃着，身体深处却潮吹般喷出一股股黏稠的体液，顺着抽插不停的性器喷溅在Winter Soldier的裤子上。Rumlow死死搂着对方的脖子一边痉挛一边尖叫着，抱了满怀的身体是女子特有的温软可人，连手掌接触到的皮肤都滑嫩细腻。而身下狠狠操弄的性器却像疯狂的野兽一般，每一下都用力插到底，一直操进Rumlow的生殖腔里，带来疼痛与满足糅杂的巨大快感。  
又抽插了十几下后Winter Soldier把Rumlow的手从脖子上拽下来，两手勾起他的腿弯，身体整个向下压过去。Rumlow的身子被弯折到极限，小腿抵在对方肩膀上，后背整个陷进沙发里，几乎被抻断韧带而发出的尖叫却全部埋进Winter Soldier的胸部，丰满的双乳挤压着Rumlow的脸让他快要喘不上气。而更让他无法呼吸的是因为体位的变化在体内捅进前所未有的深度的性器，那巨大坚硬的凶器在几次抽插之后开始成结，死死咬合住两人的身体，让灵魂再也挣脱不开。  
Rumlow的眼前一片炫光闪烁，他分不清自己是前面还是后面再一次高潮了，反正身下的沙发早已湿透一片。体内的结还未消退，有什么温软湿润的东西蹭着他的脸颊和嘴角，他勉强睁开眼，就看到Winter Soldier近在咫尺的脸。她的面罩不知什么时候弄掉了，露出的丰润红唇正在自己脸上亲吻着，Rumlow努力张开嘴回应着他的alpha施予的馈赠。又黏糊糊地吻了一会后Winter Soldier就直起身，把已经软下来的性器撤出Rumlow体内，然后看着他的眼睛开了口。  
“Brock。”  
这是Winter Soldier第一次叫他的名字，Rumlow丝毫不惊讶她会知道自己的名字，甚至有可能她已经跟Hydra的高层宣布过这个假冒beta的骗子是她的omega了，才没有任何人来找Rumlow的麻烦。只是Winter Soldier说完这句话就没再开口，那诱人无比的樱红嘴唇紧紧抿着，湖绿色的美丽眼睛盯着Rumlow。  
“Bitch。”  
Rumlow愣了一下没反应过来，面前的人并没有说话，她的声音却在自己脑中响起了，并且在这一声之后，就是此起彼伏的微小声音，反反复复说着同一个单词。  
Rumlow忽然懂了，Winter Soldier在发情期和他完成了完整的链接，两人之间已经具有了思维联通。  
现在她不光能操Rumlow的身体，还能任意操Rumlow的思想了。  
Rumlow深吸了一口气，强压下脑海中肆意的叫骂，他闭上眼睛，又睁开，用嘴巴和心同时回答了Winter Soldier——  
“嗯，我是你的婊子。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Rumlow再醒来时是在自己的公寓里，被褥上有着熟悉的洗衣粉的味道，还混合着一丝丝异样的信息素的香气。他猛地绷紧了身体，却在温暖的手掌覆在自己额头上时迟疑着放松下来。  
“Jack？”  
“嗯。”Rollins的声音从一旁传来，“哪里难受吗？”  
Rumlow摇了摇头睁开眼，看到床边满脸担心的副队。这并不是逞强的伪装，他确实没什么不适感，在发情期被充分满足了的身体从每个毛孔散发着舒泰。他并不知道昨天在他体力不支昏过去以后，Winter Soldier有没有再奸尸一般干他几轮，只是自己的身体已经明显背叛了他满心厌恶的心理情感，欢欣鼓舞地接受并享受着对方给予他的所有伤害和暴力。  
哈，说不定他也并不如表露出来的那般满心厌恶，鉴于当时确实是他自己用比婊子还淫荡的方式爬到Winter Soldier脚下求她操自己的。虽然这可以被归为omega的本能，但Rumlow并不想把这一切都用一句轻飘飘的“本能”一笔带过，这是对自己行为不负责任的逃避与妥协，而这两个词深深刺痛着Rumlow的神经。  
“队长？”见Rumlow一直在出神，Rollins担心地喊了他一声。Rumlow一边摆摆手说没事，一边撑着从床上坐起来。他股间和后腰还有几分酸痛，却全然没有肮脏黏腻的感觉，应该是经过了清洗处理。Rumlow头皮麻了一下，他知道Winter Soldier是不可能屈尊纡贵为他做这种脏事的，那么……  
见Rumlow探究的目光转向自己，Rollins愣了一下马上回过神来慌慌张张地做保证：“不，队长！我不会把你是omega这件事告诉任何人的！别把我踢出特战队！请让我继续跟在你身边，我……”  
Rumlow抬手阻止了Rollins急切的表白，他知道这个人对自己的忠心程度，不然也不可能让一个alpha在作战外的时间也有机会和自己独处。这份忠诚究竟来自什么Rumlow能猜个三四分，他不想点破，只是在这种情况下，能多一个人站在自己这边也是极为有利的。  
“是你帮我清洗然后送我回来的？”  
面对Rumlow的发问，Rollins表情看起来有些艰难，他犹豫了一会儿，终究还是选择跟自家队长说了实话。  
“我从射击训练场出来后也没敢走远，等……等里面没声音了，我正要进去，那些研究员和高层专属的特别行动小组就忽然出现了。  
“他们在里面折腾了很久不知道在做什么，后来就跟着Winter Soldier一起走出来，我进去看到你盖着一件作战服躺在沙发上，就带你回来了。”  
Rumlow简直要冷笑出声了，他猜的没错，高层一早就知道了这件事，只是第一次时事发突然才让Rumlow从Winter Soldier的宿舍狼狈逃走。这一次是早就有预谋的交合，准备充分的研究员们才不会放过这么好的研究Winter Soldier的机会，他们大概把Rumlow的屁股掏了个遍以收集超级士兵高活性的精液。而这整个过程Winter Soldier也许就是站在旁边，饶有兴味地看着他们用各种器械和物品在自己的omega身体里进进出出。  
Rumlow忍耐不住地开始疯狂犯呕，一半是因为遭遇了这种恶心的非人待遇，更多的却是惊恐地发现他已经在心中把自己称为“Winter Soldier的omega”了。  
他觉得自己已经完蛋了，他的思想也开始背叛他了，很快他就要从里到外彻底变成一个婊子了，Winter Soldier的婊子。  
呵，或者说，他其实已经是了。  
在Rumlow满心作呕痛苦的时候，一丝温暖的信息素不易察觉地包裹住了他，抚慰着他的身体和精神，引导他从负面的情感中挣脱出来。Rumlow努力晃了晃脑袋让意识清明起来，下垂的目光落在自己搭在床沿被握住的手上。  
“Jack Rollins！”  
Rollins被这一声吼吓得猛然收回手，连谨慎地释放出的信息素也赶紧收敛起来。Rumlow皱着眉伸手扯着Rollins的领子拽到眼前，刚刚经过发情期还未完全散去的omega的香甜味道让Rollins眼中的慌乱又染上了几分迷离。  
“别他妈把我当成什么柔弱的omega！”Rumlow咬牙切齿地死死盯着Rollins的眼睛低吼着，“你要是不服我这个队长，随便在战场上在训练场跟我提出正式挑战，如果再这样从骨子里看不起我假惺惺地要保护我，就别怪我下黑手让你死在不长眼的枪子儿下了！”  
“队长！我不是！我……”  
Rumlow推开Rollins下了床，光着脚走去柜子里拿出医药箱，从隐秘的夹层里翻出抑制剂插进自己的胳膊。Rollins看着他的背影张了张嘴，终究把解释的话语咽了下去，低着头死死盯着压在膝盖上的拳头：“你没必要，自己一个人承担……这些……我一直都……”  
“哦，既然你这么想发挥身为alpha的责任，”Rumlow转过身抱着胳膊冷哼着打断Rollins，“那就下楼去帮我买一盒事后避孕药吧，我可不想后半辈子被泡在营养液里给Hydra生一堆小怪物。”  
Rollins倏地站起身，一张扑克脸由红到白翻了几遍，最终一句话也没讲抓起外套出去了。而Rumlow伸手摸上藏在后颈衣领下的齿痕，指甲死死抠进皮肤里，浑身抑制不住地颤抖着站了许久直到敲门声重新响起。  
和Winter Soldier的下一次见面比Rumlow预想的要快，却不是在他原本以为会被抓去的研究室，甚至是某个只有一张床而所有研究员拿着纸笔仪器准备全程围观纪录的房间里。拿到作战任务书并看到顶头红色加粗的“配合Winter Soldier”字样时，Rumlow的眉头狠狠跳了一下，他抬眼看看坐在办公桌后意味深长地看着他的Pierce，硬是一句话都没多问喊了Hail Hydra就走出了办公室。  
任务当日，整个特战队在停机坪接受了Rumlow最后的训话，就先上了运输机等待出发命令。Rumlow坐在Rollins和Davis中间对着地图最后确认行动路线，而那阵刺骨的寒意就这样猝不及防地窜上了他的脊柱，沿着脊髓闪电般冲上去在脑海中爆炸开来。  
见Rumlow突然顿住动作不说话了，身旁的人发出一个疑问的单音。Rumlow强压下忽然泛上来的战栗感环顾了一下四周，大家都在悉悉簌簌地小声闲谈打屁，没有人有一丝异样的表情。就在他以为是自己多心了的时候，一道漆黑得如同强光下的暗影般的身影悄无声息地闪进了运输机里。  
Rumlow现在明白那突然漫上来的寒意是什么了，是他的alpha靠近了的信息提醒，由完整建立的精神链接告知他，他的支配者就要来了，让他像一个真正的omega一般跪地臣服满心欢喜地迎接她的到来。  
四周瞬间就安静下来了，只剩下舱门关闭的机器运转声隆隆作响。Winter Soldier一如往常地敛去了她的alpha信息素，就这样无声无息地出现在机舱里。坐在这里的特战队员们都和Winter Soldier交过手，他们有的是几天前才从医院出来重新归队，而有两位队友现在还在重症看护室里随时面对死亡的威胁。敢怒不敢言的怨气在空气中悄悄弥漫，包括压抑不住的野性alpha荷尔蒙，裹缠着扑上Winter Soldier的身体。还没有戴上面罩而露出秀美脸庞的女子才不会为这点恶意皱一下眉头，她轻轻巧巧地坐在和大家隔开一段的长椅上面无表情地发呆，反倒是Rumlow被空气中浓度过高的信息素弄得有些烦躁。  
“把你们那些憋不住的玩意儿都收收！”Rumlow压低声音不耐烦地吼了一嗓子，环视了一圈这些年轻气盛的小伙子直到所有人都一脸便秘似的不甘不愿地收敛起来，“有什么不爽的一会儿有的是给你们打光子弹的时间，都给我看好自己的脑袋！有本事活着回来才有后话，都听到了没？！”  
随着飞机升空的震颤，机舱里响起一片整齐的应答，Rumlow微微颔首算是赞许。身为特战队长的责任让他强行拉回意识中不自觉地投向Winter Soldier那边的注意力，鼓舞着队员们的士气，但也正是身为特战队长的责任，让他不得不去向Winter Soldier说明接下来的作战安排。  
如果有可能，Rumlow一辈子都不想跟自己的alpha多说一句话，他只想逃到地球的另一端，去离她最远的地方。  
当然说不定在那之前他就先忍不住想办法杀掉他的alpha了。  
如果他做得到的话。  
Rumlow偷偷地深吸了一口气站起身时，感觉到Rollins放在他腿边的手指不轻不重地勾了他一下，像是在阻止他即将要做的事情。Rumlow没理会，只是径直走到独自坐在舱尾的女子身前，把自己做了详细标记注解的地图递到她面前：“这是安排好的作战路线，等降下去后我带着A组跟你从正面走，我们俩最终深入突袭。”  
做的很好，手没有颤抖，声音也稀疏平常不带感情，Rumlow默默地松了口气。只是还没等他完全吐出这口气，Winter Soldier冷淡而轻柔的声音就响了起来。  
“没错，值得表扬。”  
Rumlow瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他确定Winter Soldier只是看着眼前的地图，没有看他也没有说话。而随即他就反应过来——对方又入侵了他的思想并直接通过精神链接跟他讲话了。  
寒意再度从心底蔓延开来，Rumlow眼中混杂着各种情感瞪着面前的Winter Soldier，女子终于接过了地图并抬起眼看他，她金属的手指轻轻拍了拍身边的座位。  
这是一个不能更明确的手势动作，但Rumlow还是定定地站在当地死瞪着对方，直到Winter Soldier真正张开口喊了他一声“Brock”，他才想起这并不是能任意妄为的地方。相信所有队员都在关注着这边的动向，他不能预测Winter Soldier会做出什么，但他还没有做好将自己的秘密公诸于世的准备。而同时，在这几千英尺高空中的狭小铁罐子里，他也承受不起搭上他珍视的所有队员的生命去惹怒Winter Soldier的代价。  
于是他没再犹豫，弯下腰坐在Winter Soldier身边。Rumlow谨慎地保持着一拳的安全距离，却没想到Winter Soldier原本放在膝盖上的机械臂顺势移到了凳子上，分毫不差地弥补了这段小小的距离。尽管知道那个无机质的胳膊并没有温度和知觉，但在随后详细叙述作战计划的过程中，Rumlow还是觉得只是被一根金属的小指一直接触着的部位，滚伤一般沸腾灼痛着。  
好在这样糟糕的状况并没有持续太久，很快他们就到达了目的地。十几人的小队分成三组，迅速地从不同方向绕着包围隐藏在密林中的堡垒，Rumlow则带着几个人跟着冬兵从建筑背面翻过了铁丝网，悄无声息地潜入进去。  
不管Rumlow有多痛恨Winter Soldier这个人，却也不得不承认她的确是最精密的武器。她像融入夜色的魅影一般从天而降，用那双修长白皙的手干净利落地扭断守卫的脖子，对方甚至都没办法看清结束自己生命的人有着怎样姣好的面容，而那被面罩遮掩的脸上只有一双湖绿色的眼睛在暗夜中隐隐透着凛冽的寒光。  
这比起杀戮，更像是艺术。几乎没有什么需要Rumlow帮忙的地方，他似乎只是个旁观者，紧随着Winter Soldier的脚步突袭以及深入，看她用安静而有效的方式清除一切阻拦物。外面隐隐约约地响起了枪声，估计留在建筑外的其他人已经开始和敌方交火，Rumlow看了看手表，重新将目光集中在通风管道隔板缝隙间露出的紧闭的防暴门上，而Winter Soldier就趴在他旁边，敛去了所有气息，连生存迹象都难以察觉。  
那扇门打开的瞬间就是行动开始的时刻，在一众保镖护卫下准备迅速转移的政要们可不会猜得到，忽然出现在他们眼前的是如此娇美的死亡女神。子弹像流水一般从Winter Soldier双手的枪管里流泻出去，鲜血反倒更像固体般在空气中绽开绝美的花。Rumlow从通风口探出身，辅助Winter Soldier扫除从走廊另一端赶来接应的同伙，而就在这短短的分秒间，整个走廊横七竖八地躺满了失去生命的人形肉块。  
等枪声平息了，Rumlow就从天花板上跳下来，端着枪警惕地盯着可能会有第二波接应过来的方向。Winter Soldier迈着轻盈的步伐踩过满地横流的鲜血和残破的尸体，走到某个政要身边在他的衣服里翻找着这次任务的目标。  
女子周身激荡的alpha信息素也影响到了Rumlow，尽管他不会承认，但这强烈的共通感让他更加敏锐而灵活，所以在眼角余光中有反光一闪的时候，他反应迅速地连开了几枪，并且扭身挡住了刚找到目标的Winter Soldier。  
那个拼尽最后力量放冷枪的倒霉鬼断气的同时，子弹也不偏不倚地没入Rumlow的小腹一侧。  
Rumlow咬着牙把哼声咽下去，握枪这么多年，也并不是没有吃过子弹，他只是用手狠狠按住还在冒血的弹孔，跟已经完成任务的Winter Soldier打了个撤退手势，然后一边在耳机里通知各小组撤离一边努力地往出口处移动。但是刚挣扎着转过一个拐角，Winter Soldier满含暴戾的信息素就连同她的人一起扑上Rumlow的背，把他狠狠按倒在地上。  
Rumlow被撞得有些发懵，他努力在Winter Soldier身下挣扎着翻过身，女子坐在他大腿上压住他，浑身血腥气十足的alpha气息让Rumlow几乎喘不过气，而腹部的弹孔就在这挣扎间涌出了更多暗红的液体，伴随着阵阵尖锐的疼痛。  
Winter Soldier的眼中全是残暴的血光，Rumlow甚至有一瞬间以为她被洗脑洗疯了，而下一瞬他就不可抑制地想到她或许是被冲头而上的肾上腺素刺激到，要在这里占有她的不听话的omega。在外面还枪声四起，随时会有敌人冲进来的走廊里，对她的omega宣布占有权。  
Rumlow简直要尖叫出声了，沉重的信息素开始通过呼吸及直接接触的皮肤作用于他的身体，麻痹感由手脚向中枢蔓延。Winter Soldier用力扯下他的作战裤，在Rumlow一连声喊着“no”的时候把两根金属的手指狠狠捅进他的喉咙。  
晕眩和呕吐感让Rumlow眼前一黑，等眼神再度对焦，他看到Winter Soldier用牙咬开了一个扁酒瓶的盖子，将里面的液体尽数浇在Rumlow的侧腹。  
巨大的疼痛感像有实体一般刺穿了Rumlow的身体，他的牙齿几乎磕碎在口中的手指上，下一秒血腥气伴着伏特加的香味儿就在空气中蔓延开来。而Winter Soldier没有任何停顿地抽出格斗刀在Rumlow下腹划了一下，随即柔软而温暖的指尖就探进了Rumlow体内。  
Rumlow死死咬着口中的手指，在指缝间嘶嘶地疯狂吸气，那或许只是一秒钟的时间，但在Rumlow的感官里被无限拉长和放大了。他感觉得到Winter Soldier的手指在肌肉和脏器间摩擦深入，触碰到深埋在体内的那枚小小的弹头，再谨慎而精准地夹住拉扯出来，金属的小东西在地砖上声音清脆地弹跳了几下。  
从伤口处漫进来的信息素像是有意识一般在他的血液里游走，安抚Rumlow被疼痛和惊恐凌虐的神经。额头沁出的冷汗模糊了Rumlow的视线，他模模糊糊地看着Winter Soldier抽出手指拿了什么东西堵住他的伤口再用撕开的t恤缠了一圈扎紧，帮他把裤子拉回原位用皮带束住，然后拖着他站了起来。  
“Brock，动起来，别昏过去。”  
女子不容拒绝的命令在Rumlow脑中反复回放着，他努力眨着眼睛让视线清明起来，跟着Winter Soldier的步伐向外撤离。他整个人都靠在Winter Soldier的身上，胳膊环着对方的肩膀，而那有力的金属手掌一直按着他的胯骨压住伤口。  
不知在林中跌跌撞撞移动了多久，还顺便击退了两小波追兵，两人终于到了安全的集合地点。Rumlow因为疼痛和颠簸一脸惨白地出现在特战队员们面前的时候所有人都松了口气，Rollins立刻过来接手扶着Rumlow上了接应的运输机，把他安置在自己身边靠着机舱壁坐下来。Rumlow模模糊糊地感觉到Winter Soldier的气息靠近了，带着一点寒意紧挨着他坐在了另一边，而他也实在没有力气推开对方，就由着她去了。  
在飞机升空的轰鸣声中Rumlow终于放松下来，意识模糊地闭上眼休息，身边的人伸手把他的脑袋靠上自己的肩膀，而他也顺势滑下去一些更舒服地依在对方颈窝里。清清浅浅的alpha信息素包裹住Rumlow的身体，天然的安抚作用让他慢慢从疼痛中抽离，在即将滑入无梦的深眠之前，他迷迷糊糊地想着Rollins居然又敢用这招，回去一定打断他的腿。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
虽然Rumlow坚持自己可以立刻回去揍翻五个壮汉，但医生还是以需要观察感染情况为由强行给他开了住院三天的诊疗单。正好组织最近也没什么需要动用到特战队的高级别任务，Pierce就干脆放了Rumlow几天长假，让他在与九头蛇有合作关系的医院里好好休养。Runlow知道自己应该享受这难得的大假，但每每想起他能安稳地躺在这里只是缝个针输个血就简单完事，全是归功于他的alpha给他做的紧急处理，他就有点生气和不爽含混的复杂感情。  
而很快就有人正撞枪口地来认领了Rumlow的不爽。  
轻轻的敲门声响起时Rumlow还犹豫了一下，特战队那帮浑小子昨天才来看过他，闹哄哄地坐在病床上跟他插科打诨，仗着Rumlow不能跳起来揍人就大声取笑队长居然在全员完好无损的任务中受了枪伤。Rumlow忍了一下把“还不是Winter Soldier战力高你们才能保住自己的屁股！”这种胳膊肘往外拐的话咽进肚子里，直到受不了吵闹的医护人员来赶人这帮混蛋才每人过来狠狠抱了一下Rumlow并离开。  
Rumlow喊了“Come in”，随着推开的病房门，首先映入眼帘的是一大捧火花的玫瑰花，就在Rumlow吓得汗毛倒竖时，那比玫瑰还娇媚的美人就出现在Rumlow眼前。  
Rumlow真的被吓到了，捧着玫瑰出现在病房门前的是他的alpha。但她并不像Rumlow每次见到的那样穿着包裹得严严实实的作战服或是运动服，被花束挡着半身的女子穿着雪白的长裙，盖到手指的柔软针织衫遮住了与她娇美的身躯格格不入的机械臂，她还是那样一副面无表情的样子，踩着圆头小皮靴的轻快脚步转瞬就来到Rumlow的床边。  
“嗨～”Winter Soldier语调轻松地跟Rumlow打了个招呼，四下望了望就把手里的玫瑰立在床头柜上，还很认真地整理了一下层层叠叠的包装纸。  
“这特么的是什么？！”比起Winter Soldier的突然出现，Rumlow先对这一大捧求婚似的红玫瑰发了难。Winter Soldier歪了歪脑袋迷惑地看了Rumlow一眼：“花啊，没收到过吗？”  
“当然没收到过！”Rumlow简直抑制不住额角冒起的青筋，“谁会给大男人送玫瑰花啊？！”  
“我只是来看望我的omega，带束花，这没什么大不了吧。”Winter Soldier耸了耸肩，都没再看Rumlow一眼就自顾自地坐在一旁的凳子上，“你不喜欢玫瑰，那我下次选个别的。”   
“并不是喜不喜欢的问题！这……”Rumlow暴躁地开了口，却又因为不知该如何解释而消了音。Winter Soldier说了是送给自己的omega，这点Rumlow已经没什么好辩驳的了，至于玫瑰还是月季，哈，他又不是恋爱中的少女，还要数着玫瑰的个数猜测花语什么的。  
Rumlow深吸了一口气，扭头不去看立在床头刺眼的玫瑰，转而对Winter Soldier怒目相向：“你来干嘛？！”  
Winter Soldier看起来已经懒得跟Rumlow解释了，她厌厌地瞟了他一眼也不答话，兀自从花束旁边的果篮里挑了只苹果出来，在Rumlow惊讶的视线中半掀起自己的长裙，手指一勾拽出绑在大腿侧面的匕首刺，开始用那不知道沾染过多少鲜血的武器削苹果。  
Rumlow真的不知道该说什么好了，面对Winter Soldier的冷淡回应让他觉得自己简直像个无理取闹的小鬼，明明欠了人家恩情，还要对特意来看望的恩人摆着脸色发脾气。他深呼吸了一下，努力缓和了语气又开口：“你怎么来的？”  
“Pierce派了辆车送我过来，我说想来看看你。”Winter Soldier没抬头，苹果皮在灵巧的手指和刀具间连成长长的一条落在垃圾桶里，“他们在下面等，一会儿带我回去。”  
Rumlow心想着你是哪国的公主吗出门还这么大阵势，忍了忍还是憋闷地说了一句：“那就别让他们久等了，赶紧走吧！”  
这份逐客令显然没有被Winter Soldier接收到，她耐心地把最后一点红色从果肉上剔除，匕首尖一转去了蒂。在Rumlow满脑子想着“卧槽我才不要吃你削的苹果”时，她若有所思地盯着他看了几秒，然后把苹果放进自己嘴里喀嚓喀嚓地咬起来。  
Rumlow更憋气了，他又一次感觉到自己像个很难搞的女朋友，会在午夜时分要求男友去十个街区外的快餐店买一份薯条回来还不许冷掉的那种女朋友。他恶狠狠地转过脸盯着没什么好看的窗外风景，脑子里恶毒地想着咒骂Winter Soldier的话语，也不管对方会不会通过精神链接听到进而胖揍他一顿，屋里一时间只剩下苹果肉被牙齿咬下时的清脆声响。  
过了一会儿，Winter Soldier应该是吃完了苹果，Rumlow转回头想再一次催她赶紧走，却正对上伸到自己面前摊开的手：“我的手帕，Brock。”  
这一次Rumlow真的要急红了眼，他后来才知道Winter Soldier当时拿来给自己堵伤口的是她的手帕，那块丝质细腻的布料在缝合手术后被还给了Rumlow，他不知道抽什么疯还拜托护士帮他洗干净了。此刻他咬着牙不情不愿地从枕头底下摸出那条手帕重重地拍在Winter Soldier手里，这情况怎么看都是一个怨气十足的omega在跟自己的alpha撒娇发脾气。  
Rumlow实在受不了这种诡异的温情假象，要不是下腹的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他说不定已经跳起来跟Winter Soldier打作一团了——当然打不打得过还要再议。他开始毫不避讳地怒瞪着Winter Soldier，大有用眼神把对方扎穿的冲动。而女子就在这样尖利的目光中动作优雅地用手绢擦了擦嘴巴，然后彻底无视了Rumlow的怒气相向，自顾自地打开了单人病房附带的小冰箱，巡视了一圈后拿出了特攻队昨天带来给Rumlow的牛奶。  
“你……研究部那些没用的家伙都没把你喂饱吗？你还要来这里吃我的喝我的？！”Rumlow实在没忍住破口大骂了出来，倒不是说他心疼这点食物，而是Winter Soldier这种入侵私人领域还一副自来熟的样子实在让他受不了的烦躁起来。而Winter Soldier自然不把Rumlow这点抱怨放在眼里，她嘟囔着“反正你也不会喝”，一边把牛奶直接倒进Rumlow的水杯里，安心地坐回凳子上捧着杯子喝起来。  
Rumlow简直要怒极反笑了，他实在不知道Winter Soldier是在哪里养成了这幅自说自话的性子，只是对方穿着干净的长裙线衫，安静而又满足地坐在那里喝牛奶，Rumlow就意外地忘记了她是战场上那个杀人无数的人形兵器。她就像一个普通的女孩子一样，构造迥异的双手捧着玻璃杯，小口地喝着牛奶，周身散发着安定而温柔的香气，和Rumlow见过的任何一个beta女孩儿没有丝毫差别。  
不，还是不同的，她很漂亮，是真的漂亮。如果他们不是现在这种关系，而是Rumlow在某个寂寞的夜晚在鱼龙混杂的酒吧里发现的一颗珍珠，他真的愿意和她共度良宵，在欢爱过后的温存中用手指梳理她打卷的棕发，用呼吸吹动她扇形的纤长睫毛，亲吻她丰润而娇艳的嘴唇。像世间任何一对互诉衷肠的爱侣，颈项相交，十指勾缠。  
如果她不是他的alpha。  
在Rumlow还没来得及从这假想的温柔乡中脱离出来，Winter Soldier已经喝完了那杯牛奶。她伸出舌头灵活地舔去嘴唇上的奶沫，在Rumlow目瞪口呆的目光中斩钉截铁地说——  
“你硬了。”  
Rumlow猛地回过神来，一瞬间羞愤难当的情绪就冲击性的在他身体里穿梭撞击，他觉得自己很有可能涨红了脸，却还是强行掩饰地弓着双腿拱起被子：“胡说！我、我没……”  
“我看得到你在想什么。”Rumlow不知道他听到的那丝洋洋得意是不是错觉，Winter Soldier就是那幅陈述事实一般的可恶语气，“你硬了，Brock。”  
Rumlow彻底哑口无言了，他嘴巴张张合合不知道该如何反驳，他都几乎忘记那该死的精神链接让他像摊开的书本一样在Winter Soldier面前无处遁形，任何细微的变化都逃不过对方那双美丽明亮的湖绿色眼睛。Winter Soldier也没再说话，她把空了的玻璃杯放在一旁，站起身，在Rumlow警惕防备的目光中把右手伸进自己的上衣衣摆，摊开手掌贴着肚子不动了。  
Winter Soldier就维持着这个姿势站在当场和Rumlow对视，吓得Rumlow一阵阵汗毛倒竖，他后悔着没有认真读一下Winter Soldier的研究资料，不知道这女人会不会突然从改造过的肚子里抽出一把巴雷特突突了Rumlow不听话的老二。就在他被这过长的静止时光折磨拼命想着回击的话语时，Winter Soldier重新动起来的动作打破了时间的魔法。  
她爬上床，小心地将Rumlow还在输液的手抬起来环上自己的脖子安放好，用坚硬的机械臂把还没反应过来的Rumlow半搂在怀里，右手就伸进被子摸索着探进Rumlow的病号服裤子。  
Rumlow开始惊恐地挣扎起来，但紧紧禁锢住他的机械臂，和Winter Soldier突然放出的些微alpha信息素都让他尚未恢复的身体挣脱不开。而在Winter Soldier温暖柔软的手摸上Rumlow半硬的性器时，他才彻底明白对方刚才那匪夷所思的动作和她当下到底要做什么。  
Winter Soldier只是把握过冰牛奶的手放在自己肚子上捂热，然后给她的omega来个手活儿缓解他突发的性欲。  
Rumlow实在没有办法抵抗了，他逃避般闭上眼睛不去看近在咫尺的Winter Soldier，专心集中于下腹对方撸动的动作，想要快点射出来好结束这场香艳的酷刑。Winter Soldier的手指灵活地在那根柱体上揉搓滑动，Rumlow每个被刺激到轻蹙眉头的动作她都没有放过，很快就让Rumlow在直击敏感带的手活儿中控制不住的喘息低吟。听到自己的声音，Rumlow才想起这是在外面就人来人往的医院病房里，他慌乱地咬住嘴唇抑制难耐的呻吟，而这个隐忍的动作换来了落在唇角温柔的亲吻，还有脑海里模糊而轻柔的安慰。  
Rumlow觉得自己一定打破了自己最快高潮的记录，在眼前一片白光漫过的时刻他感觉到Winter Soldier亲了亲他的额头，叫他“good boy”。  
好在Winter Soldier没有引导他进入omega发情期，帮他撸出来后就难得好心地放过了他，甚至还抽了纸巾过来帮他简单清理了一下。情欲的浪潮退去后，理智就裹挟着羞恼回归，Rumlow瞪着帮他掖好被子站起身的Winter Soldier，支吾了几句还是生气地开了口：“你不能这样！我没有任何隐私了！这该死的精神链接就不能切断吗？！”  
Winter Soldier看起来像是准备离开了，她退到门边，不置可否地耸了耸肩膀：“你可以选择单方面地关闭或者隐藏什么，不过不能太强烈，我还是会感觉到。”  
“那就真是抱歉了！”Rumlow咬牙切齿地盯着Winter Soldier，“想杀掉你这个感情可没法不强烈！”  
Winter Soldier露出一个古怪的表情，Rumlow都不知道她是不是在笑，而她再度开口的语气就明显带了几分玩味：“如果你能在训练场上赢我一次，我就教你怎么使用精神链接抵抗我。”  
“教我？！哈！你很有和omega的链接经验啊，嗯？这对alpha来说是值得炫耀的事情对吗？！”Rumlow怒极反笑。  
“没有别的omega，就只有你。”  
Winter Soldier抛下这句意味不明的话，就转身出去了，只留Rumlow一个人在重新关上门的独立空间里发楞。他这才后知后觉地反应过来，自己刚刚的发言怎么听都像是吃醋的嗔怒，而Winter Soldier就用一句直接到近乎赤裸的告白回应了他。  
他终于想起，并不是只有他被这份关系绑定，alpha和omega的链接是具有唯一性的。并不是只有Rumlow在悲愤命运不公让他被一个糟糕透顶的强奸犯人渣强行链接了，Winter Soldier也是一样，被同样苟且偷生的骗子人渣Rumlow绑定了终身。他不知道她是怎样的人，是不是对自己可能会拥有的omega或者beta甚至是alpha有过美好的幻想，是不是也曾希望能和所爱的人建立被世间最高的自然法则所祝福的链接。他甚至都不知道她的名字，不知道她喜欢什么讨厌什么，她就这样和自己绑在了一根绳索上，一个痛苦，另一个也不得好活。  
Rumlow深吸了一口气，他想他之前所有的逃避与无助或许有了一道可以追寻走下去的光源，尽管痛苦，但好歹是条可以走的路。  
那天晚上Rumlow睡得很不安稳，明明是开了空调基本恒温的病房，他却觉得从骨子里往外透着冷，冷得他缩着手脚裹在被子里，迷迷糊糊地想着明天就回自己公寓去打死也不在这受折磨了。  
身体受冷的刺激影响了梦境，梦中他也处于风雪肆虐的严寒之中，冻僵的手指几乎扣不住扳机，寒意透过厚重的军袍侵袭他的身体。他在梦中向下望去，脚下就是万丈深渊，一道蜿蜒的铁轨在半山腰上延展，隐没在远处苍茫的风雪之中。Rumlow明明没有恐高症，却对着巨兽张口般恐怖的悬崖犯着一阵晕。有个男人靠近了他，飞舞的雪片模糊了他的面容，只有头盔下一双比天空还要蓝的眼睛，在苍白的空气中灼灼闪着光芒。对方塞了什么东西到Rumlow手里，他摊开手心，看到一块包着锡纸的像是巧克力一样的东西，而他视线中的左手，是女孩子那般纤长白皙的手指，只有指尖被过于寒冷的空气冻得透出隐隐的血色。  
梦境的最后，Rumlow见到了他的alpha，她是所有混乱而模糊的噩梦中唯一清晰的存在。她对他张开双臂，把Rumlow被寒冷折磨的身体拥入怀中，亲吻他的脸颊，用不再柔软的金属手指擦去他的泪水，给予他绝对的温暖与保护，像母亲的怀抱，像爱人的低语。  
Rumlow在凌晨最后一抹寒夜消散的时间醒来，他睁开眼就看到Winter Soldier忘记带走她的手帕了，那一小方雪白的布料整齐地叠放在他的枕头边，上面沾染着她消抹不去的令人安心的信息素，而Rumlow觉得那味道是如此熟悉如此亲切。他再次闭上眼睛想睡个回笼觉，在他的alpha留在他身边的微不足道却又如此重要的保护之中，安稳地再度沉入梦乡。  
他已经忘记那个寒风肆虐的噩梦了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Rumlow出了院回到基地的第一时间就被通知了当晚有party，一方面是为了庆祝在上一场任务中他们所有人完好无损地保住了自己的屁股，另一方面当然是祝贺Rumlow出院。  
入夜，一群人推搡打闹着来到了隶属九头蛇的酒吧包了场，成打的啤酒和威士忌端上来，开到最大声的嘈杂电子乐震颤着所有人的耳膜，舞台上还有衣着诱惑的omega姑娘围着钢管跳着火辣的舞蹈，甜蜜又辛辣的信息素在空气中酝酿得浓稠，带着让人迷醉的芬芳。  
令Rumlow没想到的是，一身漆黑作战服的Winter Soldier也出现了。  
“哦！头儿！别那么小气！”被问到的队员挤眉弄眼地用胳膊肘捅了捅Rumlow的胸口，手里的酒几乎洒了一半，“虽然她之前把我们揍得那么惨，但这次任务能顺利少不了Winter Soldier的份，而且，带着漂亮姑娘来酒吧这不是理所当然的事情嘛！”  
对此Rumlow不置可否，心想着你们是没见过漂亮姑娘徒手拧断人脖子的样子有多辣呢。  
既然Hydra的高层都没派一个营的士兵守着他们的公主防止被人在party上揩油，Rumlow自然没什么好说的。他也没多管被几个特战队员围着玩骰子的Winter Soldier，大喊着今晚我买单了你们都他妈的给我放开了喝。  
在一片欢呼起哄声中Rumlow毫不在乎地咧着嘴角灿笑，他简直爱死这帮混蛋了，爱他们每一个人，只有他们才能让他真正感觉到自己是活着的，他高高举起手边的酒杯示意，然后仰头一口干了整杯酒。  
但是预想中灼烧喉咙直到胃的畅快感并没有出现，Rumlow疑惑地看了看手里还剩着冰块的杯子，旁边传来Rollins清了清嗓子的声音：“百利甜，队长，你还没拆线。”  
好吧，他决定他不爱Jack Rollins了。  
“这是女人喝的东西！！”Rumlow恼火地把杯子砸在桌面上，怒瞪着他扑克脸的副手。被瞪的人耸耸肩朝着一个方向努了努下巴，Rumlow转过头去，看到真正的女人正举着一瓶伏特加在此起彼伏的口哨声中豪放地一饮而尽。  
相较于注定无法在今夜得到一醉方休的畅快的Rumlow，Winter Soldier简直如鱼得水般迅速融入了Rumlow的大家庭。她是另一重意义上的party queen，Hydra的洗脑让她忘记了过去可能有过的所有狂欢与疯癫，以至于他们教她一些无伤大雅的小游戏，跟她开一些带色彩的玩笑——哦行行好吧这比起只有特战队员们自己在的疯狂之夜已经收敛多了——她都表现出了极大的兴趣，像一个勤奋好学的高中生，乐于接受被教授给她的所有知识，不管是好是坏。  
Rumlow一脸悲苦地捧着他的百利甜，努力不去想那些可悲的研究员在给Winter Soldier检查手臂时，听到她爆出一长串各种语言混杂的脏话那会是怎样的情景。  
等气氛进一步热烈起来的时候，不知道哪个混小子大喊着要教Winter Soldier玩扑克牌，在听到输的人不光罚酒还要脱衣服的规则时Rumlow差点摔了手里的酒杯。他知道这帮混蛋的心思，各自抱在怀里的omega姑娘还无法令他们满足，而Hydra的最高兵器，代表了暴力与鲜血的极致之物，能征服她的快感任何一个alpha都无法抗拒。  
Rumlow对这种心思表示充分的理解，毕竟最开始他也是一头栽进那对36D里才走上了这条毁终生的道路。但关于Winter Soldier很多事情还是带有保密性质的，所以Rumlow暗暗决定在她脱了裤子遛鸟前要出面阻止这个糟糕的游戏。  
可惜直到大半参与者都喝得醉醺醺输得只剩底裤，Winter Soldier还是只脱了外套——极大可能是因为酒吧里太热——穿着紧身t恤端坐在沙发上，因为拿到一手好牌而兴奋得目光灼灼。看这情景，Rumlow也只得换上一脸无奈的笑容，拍着身边的醉鬼把搭在自己腿上的大腿扔到一边，起身去了洗手间。  
Rumlow正在解手时身后传来洗手间的门开合的声音，他拉上拉链转过头，才看到背后是Rollins。他似乎也被灌了些酒，那张向来没表情的脸上带着一点醉意的红晕。Rumlow简单抬手打了个招呼，就去洗手台洗手，等他甩着手上的水珠一抬头，才通过镜子的反射看到Rollins还是那副样子站在他身后盯着他。  
“有事？”Rumlow转过来靠着洗手台发问，他也不知道Rollins现在还是不是清醒的，但从上次在他公寓里的谈话后，他们都没再提及过关于Rumlow的小秘密的事情，他猜测着Rollins大概是为了这个特意来堵人。  
果不其然，Rollins犹豫了一会儿，还是开了口：“队长，你和Winter Soldier……”  
“没什么。”Rumlow打断了Rollins的话，他不知道隔间里有没有别的人，所以只是抬手点了点自己的后颈——被咬过的标记腺的位置。  
Rollins深吸了一口气，目光复杂地看着Rumlow，又沉默了许久才艰难地开了口：“这么说，她真的是个alpha。”  
Rumlow这才想起特战队员们大概并没有权限能查看Winter Soldier的资料，而她平时都借助血清能力收敛着信息素，上次任务时也是直到和自己独处的时候才进入alpha状态开始大开杀戒，所以也不怪特战队内会对她的身份猜测纷纷。Rumlow对Rollins点了点头没再多说什么，而他以为谈话已经结束转身想走的时候，Rollins忽然上前一步伸出双手把他困在洗手台前，颤抖的细微声音在他耳边响起：“你被强暴了是吗？是她强行标记你的，对吗？”  
Rumlow猛地伸手推开Rollins，控制不好的力道推得已经有些醉了的家伙脚步不稳摔坐在地上。Rumlow咬着牙看着坐在地上不敢抬头的alpha，握在身侧的手指用力到关节发白。  
“我说最后一次，Jack。这和你没有、任何、关系。”  
他又看了一眼坐在地上一动不动的Rollins，没再多说一句话，转身走出了洗手间。  
大厅里还是一片混乱的狂欢气氛，有几个队员不见了，估计是带着姑娘们去楼上的房间解决生理问题了，而有些等不及的已经在角落的长沙发上和看中的omega纠缠热吻着。Rumlow在一小堆喝的七倒八歪大笑着骂脏话的家伙们中间找到了Winter Soldier，他把她的外套从地上捡起来拍拍干净递过去，说：“起来吧，我送你回基地。”  
那个正在和Winter Soldier掰手腕的醉鬼发出长长的呻吟，纠缠着不让Rumlow带走她。Rumlow好气又好笑地把他推进旁边姑娘的怀里，那人立刻就搂着人不放亲吻起来，Rumlow也趁机拉着Winter Soldier逃出了酒吧。  
秋天的夜晚还有几分凉意，Rumlow喝了酒没法开车，就带着Winter Soldier往两个街区外的基地大楼走。已经午夜时分的路上空荡荡的，偶尔会有从酒吧出来的醉汉吵嚷着经过两人身边，还会对包裹得严严实实的Winter Soldier吹口哨。Rumlow半转头看了她一眼，他估计Winter Soldier今晚没少被灌，但她看起来完全没醉，只有一双漂亮的眼睛被酒精烧灼得闪闪发亮，好像很开心的样子。  
两个人并肩走了一会，Rumlow有点受不了这种沉默的气氛，掩饰性地咳嗽了一声随便找了个话题开了口：“嗯，你喝不醉的？”  
Winter Soldier闻言歪了下脑袋，语气中掺着一点疑惑：“不知道，没喝过酒。”  
对话变成这样也就没什么好谈的了，Rumlow把手插进口袋里闷头走着，一边想着Winter Soldier其实也挺可怜的，不管做什么都被那些满脑子数据的研究员监控着，连酒都没喝过，任务外的生活简直没有任何乐趣可言。  
或许，该多带她来这种场合玩玩。  
Rumlow还在胡思乱想着，Winter Soldier就忽然答了一句“好啊”，语调中有难得的兴奋。Rumlow愣了一下，才反应过来她是在回答自己脑中的想法，随即又拉下脸来皱着眉看Winter Soldier：“你不能这样一直窥视我的想法！快点告诉我怎么关闭这该死的精神链接！”  
Winter Soldier抿着嘴唇，像是想笑又笑不出的表情，然后她问Rumlow：“你相信我吗？”  
“当然不信！”Rumlow几乎没过脑子的秒答了，Winter Soldier就维持着那幅好笑的表情摇了摇头：“这没有用，Brock。你不能全心地接受我，就没法掌握链接。”  
Rumlow一脸不确定地看着Winter Soldier，他有点恼火于这家伙总是弄得他措手不及，让他强烈怀疑这是不是另一个耍弄他的诡计。他们就这样在昏黄的路灯下互相瞪视了好几秒，终究是Rumlow举手投降，骂骂咧咧地说着好吧好吧我试试。  
“那我该怎么做？”  
面对Rumlow的疑问，Winter Soldier向他伸出右手，在Rumlow下意识地握住后告诉他闭上眼睛。  
“那应该是一条发光的线，你要想着我，我在线的端头，你可以靠近我一些。”  
“想象你进入我的身体，用我的眼睛在看，用我的耳朵在听，用我的大脑在思考。”  
“试着靠近我，Brock。”  
外界喧闹的蝉鸣和远处流浪猫打翻垃圾桶的声音都像隔着液体一般模糊不清起来，只有Winter Soldier的声音清晰地在Rumlow脑中回响。他沿着“线”融入了Winter Soldier的灵魂，他听到了许多嘈杂的声音，却都像遥远的呼喊一般是若隐若现的背景音。努力能分辨得出的是Winter Soldier一晃而过的想法，她在想已经过了11点的宵禁时间了，但在天亮前回去应该没问题。她在想Brock嘴角沾到爆米花屑了，他住院的时候大概没来及修剪胡子，下巴上冒出新的胡茬了。她在想他闭着眼睛的样子没那么凶巴巴了，是不是可以趁机亲他一下？  
Rumlow还没反应过来，Winter Soldier柔软的唇瓣就贴上了他的嘴唇。  
被吓一跳的Rumlow差点睁开眼，Winter Soldier机械的那只手却忽然盖住了他的眼睛，同时亲吻顺着脸颊延伸到Rumlow的耳边，Winter Soldier的声音依旧轻柔地回荡着。  
“现在，走远一点，把你在想的事情放在一个盒子里，想象一扇门，关上它，把这个想法藏起来，不要去想它，这样我就看不到了。”  
Rumlow努力按照她说的去做了，在她的手拿开的时候睁开了眼，看着近在咫尺的Winter Soldier的脸眨了眨眼睛：“你知道我在想什么吗？”  
Winter Soldier看着他，有点迷惑地愣了一会儿，又摇了摇头表示猜不到。Rumlow咧开嘴露出大大的笑脸——  
“我在想你的吻技烂透了！”  
不服输的Winter Soldier把Rumlow按在路灯杆上，直到Rumlow把毕生绝学的法式舌吻技巧都传授给她才罢休。  
第二天Rumlow到了基地，先去了趟资料室借电脑查询资料。他稍微读了一些关于精神链接方面的描述，发现研究者们对这玩意儿都有着异样的崇拜之情，尽用一些Rumlow要拼半天的华丽辞藻形容alpha与omega标记后的精神感受，还时不时要冒出几句“这是上帝赐予人类的恩惠”之类恶心的赞美词，比起科学研究倒更像文学巨著甚至传教圣经。Rumlow看了几篇比较主流的研究，却发现关于omega和alpha之间的连接，虽然有可以互相感知到对方的远近和身体状况这样的说法，但并没有任何文字提到可以读取对方的思想。  
这让Rumlow有点困惑，他以前从未和alpha连接过，并不知道别的couple之间是否能像他和Winter Soldier一样思想互通。但就未看到任何记载的情况来看，说不定这又是血清赐予Winter Soldier的一项特殊能力。而由于Winter Soldier也未和omega连接过，所以这项情况并未被Hydra纪录在案。  
Rumlow有些脸红，Winter Soldier说他是她唯一的omega，这并不是谎话。  
Rumlow继续读着研究资料，抛却精神方面的共通感会随着距离远近而改变这个新发现外，也就只有“一方受到的物理伤害会对另一方产生不同程度的影响”这一点引起了他的注意。  
他想起之前自己中弹的事儿，Winter Soldier会立刻按住他用那种野蛮的方式取弹，是不是因为她也被枪击的痛苦所侵扰呢？  
这其实有点糟糕，他倒不怕Winter Soldier受伤拖累自己，毕竟能伤到Hydra的最高兵器的人和事物都少之又少。反倒是Rumlow自己，他自觉是有点自毁倾向的缺陷人格，虽然不至于自己寻死那么严重，但任务中不要命地往前冲也是常有的事。如果因为自己受伤而影响了Winter Soldier的准星，可就保不齐Hydra高层会不会把他泡在培养皿里养着了。  
想到这儿，Rumlow暗暗捏了把汗，心虚地抬头看了看资料室里各干各事的人们，赶紧关了网页生怕下一秒就有人进来抓他去泡福尔马林，同时在心里想着以后出任务还是要悠着点儿的好。查完了这个，Rumlow盯着电脑屏幕发了一会儿呆，忽然抬手链接了Hydra的资料库，在搜索栏里输入了Winter Soldier。  
查询需要权限，Rumlow把指头按在识别器上，确认身份后洋洋洒洒的长篇研究资料就出现在屏幕上。  
Rumlow从没查询过这个词条，他也不认为组织会对队长级别的干事完全公开Winter Soldier的资料——所以这份详尽的资料是特意摆给Rumlow看的。  
Rumlow犹豫了一会儿，他知道自己和Winter Soldier的事情组织高层绝对都知道了，但之前还能说Rumlow是被强迫跟Winter Soldier链接在一起的，一旦他开始接受并了解Winter Soldier，事情的性质就变得完全不同了。知道的越多，负担就越大，Rumlow还没有想好以后他们要怎么走下去，在这种时候去了解她是不是合适呢？Rumlow不知道。  
但他终究不是个会思前想后纠结不断的人，走一步看一步通常才是最好的解决困难的方法。Rumlow又抬头看了看没有人注意到他在做什么事情，然后就耐着性子认真地读起了屏幕上的资料。  
而那份资料，详细地纪录了一个死于二战时期的传奇女性alpha的一生。包括她生前的所有生平与功绩，也包括她“死后”涅槃般脱胎换骨的痛苦重生。  
Rumlow看得手脚冰凉，他早该想到的，女性alpha本来就是极为稀有的人种，历史上叫得出名字的也就那么几个。怪不得Hydra要给她注射血清，相信除了改造实验外更重要的是要消除信息素隐藏她alpha的身份。  
彻底抹消掉她的记忆与存在。  
Rumlow觉得有点堵心。他原以为他们对她是视如珍宝的，现在看看，是珍视没错，却不是把她当作人类，而是作为一件好用的武器。关于这点Rumlow实在没法评判什么，他自己作为一个伪装成beta的omega，都是拼尽全力才能在世间安稳存活的状态，能自保已然勉强，更遑论为别人而抗争。  
他救不了她，一点忙也帮不了她。  
这样想想，好像更堵心了。Rumlow揉了揉疼痛的额角，关闭了资料库消除了浏览痕迹。在走出资料室之前他还做了一件事，按照Winter Soldier昨夜教他的，把今天看到的一切都装进盒子里，关在记忆的门后，上了一道又一道锁。  
他认认真真地对他的alpha隐瞒的第一件事，是有关于Jamie Buchanan Barnes的一切。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
又过了没几天Rumlow就拆线了，那次和他的alpha的“亲密接触”只在他侧腹留下了一道浅色的长条伤疤。训练工作又恢复到和以前同样的强度，只是最近都没什么棘手的任务需要特战队出动，Rumlow也乐得清闲，每天和自己的队员们窝在训练场，为他受伤休息的这段时间做点可有可无的复健训练。  
特战队没任务，Winter Soldier也空闲着，但奇怪的是这次他们并没有把她冻起来备用。Pierce把Rumlow叫去办公室了一次，问候完他的身体后就明示暗示地告诉他多和Winter Soldier接触一下，毕竟链接后这段时间她的身体和精神状况都难得的非常稳定。Rumlow不想多谈这些事情，该答应的答应了就匆匆告辞离开了。  
Winter Soldier没什么任务，血清又使得她不需要那么大的训练量也能保持体能的巅峰状态，有了大把空闲时间的alpha选择尽可能地腻在自己的omega身边。特战队员们已经对随时会出现在训练场的Winter Soldier习以为常了，自从上次一起喝过酒后他们都有点勾肩搭背称兄道弟的意思，见她来了都会凑上去打招呼开玩笑，没人把她当作那个冰冷无情的杀人机器。  
这天Rumlow刚钻进格斗场准备给这帮浑小子松松筋，Winter Soldier就来了。她看看在场边做热身的Rumlow，拎了一套头部护具也进了格斗场，隔空扔给Rumlow。  
“这……”围在场边的队员们发出一阵惊诧的窃窃私语，他们都记得上次陪Winter Soldier进了格斗场的自己是怎样被打得满地找牙的，而看着Rumlow二话没说地接过头部护具戴上，摆出格斗姿势，大家又都不敢开口劝说了。  
在外人听不到的精神空间里，Rumlow已经对Winter Soldier挑衅地开了几句玩笑了。Winter Soldier也不恼，抬起手作了个请的手势，在Rumlow举着拳头猛扑过来的时候敏捷地躲开了。  
Rumlow之前就多多少少有些感觉，现在跟Winter Soldier一打，他就更确定自己的敏捷度和反应力确实提高了。尽管她现在并不在alpha状态，没有强大浓烈的信息素刺激着Rumlow，链接带来的身体素质提高依旧很明显。接连躲过对方两记重击后，Rumlow瞅准空隙一脚扫向Winter Soldier的小腿，没想到对方反应更快，金属的手指忽地攥住Rumlow的脚踝向上扬起，Rumlow顺势扭身双手撑地，靠惯性躬身带倒Winter Soldier。  
令Rumlow始料未及的是对方并没有像预想的那么轻盈地压在Rumlow身上再被他起脚掀开，金属的拳头砸在Rumlow脸旁的地板上发出一声巨响。Rumlow吓了一跳，只是这一晃神的功夫，Winter Soldier已经敏捷地骑在他腰间压住了他的双手，女子略显凌乱的卷发柔柔地垂在Rumlow脸旁，她俯下身用光洁的额头碰了碰Rumlow的额头上的护具。  
“You lose.”  
Winter Soldier带点得意地说完这句话就放开了Rumlow，只是她刚起身还没站稳，躺在地下的人忽然一扫腿踹上了她的脚踝。Winter Soldier身形一晃，Rumlow已经鲤鱼打挺地翻起来将她扑倒在地，却没有用拳头，而是用手捏住了她有点婴儿肥的双颊。  
“又不是拳击赛，谁他妈的会和你讲规则啊哈哈！”Rumlow坏笑着蹂躏Winter Soldier的脸，被压在下面的女子一脸不高兴，金属的手指张合着，Rumlow的屁股就被狠狠捏了一下，让他猝不及防地发出一声嚎叫。之后的打斗就完全是小猫打架一般，两个人在垫子上滚得灰头土脸，场外一圈观众嘘声不断，直到副队长拿了Rumlow的毛巾和水过来，两个人才停止这无聊的打闹。  
Rumlow和Winter Soldier坐在休息区的长板凳上，Rumlow出了点汗心情舒畅，喝着功能饮料晃着脚。Winter Soldier坐在他旁边，捧着Rumlow差人买来的牛奶喝着。外人看来他两只是无聊地坐在场外看着各自训练的队员们，而事实上两个人用只有对方能听到的方式聊着一些琐碎的事情，就像他们最近腻在一起时常常做的那样。  
“你防御的时候重心会稍微偏右。”Winter Soldier低缓的声音在Rumlow脑中飘荡着，“下午和我好好对打一次，把这个习惯改掉。”  
Rumlow抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，转脸对Winter Soldier露出抱歉的表情：“啊，下午不行，过几天有个潜入窃取任务，我预定今天要去踩点看下撤退路线。”  
Winter Soldier听了就不说话了，背靠着墙咬着盒装牛奶的吸管，也不看Rumlow，却明摆地拉下嘴角鼓起脸。Rumlow被她孩子气的反应逗笑了，禁不住想逗她：“那你和我一起去吧？只要你逃得过那些‘公主侍卫’，我倒是很乐意带你去……约会？”  
Winter Soldier的眼睛一下子亮起来了，忙不迭地点点头答应，随即她又歪着脑袋想了想，忽然抬手，修长白皙的指尖点了点自己红润的嘴唇。  
“给我个保证。”  
Rumlow暗暗有点吃惊，比起一开始标记他的Winter Soldier，那个如她的机械臂一般冷硬绝情的武器好像慢慢融化了，Rumlow不知道是不是因为链接的关系，自己的思想与性格也在影响着Winter Soldier。现在的她会和Rumlow开玩笑，也会和他聊天斗嘴，虽然脸上还是没什么表情，但整个人像被注入了生命活力一般鲜活了起来。虽然她时常还是会堵得Rumlow接不上话，但Rumlow知道她已经不再是那个会无情地伤害他的武器了。  
所以他暗暗地瞟了一眼在各干各事的队员们，然后转过头飞快地亲了Winter Soldier一下。一触即分的亲吻没什么粘稠缠绵，但对方嘴唇的柔软触感好一阵都留在Rumlow唇上。  
得了便宜的Winter Soldier脚步轻盈地跑了，Rumlow也甩着毛巾准备去休息室冲个澡换衣服，刚走到门口队里的Davis就从后方赶过来，扒着Rumlow的肩膀神秘兮兮地压低嗓音问他：“队长，你跟Winter Soldier……？别说没有！我刚刚可都看见了！”  
“就你小子眼睛毒……”Rumlow翻了个白眼用胳膊肘撞对方的胸口，Davis嘿嘿笑着揉了揉被撞的地方，嘴巴不停地跟Rumlow插科打诨：“说真的队长！不管Winter Soldier是beta还是omega，哪怕她是个alpha，也顶不住队长这荷尔蒙爆棚的攻击的！头儿你要是搞定了最高机密，那……嗷！”  
Davis的话讲了一半就变成了一声惨叫，他捂着屁股恼怒地转头，看到身后正放下脚的是自家副队长后就乖乖噤了声，被对方冷眼盯着灰溜溜地跑了。Rumlow转了眼睛看Rollins，在对方开口前先竖起一根指头，警告性地瞪着他：“不许说教。”  
Rollins脸上露出了一点疲惫，他摇摇头，把手上Rumlow的手表递过去给他：“这个，你落在格斗场了。”  
Rumlow接过手表，随口道了谢，没再看Rollins一眼转身走了。  
到了约定的时间，Rumlow把车停在基地大楼背面的林阴路上，正跟着汽车电台哼着老旧的歌曲，Winter Soldier就像风一般拉开车门撞进车里。  
“开车开车。”Winter Soldier跑得有点喘，Rumlow惊了一下，本想问她难道是一路杀出来的，但看看后视镜又没什么人在后面追着，Rumlow就放了心，一打方向盘上了路。  
Rumlow一边开车一边偷眼瞟着Winter Soldier，天气已经冷下来了，她穿了一件浅色的短夹克，带着皮手套掩饰与众不同的手掌，牛仔长裤和中筒靴衬得双腿笔直修长。她开了车窗透气，窗外的冷风吹起她的长发，带着女性温柔的香气拂动着Rumlow的呼吸。  
为了避免车牌被目标地周边的摄像头拍到，Rumlow把车停得比较远，下了车和Winter Soldier两人并肩走过去。穿着休闲便装的女子给Rumlow提供了很好的掩护，他们看起来和街上成双成对的情侣们没有任何差别。只是男人有双南欧风情含情脉脉的眼睛，而女人姣好的面容和身姿带着清冷如雪的美艳感。  
令人艳羡的一对儿。  
行动路线很快就探查完毕了，Rumlow看看满脸新奇兴奋的Winter Soldier，转头扯出一个不会被对方看到的笑容。  
他们用一整个下午的时间，做了世间所有情侣都会做的事情。他们手牵手逛街，被沿街卖花的女孩儿拦住强行推销。他们在冰激凌店驻足，尽管寒风呼啸，也丝毫不影响Winter Soldier对香草冰激凌和巧克力冰激凌无法取舍的爱。他们去看了一场电影，Winter Soldier挑的卡通片，两个人在满是儿童和家长的漆黑影厅最后一排偷偷地接吻。他们在Rumlow喜欢的意大利餐厅里吃了晚饭，Winter Soldier塞了满口意面脸颊鼓得像只仓鼠。  
他们用一下午的时间享受了前半生都从未体会过的甜蜜与幸福。  
初冬的天黑得越来越早，亮起的路灯给整个城市蒙上柔美的薄纱。两人吃完饭又逛了一圈回到停车场，Rumlow开着车带着Winter Soldier，坐在副驾的女子还沉浸在新奇快乐的情绪里，小声地哼着一首Rumlow没听过的歌，轻柔的嗓音在车厢里飘荡。Rumlow又抬眼看了看她，在下一个路口左转，拐上了一条并不是回基地的道路。  
“我带你去一个地方。”  
Rumlow从钥匙串里找出一把毫不起眼的插进面前的锁孔里，他不知道Winter Soldier能不能读出他情绪中的紧张， 但已经到了这里，Rumlow也就没什么好隐瞒的了。门后是一间独立套间，半地下室的房间只有一扇密封良好的顶窗，除了正室附带一个能淋浴的卫生间，整个房子比起住人的地方更像个避难所。角落里扔着成打的用过的omega抑制剂注射器，急救包、饮用水、罐头和速食食品靠墙堆着，房间正中是一张大床，床头连着一对手铐，枕头下露出一截手枪的弹夹。  
“在遇到你之前，我都是在这里忍过发情期的，一个人。”Rumlow走到床边冲周围挥了挥手干巴巴地说着，Winter Soldier站在关上的房门边，也不靠近，就用那种Rumlow读不懂的毫无感情的目光看着他。房间里还残留着一点omega信息素甜蜜的气息，但看看物品上落的灰，应该是被Winter Soldier标记后，Rumlow就再没来过这里了。  
那是当然，他已经不需要再独自忍耐发情的痛苦了。  
“为什么带我来这里？”Winter Soldier还是那副空洞的表情，缓缓开口问着。  
这太狡猾了，Rumlow想。  
他在Winter Soldier面前就像鱼缸中的金鱼，她看得到他所有的紧张不安和有点羞于启齿的小心思。尽管如此，她还是这样问了，仿佛Rumlow不亲口说出来，她就不会去执行似的一板一眼。  
Rumlow愤恨地咬着嘴唇，他能感觉到Winter Soldier的心绪像平稳的水面，但水面下是惊涛骇浪还是深不见底的黑暗，只等Rumlow给他一个答复。  
Rumlow又咬了咬牙，终究张口，述说着自己的渴望——  
“你想要我吗？作你的omega。”  
没错，他们之间，只差这一个口头的约定。  
Winter Soldier没答话，她只是从门边一步步向Rumlow走来，转为墨绿的双眼一直不曾移开视线地看向Rumlow的眼睛。一股湿暖的液体突然涌出Rumlow的后穴，伴着在空气中爆炸的信息素炸弹，瞬间点燃所有欲望与激情的火花。  
Rumlow知道这就是她的答案。  
Winter Soldier忽然加速跨过最后几步，像敏捷而优雅的黑豹扑上Rumlow的身体，两个人搂抱着翻倒在床上，激起一片爱欲的浪潮。Winter Soldier有条不紊地解着Rumlow的衬衣纽扣，只有空气中不再平稳的alpha信息素昭示着她的急切。相比之下Rumlow好像才是为此疯狂的那个人，他的裤子很快就湿透了，Winter Soldier把它从他腿上扒下来的时候他甚至丢脸地呻吟起来，拼命地伸长手去触碰对方身上所有他够得到的地方。  
Winter Soldier给了他一个长长的吻当作安慰，不得不说她是个出色的学生，Rumlow的吻技被她十成十地继承了。当肺里所有空气都被榨干后Rumlow眼冒金星地躺着大口喘息，Winter Soldier则猫一般蹲在床边一口含住了他的欲望之源。  
Rumlow快要发疯了，大概再过半秒就要发疯。直接通过口腔黏膜交换过来的信息素是燎原的烈火，摧枯拉朽地毁坏了他仅剩的理智。他按着Winter Soldier的脑袋一边哭喊一边挺胯抽送，没过几分钟就尖叫着被对方的唇舌推过了最高点。  
但是不够，不够，远远不够。Rumlow屁股里流出的淫水已经浸湿了皱巴巴的床单，而Winter Soldier居然还有耐心只伸了两根指头进去开拓。他几乎立刻又硬了起来，许久没被这样浓烈的alpha信息素包裹的身体一整个超负荷承载了，Rumlow觉得自己的脑子都化作一滩黏糊糊淫靡的汁水，从七窍汩汩流尽。  
直到Winter Soldier凑过来舔他的脸，Rumlow才发现脸上的水流感不是臆想，他真的丢脸地哭出来了，像个不知道该怎么办的孩子，埋在他的alpha温暖柔软的胸脯上呜呜啜泣。Winter Soldier用金属的手指擦去他的泪水，用精神链接跟他说着话，用最直白的语言夸他很棒，安慰他，取悦他，直到Rumlow红着脸喊她闭嘴催她快点进来。  
进入的过程并不漫长，但在Rumlow的感情线中被拉长为一寸一寸分明的摩擦，直到被彻底填满，他才呼出不自觉地屏住的一口气。Winter Soldier正面抱着他，把他安放在柔软的床铺上，然后就由慢到快地缓缓摆着腰，温柔而坚定地一下下操进Rumlow体内，一直深入到顶开生殖腔紧闭的宫口。  
随着被插入得愈渐激烈，Rumlow像无法呼吸般大张着嘴扬起脖颈，Winter Soldier再次搂紧了他，Rumlow无从判断她是真的还是只是在脑中呼喊着他的名字。Rumlow把腿尽力张开，他硬挺的欲望蹭在Winter Soldier没有脱掉的打底衫上拉出一道深色的水痕，他努力伸手勾着对方的腰，用最明确的肢体语言催促对方深深地贯穿自己，直到操透他的灵魂。  
在Winter Soldier的alpha性器成结前Rumlow就又射了一回，过度敏感的身体被胀大的结撑得酸麻而充实。这是他们第一次完全意义上心意相通的性交，Rumlow此刻知道那些研究巨著里华丽的赞美辞藻都不是虚构做假，巨大的满足与安定感涨满了他的身体，带他进入一个纯净得像提炼精粹过的幸福的结晶构成的天堂。  
如果他们曾在过去的岁月中有过对爱情与性的美好幻想，那这一幻想的最高级体现，也就是现在这样了吧。  
Alpha成结后将两具躯体紧紧扣在一起，Rumlow隐隐约约听到Winter Soldier在说喊她的名字，Rumlow一团混乱的脑中划过一个模糊的姓名，却像碰到什么冰冷刺骨的东西一般立刻丢开了。他最终开口叫她“Winter”，那是属于他一个人的爱的称谓。  
在Rumlow哭得断断续续地呼喊声中，alpha的精液灌满了他的生殖腔，完完全全打进他身体最深处。两个人都被这巨大的快感激得昏头昏脑，互相搂抱着像下一秒就会被迫分开一样没完没了地亲吻，把所有说出来的和想得到的话语都一股脑地灌输给对方，倾尽世间所有爱语互诉衷肠。  
这是他们所能得到的，最好的，以及最多的了。  
Rumlow在做爱过后小憩了一会，迷迷糊糊地醒来看到Winter Soldier已经穿戴整齐站在床边。她俯下身又吻了吻他还回不过味儿来的迷茫的脸，告诉他自己得赶门禁时间回去，而幸运的家伙你可以睡到自然醒。  
Rumlow撑起身想送她，又被一个吻糊弄着躺回了床上，Winter Soldier用还带着体温的金属手指揉了揉他的头发，然后直起身冲他眨眨眼，她的脸上露出了Rumlow迄今为止见过的最类似笑容的表情，跟他说晚安，还跟他说明天见。  
我想，我们会有明天的。  
这是Rumlow沉入梦乡前，面带微笑地想着的最后一件事。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
之后的一个多月的时间，是Rumlow记忆中最美好的一段时间。在这之后的许多年里他回忆起这段时光，都觉得像从别人的生命中偷来的那般甜美得带着虚幻的幸福感。  
他和他的alpha像恋爱中的少男少女，抓紧一切时间腻在一起，在茶水间的咖啡机前偷一个吻，在战场上配合得亲密无间，在任务归来的运输机里头手相抵的小憩。特战队员们在旁敲侧击地问过Rumlow一次并得到含糊其辞的答案后就基本明白了现在的情况，Winter Soldier来的时候大家会主动坏笑着找各种借口离开或是把Rumlow推出去，这种行为在Rumlow假装板着脸训斥过几次以及副队长冷峻严肃的瞪视下也不见收敛。  
同时组织也给了他们最大程度的自由，Rumlow并不怀疑这份自由有着相应的代价，但至少在此刻，他们像是要将前半生都未曾享受过的快乐一次性耗光一样，竭尽所能地热烈地爱着对方。  
后来Rumlow想起这件事，他没有后悔当时的放纵与无所顾忌，只是遗憾自己被爱恋的快乐冲昏了头，并未看清这背后的代价。  
他们逍遥了一段时间后，Winter Soldier被派去国外出一个短期任务，一个人。因为是潜伏性质的任务，所以只有Winter Soldier和组织单方面保持机密通讯，过远的距离也使得Rumlow无法用精神链接与她保持联系，链接的世界中只剩下一片空茫茫的冰原，飘着细碎轻盈的雪花。  
这段时间Rumlow也接到了自己的任务，带着特战队去追击一个逃亡的敌国疑犯，那次任务虽然等级不高，但Rumlow的小队还是有个今年才加入的新兵中了埋伏，受了重伤医治不及死亡了。Rumlow回来交完任务报告，又签了那个新兵的死亡通知书，虽然死的不是跟他出生入死已久的兄弟，但自己手下的人没了还是让他心塞了一段时间。  
因为处理了之后拉拉杂杂的事情，所以Rumlow是在和Winter Soldier断了联系后的第六天才开始觉得事情有些不对劲的。那天早上他刷牙时忽然开始恶心干呕，伴随着腹部隐隐的坠胀感。虽然Rumlow是个omega，总体来说身体素质要比alpha甚至beta差一些，但他凭借强韧的精神和不间断的日常锻炼保持着强健的体魄，平时连得感冒的情况都极少，更不要说这种不明原由的呕吐和腹胀感了。  
Rumlow立刻想到，是Winter Soldier出事了。  
倒不是他怀疑Winter Soldier的实力无法自保，而是这种情况实在过于异常。这很大可能是因为Winter Soldier受了物理或精神伤害，而这种身体影响通过链接迅速在Rumlow身上显现出来。这样想着Rumlow就有些坐不住了，他一到基地就去了通讯部，旁敲侧击地想要打听Winter Soldier的情况，却被告知只有最高长官有权查看Winter Soldier的通讯记录。  
在Pierce的办公室外来回踱步了半小时后，Rumlow终于还是推开门走了进去。他担心着Winter Soldier的情况，就没什么隐瞒的把自己的发现和想法告诉了Pierce。好在Pierce并没有太为难Rumlow，只是让他去研究部抽个血，确定不是他这边的身体问题，然后再去看通讯记录。  
Rumlow急急忙忙地赶去抽了一管血，一手按着止血棉就一路小跑地回到了通讯部。拿到那叠薄薄的记录纸后他先翻到最后一张，Winter Soldier最后一次传回密码消息是在今天早上，消息显示她已经和目标人物搭上线了，最晚一周就会结束对接工作返回。Rumlow这才放下心来，慢慢往前翻着记录，两天前Winter Soldier发来消息说机械臂受了些小损伤，小指关节有些活动失灵，但并不会影响行动。  
Rumlow在心里理了理时间，初步估计是机械臂损伤的那次Winter Soldier应该受了轻伤，这些伤痛通过精神链接忠实地反映在Rumlow身上，才造成了他最近的身体不适。这样想想Rumlow就松了口气，他们这种时常出生入死的人受点小伤简直家常便饭，只能怪精神链接太过敏感，Rumlow又是实实在在的“第一次”毫无经验，才闹得这么大惊小怪一场。  
Rumlow暗下决心最近要好好休养生息，身体力行地支持下Winter Soldier的工作。却不知道是不是突然改变混乱的作息开始早睡早起不适应的关系，明明比以前睡得多了，Rumlow还是很嗜睡，有时候坐在射击场旁边，在砰砰的枪声中都能迷迷糊糊地睡过去。  
这天也是，Rumlow在自贩机买了一盒柠檬茶，溜达着去了器材训练室，跟在做日常训练的队员们打了招呼，做了几组力量练习后就窝在休息区的长沙发上昏昏欲睡地点着脑袋。没一会儿Rollins走过来坐在他身边摇了摇他的肩膀，Rumlow就勉强打起精神跟他说了几句话。  
“队长，你没事吧？”Rollins的表情看起来有点担心，Rumlow则打了个大大的哈欠冲他摆摆手：“没事，天气太冷了，就很容易困。”  
Rollins带着一脸不相信的神情盯着Rumlow，沉默了一会儿又问他上次抽血检验的结果有没有问题。当时看了通讯记录Winter Soldier没事，Rumlow就把自己这茬儿完全忘记了，此刻Rollins提起，他才想起还有这么一档子事，顺手拿出手机往研究部那边打了个电话。  
电话接通后Rumlow就问自己什么时候可以去取化验结果，那边让Rumlow保持着通话稍等一会。等了好久才又有了应答，对方说Rumlow各项指标正常没有问题不用去取化验单了，说完都没等Rumlow回话，就匆匆挂断了电话。  
Rumlow盯着手机有点莫名其妙，抬眼又看到Rollins探询的目光，他就摇摇头：“研究部说我没什么问题，一切正常。”  
听了这话Rollins一脸的不赞同，Rumlow犹豫了几秒，还是小声跟他说了实话：“我想不是我这边的问题，应该是Winter Soldier正处于极度疲劳中或是什么体力透支的状况，连接过后身体的物理和精神状态或多或少会有些相互影响，我大概属于影响得比较严重的类型，就……”  
Rumlow的话因为看到Rollins越来越黑的脸色而被迫中断，他知道他想说什么，所以他在他说出来之前就挥挥手像赶走什么烦心事一般语气不耐地说：“这又不是我能决定的事情！你别总摆着这幅苦大仇深的脸，老子又不欠你钱！心里要有火你就去做五百个仰卧起坐，看看能不能帮你消个火！”  
Rollins大概是被他耍赖一般的话语弄得想笑又无奈，直勾勾地盯了他一会儿，忽然伸手揉了揉他的头发。没揉两下就被Rumlow歪了身子懒懒地躲了过去，还不耐烦地伸脚用鞋底蹬着他的屁股想把他踹下去。Rollins顺手抓了Rumlow的脚踝把他摊平在沙发上，又去休息室拿了块毛毯来，把Rumlow包起来让他睡一会儿。  
Rumlow这一觉睡得不甚安稳，精神的世界淡漠而平静，只有胃部有点泛酸的呕吐感让Rumlow在梦中还皱着眉头。  
之后弄醒Rumlow的并不是训练室里队员们的吵闹，而是梦境中突然加剧的寒冷和不安。他一下子就清醒过来了，身体还裹在毯子里不会受寒，但凉意顺着脊柱一路攀上来让他阵阵发冷。Rumlow立刻沉下性子进入精神链接的空间，却发现那里原本安稳飘逸的雪花化作凛冽的暴风雪，裹挟着冰粒的寒风刮擦着Rumlow的精神实体，卷着暴雪的龙卷风正向他逐渐接近。  
这让Rumlow瞬间慌了神，他一把掀了毯子跳起来，几乎与此同时，训练室的门被推开了，一身黑色作战服的Winter Soldier出现在门口。她的头发编成松散的麻花辫垂在肩膀上，戴着面罩的脸看不清表情，身侧的机械臂带着刚刚保养过的油亮光泽。  
见Winter Soldier进来，几个靠得近的队员打着招呼凑过去，却像是从她周身散发出的寒气中感觉到了不对一般，亲昵拍打的手掌终究没有落在Winter Soldier肩膀上，只是尴尬地悬停在半空中。Winter Soldier四下环顾了一圈，冰冷的目光最终锁定在刚从沙发上站起来的Rumlow身上，她步伐坚定而动作刻板地向他走来。  
Rumlow迎了几步，看Winter Soldier的样子应该已经去研究部维修过手臂了，她看起来状态不错，和离开的时候一样完好无损。只是她盯着Rumlow的目光不再是那种沉静如水的温柔，而像空茫得深不见底的海平面，任凭Rumlow怎么努力，也望不到尽头。  
“你回来了，Winter。”Rumlow靠近过去，伸了手想去摸摸看她哪里有伤到，但还没碰到，就被冷硬的机械臂一把甩开了。  
“这……唔！”未说完的话语化作了一声闷哼，Winter Soldier的右拳又快又狠地砸中了Rumlow的肚子，疼痛感瞬间在身体里炸裂。  
在Rumlow受到冲击弯下腰的瞬间，冰冷的手掌按住了他的后颈，顺势向下的动作迎上了Winter Soldier提起的膝盖，刚刚被拳头砸过的位置又受了狠狠的一下膝击。Rumlow闷哼了一声，眼前立刻被血色的眩光覆盖，随着Winter Soldier落下的腿他的身体重重砸在地板上。  
周围的特战队员们这才从震惊中缓过神来，愤怒而吃惊地叫喊着冲Winter Soldier而来，有几个人甚至本能地放出了alpha信息素，空气一下子就紧绷起来。可还没等他们靠近Winter Soldier，倒在地上的Rumlow就用尽力气大吼了一句“都不准动！”叫停了所有人的动作。  
Rumlow迟缓地从地上半支起身，抬头望着Winter Soldier。他没有出声，而是通过只有他们两人听得到的精神链接问着Winter Soldier发生了什么事。可是在链接的空间中原本清晰地连接到Winter Soldier的那根线被狂怒的风雪掩盖了踪迹，Rumlow看不到另一端她曾经清晰的身影，脑海中只有狂风暴雪遮天蔽日的昏暗惨白。Winter Soldier没有回答他，不管是在链接中还是用真实的声音，没有应答，有的只是掐住Rumlow的脖颈拖起他身体的金属手掌，和再度砸中他下腹的无情的拳头。  
Rumlow开始挣扎了，对方冰冷的手指掐断了他的呼吸，一下下打在他身上的拳头震荡开剧痛与酸麻。他拼命扭动身子同时扯着对方的手指，在又挨了两下后Winter Soldier放开了他。Rumlow像个面口袋似的毫无缓冲地摔落在地板上，膝盖和手肘撞出沉闷的钝响，他一下子没有力气再爬起来。  
他只是不死心的，在精神链接中疯狂叫喊着问Winter Soldier，发生了什么，你怎么了。  
紧随而至的是踹上Rumlow肚子的圆头军靴，Winter Soldier大概没留力气，这一下踹得Rumlow横飞出去撞翻了沙发凳再狠狠砸在墙角。Rumlow的后脑勺依着惯性猛地向后磕在墙面上，巨大的冲击力撞得他眼前一白脑子阵阵发晕，反应过来的时候发现自己在大口地呕吐，早上因为恶心本就没吃多少的早饭混着胃液呛咳出来。  
腹部的疼痛让Rumlow觉得人被拦腰砍断一样撕心裂肺得痛苦着，而更糟糕的是有一股暖流涌出了他的后穴。Rumlow勉强调用为数不多清醒的脑细胞判断了一下，空气中并没有甜腻的omega气息，有得只是喉间因为呕吐而泛酸的血腥味儿。  
不是信息素不是发情期的体液，Rumlow一瞬间就放弃般安了心。但Winter Soldier明显不打算就这样放过他，她几步迈到Rumlow身前，那硬牛皮质地的军靴再一次踹上Rumlow的肚子。背后抵着墙壁，Rumlow无处可逃，而他也根本不想逃走，他只是拼命聚集力气想翻正身体看到Winter Soldier的表情，可视野里只有她曲线优美的小腿和一次次又快又狠地踩在自己身体上的靴子。  
Rumlow勉强用手去挡，却被重重踢到了指掌关节，他好像看到自己的手指弯折成了一个可笑的角度，而那钻心的疼痛动摇着他勉力维持的链接中不停歇的询问。  
可是没有应答，没有应答。  
似乎有人惊叫了一声“血！”，然后场面瞬间就混乱了起来，有个人扑到了Rumlow身上，从他喊着自己名字的声音Rumlow大概判断出是Rollins。Rollins发出了两声闷哼，Rumlow的身体被挤在墙面和他温热的身体之间，有人大声骂着脏话，还有鸣枪示警的声音，外界一团混乱的杂音更让Rumlow在摇摇欲坠的精神链接中询问的声音微弱得几不可闻。  
Rumlow不懂，这一切究竟是为什么，而他的alpha始终没有给他答案。  
他从周围混乱走动的人腿之间认出了Winter Soldier的靴子，她被人推了几下趔趄着离Rumlow远了些。她的身边像是凭空出现一般忽然包围过来许多统一的军靴，那双漂亮的圆头皮靴在当地停了一会儿，然后调转方向向门口走去了。  
别走……别走……  
Rumlow用微弱的声音呼喊着，他都不知道自己是喊出声了，还是只是在精神链接中气若游丝地爬向那一片空旷的彼方。当那双靴子彻底消失在Rumlow的视野中时，他绝望地闭上眼，而各种疼痛与悲苦此刻才像回潮的海浪般猛烈地击打着他的身体，让他连喊疼的力气都完全失去了。Rumlow不知道自己是胃穿孔了还是肠破裂，体内有什么坏掉的东西让他的下体一片湿黏温热，血液像关不上的水龙头一样汩汩涌出。  
Rollins的声音从遥远而模糊不清的地方传来，那只比Rumlow的更为宽厚的手掌一直按在他的下腹，焦急的呼唤回荡在Rumlow耳边。他想回答Rollins没事，却发不出一点声音，连眼皮都沉重地撑不开，身体却像每一寸骨头都打碎了一样轻飘飘的。有双手过来拽他的胳膊，Rollins搂着他身体的手臂瞬间收紧到压出他肺里所有的空气。有人喊了一句大概是“你要让他死在你怀里吗”之类Rumlow无法理解的话，施加在腰背的压力就逐渐减小，Rumlow有了一小下失重的感觉，Rollins的体温脱离了他的身体，而他抑制不住的alpha的气息还在不远处紧紧跟随着Rumlow。  
在摇摇晃晃颠簸的过程中，Rumlow逐渐失去了五感，沉入夜晚降临后那片冰冷雪原无尽的绝对黑暗之中。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章罗叉肉注意

8.  
Rumlow再度醒来是在手术台上，无影灯晃得他睁不开眼，而意识回流后他的第一个反应就是拼命叫喊。这太疼太疼了，他不知道是这些可恶的医生连麻药都舍不得给他注射，还是麻药已经无法抵抗这种疼痛了。他嘶吼着拼命挣扎，但失血过多和手术带来的体力消耗，使得他的所有反抗在医生看来大概只是几声细弱的呻吟和身体轻微的抽搐，丝毫不会影响手术的进程。Rumlow的脑子被这疼痛搅得一团乱，他感觉像是有什么金属物在他身体里搔刮，把他从内部掏空，然后等待着灌进滚烫的铁水烧铸成一件乘手的武器，不会思考，只遵命令。  
这种疼痛和混乱并没有困扰Rumlow太久，因为他很快又昏死了过去。  
过了不知道多长时间，他在那熟悉的冰原上恢复了意识，他存在于精神中的实体只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，被凛冽刺骨的寒风从里到外完全穿透，让他举步维艰无法前进。在这一片惨白萧条的雪原之中出现了一点刺眼的红，Rumlow没办法靠近，这一小块火光一样明艳的色块就飘摇着来到了Rumlow身边。  
“嗨～”  
听到近在咫尺的声音Rumlow才勉强睁开眼睛，狂暴的风雪在他的睫毛上结成晶莹的冰花。站在他面前的是一个穿着血红色大衣的小孩子，小得无法一眼判定性别。但Rumlow下意识地觉得这是个男孩子，因为他有着和Winter Soldier一模一样的湖绿色宝石化成的眼睛，那眼中的果敢与坚毅世间不可能有第二个女孩能够有幸拥有。  
“我挺喜欢你的。”小孩子稚嫩的童音在Rumlow耳边响起，他饶有兴致地看着趴在雪地里奄奄一息的Rumlow，“但我没办法再保护你了。”  
Rumlow心想我才不需要小孩子来保护，只是他太累了，无法将这句话说出来。而那孩子像明白了Rumlow心中所想一般点点头：“没关系，反正她会保护你的，暂时还不需要我。”  
“那么，下次，有机会的话，我们再见吧。”  
小男孩说完这句话，冲Rumlow摆了摆手就走开了。Rumlow实在是又冷又累，也没心情看他去往何处了，就这样继续趴在精神世界中承受着狂风暴雪，很快意识又滑脱出他的掌控。  
黑暗，风雪，寒冷，惨白，各种情感与色彩在Rumlow的脑海中翻搅扰动。他似乎是醒了，看到一片雪白的世界，只有一块红色的是血，从输液管流进他的身体里，再从不知道什么地方流出去，一点也存不住。后来又不知过了多久，这唯一的色彩也没有了，流进身体里的液体变得透明，Rumlow也像得了雪盲症一般，被惨白的雪光刺瞎了眼睛。他想抬手捂住双眼，但打着夹板的手指动弹不得，身体也像被抽空一样聚集不起气力。无法阻拦的眼泪被雪光刺激得涌出眼眶，顺着眼角不停地滑落在带着消毒水味道的枕头上。  
不管是梦中还是现实，都是这褪去色彩的空茫茫的白，Rumlow渐渐就分不清是在梦里，还是醒着了。  
不知道从哪个时刻开始，Rumlow的梦里有了一点色彩，是树的枝桠上抖掉了积雪，冒出了零星鲜嫩的绿色。和耗尽了所有生命力的Rumlow不同，那是希望与生命的色彩。渐渐的色彩多而杂了起来，有挂着宣传画的走廊，有人来人往的大厅，有街道有建筑，最终归于一个Rumlow无比熟悉的房间，盖在他身上的被褥有着和记忆中同样的洗衣粉的味道。  
然后他在梦中看见了Rollins的脸。  
Rumlow有点开心，他好像昨天才见过他，但远得像隔了一个世纪。Rollins还是那副苦大仇深的表情，紧蹙着眉头，嘴角绷成一个硬邦邦的线条，Rumlow曾跟他说过要多笑一笑才不会让整张脸都冻住，而现在他只穿着一件薄毛衣，很快就会在Rumlow的梦里冻成一尊坚硬的冰雕。他把一只勺子伸到Rumlow嘴边，轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，Rumlow顺势张开了嘴巴，一勺温热而浓稠的糊状物顺着他的喉咙滑进空荡荡的胃里。  
Rumlow舔了舔嘴巴，这真神奇！在这种白茫茫的雪原之上，一切都是刺骨的冷，Rollins是怎么变戏法一样变出热乎的食物来的呢？Rumlow好奇极了，但他可不想和梦里不明所以的Rollins交流，所以他只是乖巧地张着嘴，等Rollins再喂一勺热呼呼的东西给他，而Rollins因为这动作舒展开了眉头。  
“觉得有哪里不舒服吗？”  
Rollins的声音很远，隔着梦中寒冷的空气悠悠飘到Rumlow身边。他恍然记起有次Rollins也是这样问他的，看来这梦境只是对他往昔记忆的映射。Rollins还是记忆中的那个样子让Rumlow安了心，他摇摇头，又点点头，给Rollins看自己的左手，折断的无名指虽然拆了夹板但还是没法好好屈伸。Rollins拿了不知道什么液体涂上去帮Rumlow细细地揉搓活动着，很快整只手掌都变得温热了起来。  
“Winter Soldier被冻起来了，两个月前的事情，因为意外发狂。”  
原本低着头折腾Rumlow的手的男人这样说到，同时抬起头来盯着Rumlow的脸。Rumlow从他的话语中捕捉到了一个名字，只是两个词的组合，却像是有自己的生命一样，带着初冬的阳光与微冷空气的触感，还有冰激凌和爆米花香甜的气息，让Rumlow打心底里感到幸福而充实。他并没有在意Rollins在说什么事情，只是听到这个名字，他就咧开嘴角露出开心的笑容。见Rumlow这幅表情，Rollins愣了愣，忽然又开了口。  
“我……一直没能告诉你，队长，我很喜欢你。”  
Rumlow听到了奇怪的话，这不像是Rollins会讲的话，Rumlow竖起耳朵听着，他想他很快就能察觉到蛛丝马迹，判断出这不是真的Rollins。  
“如果你愿意……我……我带你离开这儿吧！”  
“离开Hydra，离开这些操蛋的事情，我带你走。”  
“回我在老家留下的房子，没有人会找到我们的，只有你和我，再也不会见到任何该死的家伙。”  
Rumlow百分百断定这不是Rollins了，因为Rollins从来没跟他说过这样的话。但如果说梦境是潜意识中想法的延伸，那么他想要和谁一起离开呢？又是谁，会邀请他放弃现有的一切，去一个远离世事纷扰的地方度过余生呢？  
Rumlow不知道。  
见他没有反应，Rollins就捧起手中Rumlow的手，细细亲吻着他的指尖，嘴唇在那些伤疤和老茧上来回游走。亲吻让他的话语变得模糊不清起来，Rumlow隐约听到“计划”、“婚礼”和“爱”之类的词句。他懒得从梦里的Rollins手中抽回手，也不想费脑筋去思考Rollins在说什么，他还没想明白那个带着初冬气息的名字是怎么回事呢，哪有闲工夫应付梦中人的呓语？  
但Rollins没有善罢甘休，Rumlow第一次发现原来自己潜意识里的自家副队是如此缠人的黏糊糊的小甜派，像不甘不愿的少年，非要从Rumlow嘴里撬出什么来似的伸手拨弄着他的嘴唇。折腾了一会儿手指又换成了嘴巴，Rollins的舌头伸过来了，契而不舍地推开Rumlow没什么阻拦的牙关，捉着他的舌头翻搅吮吸着。  
嘴巴被堵着，Rumlow没法说话就更不用回答他咄咄逼人的问题了。等到有点晕眩的感觉漫上来时，Rumlow就努力动了动身子，梦里的人也遵从他的意志放开了那两瓣已经充血红艳的嘴唇，却没有离开，而是小口地吮吸和亲吻着Rumlow的脖子，像对待易碎品一样把他一整个搂在怀里。  
Rumlow并没有太在意，反正这不是真的，随便怎样都好。Rollins在他脖子里磨蹭了一会儿，见Rumlow没什么反应，就干脆钻进被子里，侧着身子搂住Rumlow，恋恋不舍地亲吻着他的嘴唇。  
“队长……Brock……”  
Rollins的呼吸开始有些急促，他宽厚的手掌滑进Rumlow的睡衣下摆，带着一点颤抖抚摸着他的腰背，小心翼翼地把衣物从Rumlow身上剥离。露在被子外面的肩膀有点受凉，Rumlow缩了缩脖子，Rollins的吻立刻就落在那一片光裸的皮肤上。  
Rumlow像是一个局外人，站在床边，看着在床上的被褥里四肢绞缠的两个人。他看得清Rollins各种细微的动作，包括虔诚地吻上他胸膛的嘴唇，和小心着不压到他身体的手臂，以及最终分开他的双腿，细细抚摸腿间不见光的皮肤的动作。Rollins在亲吻的间隙絮絮叨叨地说着话，不外乎是说他有多爱Rumlow，以及长久以来是用怎样炙热而焦灼的眼神注视着自家队长的背影，从很早很早之前就开始了。而此时此刻，一定是他在梦中夜夜祈祷才得以换来这些亲吻和触碰，他虔敬得如同在膜拜自己的神祇。  
可惜Rumlow没什么感觉，梦境剥夺了他的五感，取而代之地赐予他不用去思考的权力。  
他一点都不在乎Rollins在说什么，反正这一切只是一个无法成真的梦。  
当Rollins的手指进入Rumlow的身体时，他的感觉好像回来一些了。那些干燥而指缘坚硬的指头，犹豫着拨弄开他的肠肉，试探着向里钻去。他的身体比他的人显得有活力多了，自顾自地收缩吮吸着插入的异物，甚至自愿地分泌出了一些体液，方便Rollins的手指往里，再往里。  
直到打开欢愉的开关。  
尽管他没有发情，Rollins的手指在身体里进出带来的水声依然逐渐淫靡刺耳起来，带着信息素气味的黏液在股间扯着丝打起细密的泡沫。Rumlow一直没有发出什么声音，在他的梦境中画面比声音传递得更清晰，Rollins的嘴巴开开合合，在喘息的间隙里述说着什么，好像不停地讲话就能缓解他埋在Rumlow身体里的手指因为紧张而产生的颤抖一样。还有顶在Rumlow大腿边的，灼热坚硬的性器，好像这样不停的和Rumlow说些什么，就能让那根肉棍的热度褪去几分似的。  
到了某个时刻，折磨人的开拓终于停下了，Rollins俯下身吻着Rumlow，同时将他的双腿分得更开。那根热度不曾减退的凶器试探着顶着Rumlow的穴口，犹豫不决的声音也在Rumlow耳边响起。  
“我可以进去吗，Brock？”  
Rumlow迷茫地看着Rollins，他还处于深度睡眠中那种思维凝滞的迟钝状态，不是很能理解Rollins的话。只是对方的表情太过熟悉，那是Rollins每次不赞成Rumlow的某些行为和决定时会露出的，带着一点忧伤和无奈的表情，那种Rumlow每次都会毫不在乎地无视掉的，令人心痛的表情。  
他从来没有因为这表情停止过自己正在做或是将要做的事情，那么这次，至少在梦中，可以还他一个明白了吧？  
于是Rumlow点了点头，不管Rollins在说什么，这次就随他的愿吧。  
Rollins看到他原本以为不会等得到的点头同意，甚至小小地呆滞了几秒，随即脸上就充满了无尽的喜悦之情，双眼中迸射出欢愉的光芒。他一遍又一遍地亲吻Rumlow的嘴巴和脸上所有可以触碰的部位，拉起他的手臂安稳地环上自己的肩膀，然后沉下身子，小心翼翼地进入了Rumlow的身体。  
这是等待太久的期冀，这是在无尽的悲伤中唯一的救赎。  
当那血脉喷张的性器挤开层层肠肉，直到埋进最深处顶上紧闭的宫口时，Rollins趴伏在Rumlow耳边发出不知是在笑还是在哭的呜呜声。他宽大的手掌安全感十足地握着Rumlow的腰，在又一次深呼吸之后，开始了轻柔地耸动。  
随着动态的抽插开始，Rumlow原本游离在外的灵魂立刻被吸回了这具在床上承受着性爱的苦与乐的躯壳。感觉随即一样样跟着他返回，温热的水流般令人舒适的浪潮淹没了他，他像沉在水底似的眼前全是水面折射出的绚烂光斑。他不知道自己沉了多深，无法呼吸也不是什么大不了的事情，就算在梦中死亡，这也是一场绝美的梦，人们或许会在他的尸首上看到欣慰的笑容。  
渐渐的这温热的水被煮沸，Rumlow的身体被顶撞的力量催使着在沸腾的水中来回摇动，他张大了嘴，想大声呼喊，想尽力哭泣，想倾诉想求助想问为什么。  
为什么，为什么，他其实不懂，这一切的发生都是为什么。  
Rollins的呼吸开始逐渐粗重，这声音混杂着两人接合的下身发出的扑哧扑哧的抽插声回荡在房间里，Rumlow只是像个提线木偶一般任由Rollins在身体里冲撞纵欲。已然习惯这种入侵的身体会自发地回应Rollins的动作，每当被顶到敏感带就会犹自收缩含吮着插入的粗大性器，在每一次顶入时完全敞开迎接，在抽出时恋恋不舍地吮吸挽留。  
这是Rumlow的迎合，这不是Rumlow的迎合。  
他渐渐觉得这一切都无所谓起来，连自己股间的老二什么时候硬邦邦地戳在Rollins的腹肌上都没有发现。他被某种熟悉的感觉抓住了注意力，那感觉像是在水中漂摇不定的水母，稍一晃神就不知漂向何方。Rumlow追逐着稍纵即逝的思绪，思考思考，醒来醒来，调用全部可以用的细胞将自己从梦中催醒，他想知道在脑海中盘旋不去的那个念头，那个想法到底是什么。  
当Rollins的性器凶狠地顶进Rumlow的生殖腔的时候，Rumlow也抓住了思绪的尾端。  
他念出了第一个音。  
Rollins的性器开始成结。  
Win……  
逐渐饱胀的alpha结渐渐堵住了生殖腔的出口。  
Win……t……  
Alpha趴在他的身上颤抖着即将迎来高潮。  
只是一瞬间，疼痛席卷而来，像一辆重型卡车以180迈的速度冲撞上Rumlow的身体，将他撞飞再凶狠地碾轧过去。他勉强调用起的所有脑细胞在这一刻像疯狂的警报般轰鸣着向他传递着同一个信息——疼痛。  
Rumlow开始发狂一样地挣扎，扯着嗓子的尖叫在三秒后因为撕扯到了声带而变得暗哑，Rollins几乎按不住他抽搐挣扎的身体。那种在身体的正中间引爆了核弹一样的痛感让他瞬间崩溃，所有混着信息素流淌的血液都在叫嚣着排斥，像是要从每一个毛孔迸发出去那么激烈地渴望脱离异物的入侵，Rumlow整个人过电一般在床上抽搐弹动着。  
这是被标记后的omega，对链接最为忠贞的守护，和惩罚。  
Rolins实在看不了Rumlow这份痛苦得不能自已的样子，终究忍着疼退出了他的体内。已经开始成结的性器生生从甬道中拖出来的情况，带给两个人同样剧烈的疼痛刺激。他趴在Rumlow的身上缓了几秒钟才恢复了力气，赶紧手忙脚乱地亲吻抚摸着Rumlow的身体，手足无措地想要帮他缓解这份疼痛，哪怕效果微乎其微。  
在Rollins退出去后，那仿佛无尽的痛感也跟着消退了，只留下后遗症似的身体发麻和颤抖。Rumlow疼得泪眼模糊，呜呜地哭着看面前小心翼翼的Rollins，对方也尽力拥抱亲吻着他，用体温温暖他疼得冒冷汗的身体。  
然后下个瞬间，这份温暖突然从Rumlow身上抽离了，Rollins像一块巨大的阴影从Rumlow的视野中滑脱出去。他下意识地追着他消失的方向半转了头，模糊的泪眼看到房间里不知何时站了好几个人，其中两个人拉着Rollins跪在地上，把他的双手压在脑后用枪顶住。Rollins衣衫不整的，裤子还挂在膝盖窝，薄毛衣下露出光裸的大腿和仍旧半硬的性器，他回过头看了Rumlow一眼，Rumlow被泪水蒙住的双眼看不清他的表情。然后枪响了，巨大而沉闷的枪声吓得Rumlow的身体猛地颤抖了一下。  
梦醒了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章血腥注意

9.  
Rumlow像疯了一样开始尖叫，他从床上扑下来的时候Rollins已经失去生命的躯体也刚刚趴平在地面上。随着Rumlow一起落下来的被子缠住了他的腿，他没法站起身，只能在地上扭动着拼命向Rollins爬去，直到把那具正逐渐变冷的身躯搂在自己怀里。  
子弹由后脑射入，这么近的距离绝对瞬间丧命，可Rumlow还是执拗地按住他脑后黑焦的弹孔想堵住从中汩汩涌出的鲜血。但在地上迅速扩散的血迹让他更加惊慌，他勉强把Rollins的脸扳转过来，而眼前可怕的情景让他再次歇斯底里地尖叫着。  
Rollins的头盖骨被掀飞了，红的血和糊状的脑浆从那个形状不规则的大洞里涌出来，乱七八糟地淌在Rumlow身上。那对刚刚还温柔而欣喜地注视着Rumlow的眼睛，眼球爆裂了，留下两汪浅浅的血池，五官只剩下那双微启的嘴唇还能看出形状。  
那双半分钟前还亲吻着Rumlow的嘴唇。  
Rumlow没办法接受眼前的这一切，他不知道怎么把那些红的白的塞回Rollins的脑袋里，再把掉下来的头盖骨安回去，让那些血腥气浓重的东西好好地留在Rollins头中。他半边身子都粘上了Rollins脑袋里倒出来的那些玩意儿，正在逐渐变冷的那具身子大概是射精或者失禁了，空气中的味道变得更为怪异得令人作呕。  
但Rumlow完全不在乎这些，他拼命把流出来的东西用手捧着舀回那个已经像只水瓢般敞开的脑袋里，同时发出不知所措的细声尖叫。很快就有人抓着他的头发扯他，Rumlow在地上一滑Rollins的尸体就脱开他的怀抱重重地摔在血液和其它乱七八糟的东西混合成的一滩里。Rumlow死命叫喊挣扎着想爬回他身边，他用牙齿用使不上力的腿用已经染红的双臂，不顾一切地攻击拉他的人，想要从对方手下挣脱出来。这一反抗行为立刻引来了全面镇压，好几双手把他死死按在地上，而他拼着脱臼骨折的危险嘶吼着挣扎。  
一团混乱中有人喊着“按住他打镇静剂”，还有人喊着“小心点他刚没了孩子”之类的话，很快针扎的刺痛就从身体的某个部位传来，Rumlow被按住的躯体渐渐卸了力气。  
有人拉着他的一边脚踝在地上拖着，他渐渐模糊的双眼看到从自己眼前生长出一条宽宽的红色的印迹，一直延伸连接到那具已经僵硬的尸体上。  
当花洒的水冲到Rumlow身上时他又略略清醒了几秒，他一点也动弹不得的身体被靠在浴缸边上，一个穿白大褂的人在他的洗手台上摊开了一排餐具般闪亮锋利的器械，跟用水冲Rumlow的人打了个手势，那人就蹲下身像摆弄死肉一样拉开了Rumlow的双腿。  
这是Rumlow愈渐沉重的眼皮垂下前最后看到的景象。  
……  
……  
……  
Rumlow醒来了，在自己的被窝里。  
他家里不知为何充斥着一股消毒水的味道，可能是他不在家的时候有人来打扫过了。床头柜上摆着一碗已经冷透了的粥，Rumlow想不起来是什么时候煮的，只是有点疑惑打扫的家政工怎么没把这个倒了。从被子里爬起来靠坐在床头的动作消耗了Rumlow为数不多的仅剩的气力，身体各处都叫嚣着酸软和疼痛。  
Rumlow慢慢开始回忆。  
他想起他被自己的alpha狠狠揍了一顿。  
这之后的记忆变得模糊起来，他大概是在医院里昏迷了一段时间，期间半睡半醒的，做了很多光怪陆离的梦，他都不太想得起来了，只有精神世界中一片冰封的冷寂空间让他打心底里发着寒。  
他被自己的alpha狠狠揍了一顿。  
他并不是因为被揍的伤痛而耿耿于怀，在他还是个少年的时候，在独自流浪的街头受过比这严重得多的围殴。只是这个认知让Rumlow无措又痛苦，他不明白Winter Soldier为什么要打他，没有任何征兆，没有任何缘由，也没有解释。Winter Soldier就像她的突然出现一般，做任何事情都是风一样的直接而果断。她像春天带着花香的微风般包裹住Rumlow，给他恋爱的甜蜜与温暖，再像严冬凛冽的寒风一般，彻底扎穿Rumlow的身体，利刃似地划开他所有皮肤，把淬了毒的刀尖捅进他的心口，再狠狠地扭转了180度。  
那是说不出的苦与痛。  
而标记后链接会将双方的疼痛忠实地相互传递，在殴打Rumlow的时候，那些落在身体上的拳脚，会让Winter Soldier感受到同样刺骨的疼痛吗？那些坚定不移地施予的暴力，是否也带给她同样剧烈而绝望的悲苦？  
她却并未因此，产生一丝一毫的颤抖与犹豫。  
Rumlow试着沉入精神链接中搜索着Winter Soldier的踪迹，那条连接着二人的闪着冷光的线在距离他不远的地方就冻住了，和精神世界中苍茫的雪域大地融冻在一起。寒意顺着线不断传进Rumlow的身体里，他睁开眼睛，那层寒意也不曾消退，让他无意识地牙齿打颤。  
你是被再次冰冻起来了吗？  
Rumlow只能这样猜测着，Winter Soldier大概是在任务中受了什么刺激，她表面正常的头脑发了疯，才不受控制地打了Rumlow，并因为这意外发狂被冷冻了起来。  
这并不是Rumlow在惊讶地发现自己竟然无法恨她后，为她想出的开脱借口，这不是，绝对不是。  
不是。  
他能想出一千个理由，解释她的突然发狂。那个老旧的苏联产的洗脑机，说不定老早就螺丝生锈齿轮脱落了，只会把躺在上面的人制造成一个神经质的武器。Rumlow碰巧遇到了这个武器正常的时间，所以他和她谈了场恋爱。  
不，是他和它谈了场恋爱。  
Rumlow努力把这个糟糕的想法驱逐出自己的脑海，现在一切还不明了，怎么猜测都是自己的一厢情愿，他不想对Winter Soldier作出什么乱七八糟的妄断。对于和她之间的感情也是如此，他不想，也不会去否认那些美好的记忆是曾经存在于他们之间的。  
她真的存在过。  
Rumlow又坐在床上阴郁地想了一会儿，还是理不出什么头绪，就挣扎着翻下床想给自己找点吃的。脚一落地才觉出全身都打断一样的疼，他惊诧地想着自己是在床上躺了几个月吗？到底是被打碎了肋骨还是扯断了肠子，怎么跟大病了一场似的虚得要命。  
冰箱里的食物大多过期了，Rumlow先给外卖店打了个电话，然后翻出个保质期超长的压缩饼干垫了垫肚子。家政工把屋子收拾得非常干净，连餐桌上的纸巾都是新打开的，整个房间像做过现场清理一样似乎连个指纹都不会留下。  
Rumlow为自己这奇怪的想法而有些失笑，没等他再多想什么，外卖员按下门铃的声响就打断了他的思绪。  
吃完一整个玛格丽特披萨，Rumlow才觉得恢复了些力气。看看时间，午时刚过，Rumlow也没什么事好做，就收拾收拾去了Hydra的基地大楼。  
到了基地大楼，Rumlow先去给自己冲了杯咖啡，在茶水间里他遇见了Landon——特战队今年新进来的小伙子。对方看到他明显的一愣，然后面露惊喜地扑过来跟Rumlow打招呼祝贺他出院。  
Rumlow和Landon寒暄了一会队里大家的近况，Landon说这时大家都在楼下的放映厅集合学习战斗指导课程，所以整层楼都空荡荡的。Rumlow“哦”了一声，低头倒了一杯咖啡，一抬头又看到Landon一副想说点什么的欲言又止的样子。  
“怎么？我离队修养了几天，你们还学会有自己的小秘密了？”Rumlow捧着咖啡跟Landon打趣到，对方看Rumlow这幅开玩笑的样子，又犹豫了几秒，还是开了口：“头儿，您知道副队长的事儿吗……？”  
“Jack？什么事？”Rumlow有些摸不着头脑，Landon张了张嘴，最终艰难地说了出来：“副队长他……被发现在冷冻室里企图杀害冷冻中的Winter Soldier，被……被当场击毙了……”  
Rumlow惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，Landon还是低着头在说着：“组织昨天秘密通知了特战队的大家，还严禁议论或传播这件事，就……”  
“不不不！”Rumlow打断了Landon的话，“你在说什么奇怪的事啊？Jack不是上次战斗中就死了吗？寄回他老家的死亡通知书还是我签的字，哪来什么乱七八糟的击毙什么的？”  
Landon惊恐地看着Rumlow，像是在看可怕的怪物一般的眼神。他张了张嘴要说些什么，可从不远处传来的逐渐接近的脚步声引起了两人的注意。最终Landon只是匆忙地说了一句“头儿你当我什么都没说过”后，就逃一般离开了茶水间，而Rumlow捧着咖啡呆呆地站了一会儿，直到走过来的其他小队的队员跟他打招呼才反应过来回着话。  
走出了茶水间，Rumlow下意识地往电梯走去。他想起Landon刚才奇怪的话里透露的信息——Winter Soldier被冷冻了。他事实上并不确切了解冷冻室在大楼里的哪个位置，但那根被寒冰冻住的“线”，会指引他回到她的身边。  
果不其然的，Rumlow在地下研究部区域的一扇门前停下了脚步。他敲敲门，里面一名全副武装的警卫打开了门瞪着他。Rumlow认得这身衣服，是Hydra高层直属作战队——当时拦住因为自家队长被揍而愤怒地想要殴打Winter Soldier的特战队员们的，就是一群穿着这样带金属扣的军靴的人。  
“Winter Soldier在这里吧？我想进去看看她。”Rumlow神色坦然地说着，见对方眼神立刻变得凶狠起来，他又补了一句，“我就只是想看一眼，别的什么都不会做的。”  
那人直盯着Rumlow，按住嘴边的话筒不知跟哪里小声通话，过了一会儿似乎是得到回应了，才放Rumlow进去。他带着Rumlow穿过了两扇厚厚的防护门，又乘着独立电梯下了几层，最终来到一道紧闭的密码门前，扫了指纹和视网膜，打开了那扇门示意Rumlow进去。  
那扇门后并不像Rumlow所想的是一个冰库一般寒冷阴暗的房间，倒更像是个实验室，不大的房间里堆满了各种仪器，还有些不明所以的培养瓶和液体试剂的罐子。这些器材和用品都很干净崭新，唯有靠墙立着的一个棺材一般的铁柜子，带着几处厚厚的锈迹还显得有些脏兮兮的。  
她就一直躺在这里吗？在这里睡了醒，醒了睡地度过了七十多年的时光。直到美国队长都被人打捞出来了，她还只是历史纪念馆里一个受世人哀悼的亡灵英雄。  
Rumlow走过去趴在冷冻柜上，努力从柜门上狭小的视窗往里望去，那面双层防弹玻璃上结着绚丽的冰花，再往里看是比冰花更为炫美的女子。她仿佛只是睡着了，闭着眼睛，结着霜的长睫毛轻轻覆盖在隐隐发黑的下眼睑上，还是如平时的面无表情一样微蹙着眉头，形状饱满优美的嘴唇被冻得发白，嘴角不出意料地耷拉着。  
“Winter……Winter……”  
Rumlow轻轻叫了她几声，用精神链接，然后又换成小小声的呼唤，都一如预想的没有应答。他确实如他刚才保证的那样，只能看她一眼，别的什么都做不了。  
如果你醒来，还记得这件事，我会听你的任何解释。如果你忘了，我也会忘记。  
可你什么时候，才会再度苏醒呢？  
希望我能活到那一天，再见你的那一天。  
在心里又念叨了几句不会被听到的话后，Rumlow退后了几步离开了冷冻柜。再跟毫无知觉的Winter Soldier说些什么也没有意义了，他转身想出去，才看到带他进来的警卫还端着枪指着他，好像生怕他会对Winter Soldier做出什么不利的事情。  
我可要比你们任何人，都更希望她能好好的啊。  
Rumlow在心底自嘲地笑笑，没再说什么就跟着警卫走出了冷冻室原路返回，进入独立电梯时警卫好像接到了什么命令，对着话筒应了几句，等Rumlow要出门时告诉他Pierce请他去一下办公室。  
Rumlow还记得自己上一次焦灼万分地闯进这里的情景，房间的陈设和人都没有变化，在他看来却恍如隔世般带着轻微的不真实感。Pierce还是先客套地祝贺他出院，说了些注意身体和休息之类的话，然后将一叠资料和一个ID card隔着桌子推到了Rumlow面前。  
“神盾局，相信你并不陌生。美国队长，就更不用我多费口舌介绍了。”Pierce坐在办公桌后，保养良好得不像五十多岁的人的双手交叠在下巴下，“这次你的任务就是接近并监视美国队长，并配合已经在SHIELD内的相关人员的工作，为下一步即将展开的洞察计划作准备。详细的内容都写在资料里了，明天你准备一下去神盾局报道吧。”  
Rumlow接过资料，大略扫了一下任务等级和人员配置就点点头，把那叠薄薄的资料和卡片一起收进装备袋里。他抬头看着Pierce等待对方的进一步指示或者告别，他的长官却突然开口说：“关于Jack Rollins的事情……”  
Rumlow的眉头不受控制地跳了一下，这细微的动作没有逃过Pierce的眼睛，他立刻停下来关切地问Rumlow：“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
Rumlow闻言反倒一愣，赶忙摇了摇头：“不是，只是今天队里也有人跟我提起Jack……提起Rollins的事情，说他被击毙什么的……”Rumlow犹豫了一会儿，还是把自己的疑惑说出了口，“可Rollins不是在上次出任务时被重伤不治死亡了吗？他是那次任务中唯一死亡的我的手下，所以我……不可能会记错……”  
“你没有记错，Rollins是在上次任务中身亡的。”Pierce几乎立刻接话，“跟你说的人大概只是受不住自己的副队长忽然身亡的打击，有些精神恍惚什么的，不用太在意。”  
Rumlow将信将疑地听着Pierce的话点点头，对方继续说着：“我说起Rollins，也是想问你要不要重新选个副队？毕竟有个人帮着你处理一些事情也能不那么劳累。”  
“不，不用。”Rumlow马上拒绝了这个提议，“我暂时没心思再和新的副队磨合，而且马上要出的卧底任务，整个特战队要分散渗透进SHIELD里，所以有没有副队也不是那么重要的事。”说完这些，Rumlow顿了顿，又低下头说着：“我也不想，别人作我的副队。暂时不想。”  
Pierce也没再坚持，只是叮嘱了几句他这次住院得久了，队里有点人心不稳，希望有些过去的事情他能注意点不再提起。Rumlow含糊地答应着，他想起自己刚刚在冷冻室看着Winter Soldier时心里闪过的那些念头，犹豫着能不能开口询问，毕竟关于Winter Soldier的事大多还是机密状态。没想到Pierce像看穿了他的心思一般，一张嘴吐出了那个在Rumlow心头兜兜转转了千百回的名字。  
“Winter Soldier会再度启用的，很快。如果你这次的卧底任务进行得顺利的话，很快你们又能一起合作了，不管是出任务，或是做些别的什么事情。”Pierce脸上带着点狡黠的笑容冲Rumlow眨了眨眼睛，连声音中都含着逗弄的笑意。Rumlow因为顶头上司这几乎算得上明示的发言差点红了脸，尽管他知道这老狐狸估计连他们做爱的录像都细细研究过了，但被这么明摆地揭示出他和Winter Soldier与众不同的亲密关系，还是让Rumlow显得窘迫而不安。  
似乎是察觉到了Rumlow的不自在，Pierce从办公桌后站起身走到Rumlow的面前，Rumlow原本紧绷的神经在Pierce的手掌温柔地触摸他的头发时以一种极不自然的方式放松了下来。这个年过半百的alpha，依然拥有着异常凌冽的alpha信息素，但此刻他却没有用这天然的武器压制面前这个已经开始恐慌的omega，而是去引导他、抚慰他，让他颤抖着变得温顺，惊恐地冷静下来。  
“或许你需要这个。”Pierce笑着把一块柔软的东西掖进Rumlow交叉的武装带和胸口的缝隙里，“在你的alpha不在身边的时候，这些带着她的气味的小东西能让你觉得舒服一点。”  
Rumlow低头，将那块布料抽出来摊开在手里——那是Winter Soldier的手帕。他想不起上次见到它是什么时候的事情了，而沾染在上面的Winter Soldier的信息素带着熟悉又陌生的味道侵入他的身体，让他悬空已久的心灵找到了归宿，却又如同沉入深海般愈加凝重而冰冷。  
“记住这件事，Brock，完成你的任务。”  
许久许久以后，他才想起，大约就是从那个时候开始，他好像就不再是他自己了。  
把手帕给了Rumlow后Pierce也没再难为或是逗弄他，又交代了几句就挥挥手让他出去了。Rumlow恍惚地离开长官办公室，坐了电梯下楼回到特战队专属楼层的训练室。他一团混乱的思维还找不到出口，而仿佛已经独立于思维之外的理智在告诉他马上新的任务就要开始了，如果这确实是牵动整个Hydra的大任务的话，最终必定会出动Winter Soldier。而Rumlow所要做的，就是在他等待已久的那个解释到来之前，恢复到最好的身体状态并将任务顺利地进行下去，不论这个任务是要成为美国队长的密友，还是要作一个杀人机器。  
雇佣兵没有心，有的只是绝对完成任务的坚定。  
Rumlow做完了往常训练量百分之八十的力量训练，在病床上躺了许久的身体确实有些明显的体能减退，他从器材上坐起身，喘着粗气回手去拿放在小桌上的毛巾和水，却意外地摸了空。他怔怔地看着空荡荡的桌面，忽然想起会帮他放好毛巾和水的人已经在上一次任务中身亡了。  
或许他有心，只是心的那个位置，现在空了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
Rumlow在神盾的潜入任务基本顺利，他假作的身份是常年驻扎国外分部的高级特工，调回总部后成功进入神盾中级别管理阶层。Rumlow本来就是雇佣兵出身，卧底对他来说也和换个合作方没什么差别，反正干的都是那些脏活，只不过这次披上了一层正义之名的外衣。  
和在Hydra时一样，他以一个beta的身份，凭借高超的指挥作战能力和聪明随和的性格，很快就同神盾的特工们打成了一片，没有任务时也会勾肩搭臂一起去喝酒玩闹。原先特攻队的队员们四散进入了不同部门，再在Rumlow升入高级别开始独立组建新的战斗小组时，大多回到了他的队里，与原本就潜伏在神盾内的其他Hydra成员配合工作。  
Rumlow的生活好像一切如常，却又像是有什么完全不同了。  
他搬进了神盾的单人公寓，只带了简单的随身物品，他的旧公寓和他的秘密基地一样闲置着慢慢蒙上时间的灰尘。不知道是因为认床还是别的什么原因，他在夜晚总是无法入睡，精神一放松就会被拉入那片冰天雪地之中，从心底往外透着寒意。  
白天工作的时候忙得没感觉，回到住处才觉得疲惫和空茫都像大气压力一样挤压着他的眼球。他时常会忘记吃晚饭，在晚上8点半就躺上床，闭着眼睛假装自己已经睡着，心中默数着远处的钟楼在每个整点和半点发出了几声钟响，直到阳光再一次铺满整个房间。有时像从梦中惊醒一般突然反应过来，才发现自己坐在浴缸里，周身的水已经冷透了，他的身子却比水还冷。 还有一些拉拉杂杂的小事，有些忘记了，而有些连忘记本身，都不记得了。  
他就像一个包装精美的礼物，有漂亮的玻璃纸和彩色的缎带，被所有人喜欢着，却没有人知道这个礼物盒的里面包着怎样碎裂的、腐烂的、破败不堪的物品。  
Rumlow自己也不知道，而可能会知道这件事的人都不在他身边了。  
在神盾卧底期间Rumlow很少会回Hydra基地，即使回去了也不会再回到那个阴暗拥挤的房间里对着冰柜中毫无反应的人讲话了。这没有任何意义，她听不到，他知道。取而代之的，他会把Winter Soldier的手帕带在身上，放在裤子口袋里的那一小块布料像是某种安定人心的药物，隔着衣物紧贴着他的alpha为他取出子弹后留下的那个伤疤。而等到春天的色彩彻底在城市间绽放开来的时候，Rumlow第一次见到了那个传说中的英雄，那个在现代社会中，唯一和他的alpha有着共同回忆的男人。  
那是在Fury的办公室里，Rumlow被叫过去，本以为是和往常一样的每周任务汇报，没想到敲门后一推开，就看到一个身形挺拔的男人正回过头看向门口。  
“喔哦！这是在拍《Night at the museum》吗？谁把会动的美国队长蜡像摆在这了？”  
在Fury开口介绍前，Rumlow先微笑着冲男人打趣到。听到Rumlow的话，男人先是腼腆地笑了笑，然后友好地冲Rumlow伸出手：“你好，Rumlow队长，我是Steve Rogers。一直听闻你的战斗事迹，今天才有幸见面呢。”  
“听说我？！你确定这不是讽刺吗？”Rumlow咧着嘴角笑出声来，“每个男孩都是听着美国队长的故事长大的！那个挂满你大照片的博物馆，全被拿着小盾牌的男孩们塞满了，我都差点挤不进去！”  
Steve好像因为Rumlow的话而更加脸红了，如果不是亲眼见到，Rumlow可不会相信这个二战英雄是如此腼腆羞涩的一个人。他有着清澈温柔的蓝眼睛，目光像旭日初升般带给所有他注视的人希望和光明，如此温暖，如此正义。  
和她完全不同啊。  
“好了先生们，闲谈麻烦留到完成任务后的庆功会上吧！”一直被晾在一旁的Fury终于出声打断了两人的寒暄，把一个u盘从桌子上推过去滑到二人面前，“任务紧急，下午就出发，Rumlow你带着特战队配合cap，现在赶紧把资料给我背熟了！第一次合作都精神点！别让黑寡妇带着后备救援队去嘲笑你们！”  
Rumlow懒洋洋地笑着说着“怎么能麻烦女士去给我们擦屁股”，一边把u盘收进口袋，旁边的Steve像是也习惯了Fury这幅时刻都怒气冲冲的样子，只是换上严肃的表情点了点头没多说什么。  
出了办公室，Rumlow和Steve一前一后进了电梯，Rumlow交代完行动时间和出发地点等事，一抬头才看到Steve正用一种捉摸不定的温柔目光盯着他看。  
“怎么？我脸上有什么吗？”Rumlow露出一抹坏笑看着Steve，对方察觉到自己的失礼，马上抱歉地笑着摇了摇头：“哦，不，只是……你身上有种，熟悉得令人怀念的味道。”  
听到这话，Rumlow心中一凛，他应该还因为和Winter Soldier的链接作用而处于无味的beta状态，但美国队长受世间唯一的原版血清加持而产生的四倍力他也早有耳闻，难道他察觉到自己身上淡得几乎闻不到的信息素的味道了吗？  
“哇哦，多么常见的搭讪词！可惜我不是omega，想约我可得想点新词了，cap。”Rumlow表面镇定地和Steve打趣到，同时强调着自己的beta身份。对方倒是没有起疑心，只是因为Rumlow的调笑而有点害羞得红了脸：“不不，我不是那个意思。不是信息素的味道，只是一种温暖的感觉，就像……就像布鲁克林傍晚的霞光，总让我想起回忆里那些美丽的晚霞。”  
Steve说完这话，看到Rumlow的笑容有些僵在脸上，才觉出自己大概是说错了什么。他正要道歉，电梯到达的提示音响起了，Rumlow的表情也迅速转换过来，冲他笑着感谢他独一无二的赞美，然后一边说着一会儿见一边退出了电梯。  
直到电梯门合上并继续向下运行了很远，Rumlow还僵硬地站在电梯前，他的手一直插在裤子口袋里，紧紧握着那一方柔软的手帕。  
下午Rumlow在运输机里再次见到Steve时，他已经换上了那身紧绷绷的美国队长制服，那些线条优美的肌肉被衣料包裹着，更显出其中蕴藏的力量。见Rumlow正在和手下的人交代行动路线，Steve也走过来听，等到Rumlow交代完了，他忽然抬手示意发言：“我觉得这个计划很完整，各方面也都考虑周到，只是有一点，一开始的突袭我一个人就足够了，Rumlow你一定要和我一起进去吗？可能你留在外围带领行动小组吸引火力会更好一些吧？”  
Rumlow闻言感兴趣地挑起眉看着一脸温和无害的美国队长：“喜欢一个人单干？嗯哼～？”  
“这样说也没什么错。”Steve点点头，又补了一句，“你看起来倒是很习惯配合单兵作战的人了？这个突入方式很适合两人的行动组合呢。”  
Rumlow张了张嘴差点没接上话，他总不能告诉美国队长是的没错我有丰富的配合超级士兵的战斗经验，不管是在战场还是床上。他盯着战斗路线图思考了一会儿，还是摇了摇头：“这次我还是和你一起进去吧，让Fury知道我在外面躲着偷懒，下次可就没有能和美国队长合作这种好事落在我头上了哈哈！”顿了顿，Rumlow抬头看着Steve轻松地笑着，“我会努力不拖你后腿的，请务必让我近距离欣赏一下美国队长的战斗姿态吧？这可是每个男孩曾经的梦想啊！”  
Steve被这话说得不好意思了起来，也没再坚持，点点头叮嘱了他几句注意安全什么的，而飞机此时也正好降落在目的地附近的临时机场里。  
事实证明Rumlow确实有着丰富的配合单兵作战的士兵的经验，有他的辅助Steve可以完全将后背交出去，他以极快的速度向目标地突入时耳机里不时传来Rumlow提示路线的声音。他还有着很好的统领全局的作战头脑，一边关注着外围各行动小队的进度，一边还能跟得上Steve的速度前进。  
最终任务以超乎想象的高效迅速完美完成，Steve为此还在Fury面前夸了Rumlow几句，换来Fury一个鼻孔喷气的“我当然不会派个白痴给你”的回复。  
似乎就是从这次任务开始，两人算是建立了正式合作的关系，Steve出需要人配合的任务时会首选申请和Rumlow的特战队一起，尽管只是工作上的交往，Rumlow也觉得和这个传说中的英雄关系比旁人近了一些。  
或许他只是想知道，和他一样在那个有着美丽晚霞的城市中慢慢长大的女孩，是不是也曾有过这么温暖人心的微笑表情。  
后来有一次，他们从Fury的办公室交完任务出来的时候遇到了黑寡妇，这个漂亮的女间谍，和伪装的Rumlow一样，是个beta。她亲昵地过来拍了拍Steve的手臂算是打招呼，视线在Steve和Rumlow靠得很近的身体间转了一圈，就忽然带上了一脸狡黠的笑容。  
“怪不得给你介绍的那些omega姑娘你都不愿意看一眼呢，是喜欢这样的吗？”Rumlow一下子没反应过来，倒是Steve先红了脸，可拦不住Natasha继续往下说，“那你可要打败大半个神盾局的未婚女性了，Rumlow队长是很抢手的。”  
“哦，美丽的女士，在你面前无所遁形的感觉可不太好。”Rumlow不动声色地开了口，帮身旁的Steve岔开话题解围，这个可怜的人看上去都快蒸熟了。Natasha挑起眉梢把玩味的目光转向Rumlow，美丽性感的嘴唇间再度吐出逗弄的话语：“不过Rumlow你也从来没答应过任何姑娘的邀约，或许也说明Rogers还有机会？如果你想挑个alpha那可没谁比Rogers更好了！”  
这下连Rumlow都被堵的说不出话来了，同时他心底隐隐划过一个想法：谁说没有比美国队长更好的alpha。但随即他就在内心极力否定了这个想法，定了定神勉强维持着脸上尴尬的笑容向美艳的女间谍服软求饶：“好吧，女士！就放过我吧，能配得上美国队长的得是世间最甜美的omega，可不是我这样硬邦邦的男性beta，不是吗？”  
Natasha丝毫没被Rumlow这番说辞打动，继续若有所思地笑着盯着他不说话。这笑容让Rumlow一阵阵毛骨悚然，简直以为黑寡妇能看穿他的伪装指着他的鼻子斩钉截铁地说“你就是个omega”之类的。  
好在这时Rumlow腰间的通讯器响了，这毫无起伏的滴滴声在此刻听来简直天籁一般，Rumlow赶紧举着通讯器示意自己有任务，然后就逃一般离开了，极不厚道地把可怜的煮熟的美国队长留在了那张蜘蛛网上。  
入夜，Rumlow依旧在床上辗转反侧着。他不可抑制地想到自己的alpha，她曾经是个怎样的人？是像Steve这样强大而坚定的战士吗？或许也会有着Natasha这般诙谐狡猾爱欺负人的小性格？她可能有世间一切美好的品质，也会有像个普通人一样爱笑爱闹亲近人的个性。  
她璀璨如星却又温柔如水。  
如果没有那些发生在她身上的可怕的一切，她会不会就这样快乐并且充满希望的过完一生？  
而那样，Rumlow也不会遇到她了，一切的一切都不会发生了。  
痛苦和伤害都不会发生，幸福和满足也不会发生。  
Rumlow拼命摇头把这些乱七八糟的思绪赶出脑海，今晚他是注定无眠了，干脆换了衣服离开了一片静谧无声的宿舍层，坐电梯去楼下的训练层消磨漫漫长夜。  
出了电梯，Rumlow才发现昏暗的走廊尽头有个房间亮着灯，一道长形的光斑从虚掩的门缝里投射出来铺在地板上，一阵阵规律而猛烈的击打声也回荡在走廊中。Rumlow轻手轻脚地走过去推开门，正在打沙袋的人立刻警觉地转过身喊了一句“是谁”。两人面面相觑了几分钟，终究忍不住同时嗤笑出声。  
“看来血清还有让人不睡觉的功能？这样的话我也很想来一针了。”Rumlow语调轻松地打趣到，Steve稳住还在晃动的沙袋，又回过头冲Rumlow笑：“可你没有血清不还是半夜跑来这里了吗？睡不着？”  
Rumlow点点头算是肯定，望了一眼被打坏了丢在地上的两个沙袋，又不禁失笑：“我还想说不如邀请你打一场消磨时间呢，可看看这两个可怜的沙袋，我可不想和它们躺在一起。”  
Steve被说的有些不好意思，喃喃地道歉说没控制住有些过火了，看他有点局促的样子，Rumlow坏笑着指指旁边的垫子——  
“那我来帮你消消火吧！”  
和美国队长对打是一项很愉快的活动，他攻击有力、防守迅速，让Rumlow也不禁打起全部精神努力寻找奇袭的机会。可尽管他已经把所有心思都调动起来用来对打了，心底一个隐秘的地方却总是不时划过几句窃窃私语般的叨念。  
“如果是她那这一拳会再偏低几分，力度更强。”  
“是她的话能更快地扭身躲开根本不会被擦到，她的柔韧性无人能敌。”  
“她才不会遵守这些规则，刚才那一下我的肋骨就该断了。”  
Rumlow努力不去听这些杂音，却忍不住在心底不断将Steve拿来和另一个超级士兵做对比。而对方显然不是他在走神状态下还能应付得了的对手，又勉强抵挡了几分钟，Rumlow就被Steve压着趴在垫子上动不了了。  
“Ok，you win。”Rumlow拍了拍垫子认输，对方立刻从他身上起来，还很绅士地把Rumlow也拉起来，“超级血清真是名不虚传，我真庆幸自己不是那些需要被你收拾掉的反派，那一定很痛！被这么粗的手臂拧断脖子什么的！”  
Rumlow语调轻松地拍了拍Steve的手臂，换来对方一个腼腆的微笑：“别这么说，伙计！你的身体素质和反应力比我见过的许多alpha都要厉害。”  
顿了顿，Steve突然又开了口：“只是每次防御攻击的时候，重心会下意识地向右侧转移，虽然程度比较轻不易察觉，但是……”  
“老毛病了，改不了。”  
Rumlow迅速截断了Steve的话，只是一瞬间他就开始烦躁起来。这一切都太过相似了，这个和他的alpha一起长大的男人，简直无时无刻不在提醒着Rumlow曾经有过一个和他一样的超级士兵，在Rumlow的生命轨迹中留下了多么难以磨灭的印记。从消抹不去的气味到曾经说过的一字一句，像是密织的蝉茧，丝丝缕缕地编织起来将Rumlow缠绕其中喘不过气。他用一把刻刀将那个人留在Rumlow灵魂上的刻痕重新重重地描了一遍，让那些已经结痂的伤口再度迸血龟裂，把血淋淋的回忆全部暴露在这个男人浑身散发出的光芒之下。  
尽管他们从来没有，也不可能由Rumlow主动地，谈论起她。  
Rumlow愈加烦躁了，他开始的时候可没想到完成“接近并监视美国队长”这个任务，对他来说居然有着这样过不去的关卡，他在心中狠狠抽了自己一巴掌，提醒自己此刻完成任务才是最重要的，不要沉湎于那些回忆的假象之中无力自拔了。  
唯有完成任务，才能再见到她。  
“时间真的很迟了，我想你也运动得差不多了吧。”Rumlow伸了个懒腰拉伸了一下筋骨，努力扯出一个轻松的笑容对着Steve，“回去睡吧？我记得你是住在自己的公寓的？”  
Steve闻言点点头，和Rumlow说笑着走出了训练室。走到一半时Rumlow的鞋带开了，他停下来蹲下系鞋带，在立刻察觉到旁边的脚步声消失了后Steve也站住脚步，耐心地立在一旁等Rumlow。  
“好了，走……”Rumlow系好鞋带站起身，正招呼着Steve往前走，眼前却突然一黑，密密麻麻的黑点从视野中央迅速扩散开，遮蔽了全部视线，同时他身形一晃差点站不稳。等了几秒晕眩的感觉过去了，Rumlow眨眨眼睛，才发现是Steve眼疾手快地扶住了他，避免了堂堂特攻队长当场软倒在地的窘状。  
“谢了，cap！可能有点低血糖，最近没什么大任务身体也变得懒散了。”Rumlow简单解释了一句，同时不着痕迹地从Steve手中抽回了自己的胳膊。虽然他一直处于beta的无信息素释放状态，但美国队长周身环绕着的如同浓缩精粹过的结晶一般的alpha信息素，还是让他本能地有些排斥，每次接触过近都得打起十二分精神应对。  
Steve顺势放开了Rumlow，却用担忧的眼神看着他：“怎么会低血糖呢？你没吃晚饭吗？现在好些了没？要不要先去吃点什么？”  
“Wow，wow！感受到mummy对我的爱了！”Rumlow脸上挂起黠促的笑容，冲Steve摇着一根手指，“如果不是知道你从上世纪开始就是个绝对正直的绅士，我会以为这是一个蹩脚的邀约！想和我共进晚餐吗，美国偶像先生？”  
已经熟悉Rumlow的不正经的Steve这次倒没有脸红，只是面露温和的笑容顺着Rumlow的话打趣他：“如果你能好好照顾自己，我倒是不介意偶尔抢走这个神盾局所有女性趋之若鹜的共进晚餐名额。”  
“啊哈～如果你现在能给我一块巧克力之类的补充血糖，说不定我就答应和你去吃晚餐了。”Rumlow半开玩笑地难为Steve，没想到对方脸上的笑容愈加明显，一双天空般清澈的眼睛蓝得发亮，然后从外套口袋里掏出个小东西塞进了Rumlow手中。  
“看来只能让女士们失望了。”  
Rumlow摊开左手，手心里躺着一块锡纸包装的巧克力。他一瞬间有些恍惚，好像这个场景在哪里见过般即视感强烈，却又想不起来什么。Rumlow轻轻晃了下脑袋把乱七八糟的思绪赶出脑海，一边剥开巧克力的锡纸一边继续逗Steve：“伟大得不食人间烟火的美国队长居然会随身携带巧克力，是为那些随时来搭讪的姑娘们准备的吗？还是说我不小心发现了国民偶像可爱的小嗜好？”  
“哦不，两者都不是。”Steve宽厚地笑着，想了想又补充了一句，“而且我也没有不食人间烟火，21世纪的很多食物都很好吃，要知道战争年代在食品方面可没有这么多选择。”  
Rumlow耸耸肩示意他这只是个玩笑不用较真，一边掰下一半巧克力放进自己嘴里，牛奶混着巧克力的甜腻一瞬间在味蕾上绽放。Steve盯着Rumlow吃下整块巧克力后，忽然又开了口：“是Bucky，她喜欢这些甜食，所以我总是习惯带着一点甜的东西。”  
Rumlow心头一跳，努力屏住呼吸，他的理智告诉他应该结束这个话题了，有什么危险的东西就在那层薄薄的纸面之下呼之欲出，像一只猛兽就要将他吞噬。但他终究还是开了口，以一副自己听起来都觉得虚假得要命的故作轻松的语调问着：“她？我以为‘Bucky’是男孩子的名字？”  
“哦，Bucky是她母亲的姓、她的中间名Buchanan的昵称。她更喜欢我们叫她像是在叫男孩儿一样，因为她可是个一点也不想输给男孩子的家伙。”Steve的声音开始糅杂着回忆的温暖与轻柔，“Jamie Buchanan Barnes，你说去过美国队长博物馆的话，对这个名字大概会有些印象吧？”  
Rumlow当然有印象，那是他的alpha的名字。  
也是他唯一瞒着他的alpha的一个名字。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
和美国队长的晚餐邀约最终也没有成行，事情发展的比Rumlow想象得还要快。  
这天是Rumlow去跟Pierce汇报美国队长情况的例行日期，Pierce很少会在三曲翼大厦顶层他自己的办公室，Rumlow先去跟他的秘书打了个招呼，在得到允许后他推开门走进了Pierce的私人办公室。  
一进去，Rumlow就定住了脚步。  
Pierce在看一段视频录像，占据了半面墙的显示屏上是他曾经趴在上面寂寞低语的，Winter Soldier的冷冻柜。  
Rumlow不知道这是不是实况直播，从视频中传来的声音来看，他们似乎正在给她解冻。充斥在冷冻柜内的低温麻醉气体逐渐排空，那个棺材一般的柜子被放平，舱门打开的咔嗒声如同扣动Rumlow的心弦。  
“你来的刚好，Rumlow。”像是此刻才察觉到Rumlow已经进来了一般，Pierce转过椅子冲他打招呼，同时手指随意地点点身后的显示屏，“Winter Soldier正在被解冻，为了下一步的计划。”  
Rumlow嘴巴张合着，好一会儿才答了一句意味不明的“嗯”。Pierce像是对Rumlow这幅反应早有预料一般，带着一点假意的微笑抬手关掉了视频，看着Rumlow仍盯着已经空白了的显示屏愣了好几秒，才把目光重新转回自己身上。  
“我想你应该知道，洞察计划，对Hydra来说是怎样重要的一个计划。能顺利地让这三艘航母成功上天，那么我们期待已久的新秩序也就有了建立的基础。  
“尽管之后的路还很长很艰难，但走好这第一步，总是一个好的开端，不论对我们还是对这个世界来说都是如此。  
“而当这个计划的实施遇到阻力的时候，我们就需要出动我们最有力的武器，去保证计划能够顺利实施，进而建立一个有秩序的理想社会。  
“所以，这个武器——Winter Soldier，现在就是我们使用它的时候了。”  
Rumlow其实并没有用心听Pierce在说什么，那些新秩序之类的理论他已经听过太多太多遍了，他或许根本不在乎什么Hydra什么理想社会，他只是一个雇佣兵，秩序之于他的全部意义只是由疼痛的积累而建立，那些政治家的纯净与污染和他没有任何相干。但此刻，Pierce话语中的那个“it”，深深地刺痛着他的神经，让他由精神链接传递过来的寒意如过境的冷风般将他彻底吹透。  
她终究只是一件武器吗？  
似乎是看出了Rumlow目光中的疑惑，Pierce露出一点温和的笑容，换了个更为轻松的姿势靠在转椅上：“你可以去做你想做的事，我们只是想要Winter Soldier完成任务，建立新世界的秩序，而你所要做的是辅助Winter Soldier完成这个任务。”  
“至于你对Winter Soldier有怎样的态度和感情，使用怎样的手段，或者说如何使用Winter Soldier，说实话我其实并不在意，你大可以按自己所想的来。  
“记着这件事，Brock，我只想要看到任务完成这个结果，其他的，都无所谓。”  
之后Pierce又跟Rumlow交代了一些任务细节和时间，就没再说什么了。Rumlow机械地走出了办公室，下到地下车库，直到坐在驾驶座上点起一支烟，才发现自己的手还在止不住地颤抖。精神世界中的风雪停止了，广袤的冰原一片静谧，那个因为Winter Soldier被冰冻而变得狂风肆虐的可怕世界，随着她的解冻而重归宁静，在冰雪之下覆盖着生命微弱的律动。  
Rumlow的思维愈加混乱了，他像个可怕的毒瘾患者，打颤的手指伸进口袋却几乎无法握住放在里面的手帕，而直到将那柔软的布料掩在口鼻上深深地吸了一口气，他才勉强镇定了下来。沾染在上面的信息素仿佛带着某种安抚人心的力量，将Rumlow的理智从他混乱的思维间拉扯出来，从思考的回路之外给了他一道无须怀疑的指令——完成任务。  
Rumlow把手帕重新塞回口袋，汽车点火启动，握在方向盘上的手指已经不再颤抖了。  
等到Rumlow赶到基地时，Winter Soldier的解冻及调试工作已经全部结束了，他在研究部外遇到了整装待发的另一个小队的队长，那个肌肉虬结的alpha正因为可以取代一直与Winter Soldier合作的特战队而显得得意洋洋。  
“啊哈，Cap Rumlow！真惊讶能在这儿看到您！我还以为您现在被美国队长保护着都不会来这种脏兮兮的地方了！”  
那满怀恶意的alpha信息素在空气中酝酿出令人作呕的气息，他以为身为beta的Rumlow闻不到，而事实上Rumlow只能拼命调动起所有的注意力克制自己不要当场吐出来。由于神盾的卧底身份，在计划未完全明了前Rumlow和整个特战队是禁止参与的，在这种紧张的时刻Rumlow还回到Hydra基地实际上是十分危险的行为，而他现在已经管不了这么多了。  
他只想要一个解释，由他的alpha亲口告诉他。  
“听着，我不想在这里跟你起冲突。”Rumlow垂了眼睛不去看那个满怀恶意的alpha，“我只想跟Winter Soldier单独说几句话，不会耽误你的任务时间的。”  
对方不置可否地挑了眉头，往一旁侧了侧身让Rumlow进去，在Rumlow的手按上门把手的时候，对方满含戏谑的声音又在Rumlow耳边响起：“里面是有监控摄像的，这个我想您知道吧？”  
Rumlow不想理会这意味不明的发言，沉默着转动门把手走了进去。  
自那次使得Rumlow在医院躺了不知道多久的暴力相待后，这是Rumlow第一次见到清醒的Winter Soldier。她看起来好极了，长时间的冷冻休眠没有在她身上留下任何可见的伤害，还是如Rumlow最初见到她时那样，美丽而又强大。  
正如Rumlow能感觉到的那根连接着他俩的“线”绷紧了一般，Winter Soldier也可以明确的知道自己的omega就在她身前不到五米的地方。可她没有说话，没有抬眼，甚至连穿上作战服的动作都没有丝毫停顿。  
就像他根本不存在一样。  
Rumlow深吸了一口气，出声让还在房间里整理仪器设备的研究员们出去，等到最后一个人离开并关上门后，他才如同解除了暂停时间的魔法般动了起来，向Winter Soldier走去，眼睛一直没有离开还在犹自整理穿着的女子的身影。  
“Winter……”  
Rumlow在精神链接中轻轻地叫了她一声，尽管他们就面对面不超过半米，他还是选择用这种不会被别人听到的方式向她递出了温暖的信号。有许多话在见到她之前一直在Rumlow脑子里盘旋，关于见到她后的情形Rumlow已经在脑中演练了千万遍，可所有话语和情绪此刻却像被冻住了一般哽在Rumlow的身体里找不到出口。他进一步靠过去，一边在链接中呼唤她的名字，一边接手帮她抽紧作战服上的武装带，把每样他已经无比熟悉的武器装配在她的身上。  
Winter Soldier停下了动作任由Rumlow帮他整理，却没有回答，不论是在链接中还是真实的声音，没有回答。  
就像当时她发狂般殴打Rumlow时一样，不论Rumlow问她什么，都没有回答。  
那根发光的“线”不再连接到她的身体了。Rumlow的面前有一扇门，沉重而结实的金属门板上布满了厚厚的冰霜，像被冰封了上千年从来不曾打开过的古堡。而更为可怕的是这扇门没有把手，没有锁眼，没有任何可能从外部打开的办法。  
Rumlow被单方面地隔绝在Winter Soldier的精神世界之外了。  
察觉到这一点的Rumlow忽然恐慌了起来，他知道Winter Soldier没有被洗脑就直接冷冻了，按理说那些他们曾经共享的美好记忆都完完整整地留在她的脑袋里，能对Rumlow关闭精神链接也证明她对Rumlow还保持着信任与连接，精神的空间没有受到任何破坏。  
可她就是什么也不愿对Rumlow说，任何话语和情绪，都不再对他透露了。  
“Winter……Winter……”Rumlow终于控制不住地叫喊出声，扯着Winter Soldier的领口把她拉到面前，拼命想要看进对方的眼睛里，却只读到一片空茫的灰绿色。  
她甚至都不愿正眼看他一眼。  
门外响起了“咣咣”砸门的声音，伴着恶声恶气的“时间到了”的催促声，Rumlow却充耳不闻般只是死死拽着Winter Soldier的领口沉重地喘着粗气，多一句话都说不出来。Winter Soldier也没什么动作，就任由他拽着，放空的目光像是穿透了Rumlow的身体盯着他后面的某个地方，眼中没有任何波澜。  
“别这样……别这样对我！Winter！Winter！”Rumlow开始不受控制地大喊大叫。他都不知道自己想从Winter Soldier那里得到什么了，只要她别再这样，仿佛Rumlow是一个幽灵或是什么没有实体和思想的影子一般不存在似的，完全不理会他。Rumlow颤抖着靠过去，绝望地闭上眼睛想要吻她，想要触碰她的嘴唇以及灵魂，看她是否还如他记忆中那般，带着初冬微寒而甜蜜的气息。  
在Rumlow得以吻到她之前，就被狠狠地扯着领子扔出去摔坐在地上。  
“哦哦，Cap Rumlow，这可太难看了！”那个讨厌得令人作呕的alpha活动了一下手腕，似乎还在回味把Rumlow像只狗崽一样丢出去的快感，“不是随便什么货色都能和Winter Soldier搭档的，没这个本事就最好赶紧滚开，这么死缠烂打的可不像话！”  
Rumlow从地上跳起来扑过去，对方却像对这个能和Rumlow打起来的机会等待了许久一般露出森然的笑容，立刻摆出了战斗姿势并释放出狂暴的alpha信息素，狭小的房间里骤然浓度超标的信息素折磨着Rumlow的神经，他却像完全没有感觉到一般对拦在Winter Soldier面前的alpha挥出了拳头。  
可拳头并没有落在对方的身体上，而是撞进了坚硬的机械手掌中，那根精巧的机械臂上的零件发出一连串错动咬合的声音，Rumlow的手腕立刻感觉到了强大的扭转力，跟着整个身子都不受控制地歪向一侧，在Winter Soldier放开手后重心不稳地撞上了一旁的操作台。Winter Soldier没再出手，只是跟那个alpha说了一句简短的俄语，似乎是在催促对方不要错过任务时间，而受到Winter Soldier维护的alpha简直控制不住脸上神采飞扬的表情，他趾高气昂地对Rumlow冷哼了一声，就跟着Winter solider走出了研究室。  
房间里只剩下Rumlow一个人了，精神的世界里也是。  
Rumlow不知道怎么回到神盾总部三曲翼大厦的，整个城市在他神情恍惚的这段时间里已经陷入了夜色的怀抱。因为不是Rumlow参与的任务，他只知道Pierce最初告诉他的Winter Soldier去狙击已经对洞察计划起了疑心的Fury这件事，具体的操作流程及Winter Soldier的完成情况他都无从得知。他好像真的像他的alpha对待他的一样，成了一个游魂，在空荡荡的三曲翼大厦里游荡着，没有目标，没有希望。  
或许还是有的。  
他再一次从口袋里掏出Winter Soldier的手帕，深深地呼吸着沾染在上面的信息素的味道。这大概是他的alpha留给他的最后也是唯一的东西了，那代表着回忆中所有美好与甜蜜的气味中掺杂着什么Rumlow分辨不出的东西，像一个面目模糊的人搂住Rumlow的肩膀，让他能够逃避般不去想那些他无法理解的混乱的现实，将注意力集中在心中仅剩的，根深蒂固的那个念头上来。  
Pierce说，要完成任务，要完成任务。  
尽管他并不知道为什么要这么做，可这个命令已经催促着他的手脚行动了起来。午夜的钟声远远传来，通讯器也在滴滴作响，Rumlow的眼神重新变得清明而坚定。他的理智和情感好像分属于不同的人格，但现在由情感所掌控的那个人格被他关了起来，只能在脑海中某个遥远的地方发出微弱的啜泣与反抗的叫喊，而属于理智的人格告诉Rumlow他有自己的任务，他要去完成任务。  
但为什么要完成任务呢？你的alpha已经不要你了啊——这个由情感的人格发出的疑问被各种计划部署与命令的声音彻底淹没了。  
Rumlow在神盾医院的走廊里找到了Steve，他看起来有点糟糕，衣服脏兮兮的，紧锁着眉头，环绕在周身的信息素也暗潮汹涌般激荡着。他知道Fury死了，就在与这条走廊一墙相隔的手术室里停止了心跳，这对Rumlow来说没什么所谓，他能提炼出的信息只是Winter Soldier又一次完成了她的任务，而Rumlow也有自己的任务要完成。  
之后的事情在这个信念的驱使下都变得顺理成章及无法阻挡起来。Rumlow带着特战队在电梯里伏击了不愿配合的美国队长，在这几个月的相处中带给Rumlow许多温暖与困惑的男子看他的目光像是在看一个陌生人。这不足为奇，就连Rumlow也觉得自己对自己来说像个陌生人。他好像变成了比Winter Soldier还要好用而听话的机器，为了任务不择手段以及拼尽全力，浮于表面的人格让他举起电击棒一次又一次地爬起来攻击着面前暴怒的alpha，而藏于深处的人格告诉他你还不如死在他手上。  
虽然他更希望，死在她手上。  
没什么意外的，Rumlow和特战队全员被打昏在电梯里，美国队长逃脱了，并且在Rumlow带人去发出信号的商场里围堵他时再一次神奇地逃脱了。Rumlow像是一条疲于奔命的老狗，沿着Steve留下的踪迹发力狂奔，却总是慢一步地错身而过。无法完成任务的焦躁感在Rumlow体内逐渐累积，让他愈加烦躁并且大脑一团混乱，他开始慢慢理不清这些事情发生的缘由以及结果，如同卷进漩涡的小船，被命运的浪潮追逐翻卷着，越沉越深就要消失不见。  
在这纷扰变化的世界中，唯一恒定不变的，是立于他精神世界中的那堵冰封的门，Rumlow觉得它可能再也不会被打开了。  
他连为什么会被关在门外都不知道，却一点也不恨立下这道禁锢的那个人。  
所以当Rumlow在新泽西州发现又一次慢了一步被美国队长逃脱了后，疲惫异常却又如磕了药般诡异地兴奋着申请了Winter Soldier出战。  
这并不是Rumlow第一次和Winter Soldier一同出任务了，却是他第一次只能战斗圈外围观看道路监视录像，连听战斗实况汇报的资格都没有。榴弹发射器、冲锋枪、手枪、匕首及特制炸弹，这些东西都曾经由Rumlow的手装配在Winter Soldier的身上，他会在做完这些后为自己的劳动付出换来一个奖赏意味的黏腻亲吻以及一句“Good luck”，而现在，他却再也不能站在她的身边与她并肩作战了。  
Rumlow努力把脑海中那个“我做错了什么？”的小小疑问声埋葬起来。  
Winter Soldier一如他过往记忆中那般强大而锋利，像刚刚开刃的尖刀，带着慑人的寒意。Rumlow坐在监控车里看着各个角度的监视录像，Winter Soldier与Steve的近身肉搏愈加白热化，他手里握着通讯器等待这个如神祇般高高在上的男人坠落在凡间泥土中的那一瞬间。  
而出乎意料的，那没有发生，Winter Soldier在一次缠身的激烈搏斗分开后被剥掉了面罩，那张无数次出现在Rumlow梦中的面庞以不同的角度显露于所有终端显示屏上。她因为纠缠许久而没有结果的战斗烦躁地皱着眉头，瞪着面前高大强壮的男人，湖绿色的眼睛里冒着怒火。由她熟悉的表情Rumlow知道，她正在释放出全部的alpha信息素，让那狂暴激烈的alpha气息压倒面前不知好歹的敌人。  
但Steve却猛地顿住了攻击的动作，一脸惊讶地愣愣看着她。Rumlow这才想起，在这个世界上还有一个人，和他的alpha有过更多也许更美好的回忆，他们在一起度过了无忧无虑的年少时光，也经过了烽火连天的战争年代，直到在那个风雪肆虐的悬崖上从此单方面的天人永隔。  
而这个人的存在已经从她的脑海中被彻底抹消了。  
显示屏无法传递出声音，但Rumlow看着Steve做了一个口型，他无比确定地知道他发出的是哪个单词。  
“Bucky？”  
通讯器在此刻疯狂地响了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章血腥注意。

12.  
当Winter Soldier的身影在静止的车流间跳跃消失时，Rumlow也正从车上跳下来用枪指着Steve。  
他走过去踹了一脚Steve的小腿，这个昨天还狂暴地揍过他的alpha就像根木头一般直挺挺地跪了下去。他全身的alpha信息素都冻结了似的凝滞环绕着，显示出主人完全混乱的精神状态。Rumlow忽然有些不忍心起来，他知道那种感觉，被Winter Soldier看着，却又像完全不存在一般被她的目光穿透。不知什么原因，她选择不认识Rumlow，而由她并不知道的原因，她也不认识Steve了。  
把Steve带上运押车的时候，Rumlow看到了他的脸，恍然若失的，悲恸欲绝的，好像世间的一切就此失去了意义。  
“Steve……我……”  
Rumlow忽然张了口，他的情感像是终于冲破了理智的束缚一般从冰封的冻土里艰难地冒了头，而在他来得及说出任何话之前，一旁的队员小声提醒了他一句时间，将那未说出的话语就此斩断在舌尖。  
Rumlow沉默地锁上车厢门，驶向郊外的抛尸地。  
可惜他准备好的铲子终究也没有派上用场，拉开车门的人们只看到空荡荡的车厢和车底板上的大洞。Rumlow说不清是生气遗憾还是松了一口气的感情更多，Steve像是有某种超能力一般，在任何严密的包围及看守中都能逃得走，Rumlow已经对这一次又一次的失败免疫麻木了。他让其他的队员都回神盾听候调遣，自己则驾车去了Hydra的基地大楼。  
尽管不愿承认，他还是担心着他alpha，担心着她在遇到曾经存在于她生命中的那个男人后，会有怎样的想法以及情绪。  
尽管他已经无法感知到她的任何思维了，精神的世界里重新刮起了狂暴的风雪，那扇门还是屹立在一片苍茫的风雪之中不曾改变。  
Rumlow意外地在基地中遇到了Pierce，他已经知道美国队长逃走的事情了，似乎是同样看开了这个超级士兵不可能被一群普通人困住一般并没有过多责怪Rumlow。Pierce坐上电梯一路向下到了地下深处的研究部，Rumlow在他身后跟着，他开始反应过来Winter Soldier大概真的出了什么问题，才会使得Hydra的最高领导人都这么急匆匆地在这种关键时刻赶回基地，而在研究部的门前一个人慌张地说着“她不太稳定”之类的话，进一步证实了Rumlow的猜想。  
Winter Soldier真的出事了，Rumlow在见到她的那一刻就明白了。她穿着作战裤和工字背心坐在某个仪器的椅子上，露在外面的机械臂似乎刚刚保养过还泛着光泽。那双向来安定而冰冷的眼眸失去了焦点，她的视线在空气中无措地游移着，甚至对Pierce要求汇报任务的命令都充耳不闻，直到年迈的alpha带着暴虐的信息素一巴掌扇过她的面颊。  
“桥上的那个男人，是谁？”  
她终于还是问出来了，Rumlow深深地吸了一口气，他知道她的思维正在试图冲破Hydra在她脑中设下的层层禁锢，想要从一堆被打碎研磨成粉末的记忆中拼凑出那个让她感觉熟悉的人。Rumlow开始沉入精神空间中，他死死盯着Winter Soldier，同时在链接的漫天风雪之中狂乱地敲打着那扇冰封的门，拼命想要把自己的思维传达到门的那一侧。  
不要说！不要说！不要说！  
可那扇门太过厚重了，任由Rumlow在上面将双手磨到涌出的血珠都冻结起来，Winter Soldier也听不到他发出的任何声音。  
“I knew him.”  
Rumlow绝望地闭上了眼睛，他听到Pierce絮絮叨叨地说着什么“秩序”“自由”之类的话，而当他洗脑般灌输的演讲结束后，Winter Soldier委屈得甚至开始显得有些可怜的声音再度在房间里响起——  
“But I knew him.”  
Pierce长长地出了一口气，站起身跟身边的研究员们说了几句。Rumlow已经知道接下来等待她的，等待他们的是什么了。  
洗脑。  
这真是干脆而好用的手段，像把弄脏的衣物丢进洗衣机，只要按个按键就能除去一切污渍。这也是残忍而霸道的手段，按下洗衣机按键的人可不会知道那些记忆对拥有它的人来说是怎样珍贵到拿生命也无法交换。从寒风肆虐的松林里拖走Barnes中士的人不会知道，在布鲁克林的街头回身微笑的瘦弱少年有着怎样温柔的眼神，同样此刻在这间屋子里的Pierce和研究员们也不会懂，微冷空气中分享的冰激凌、路灯下颤抖的亲吻以及做爱时十指相扣的手掌都分别带着怎样的温度。  
他们把Steve Rogers的存在从Bucky Barnes的脑中抹去了，现在也要把Brock Rumlow的存在从Winter Soldier的脑中抹去。  
不论Winter Soldier之前是出于怎样的缘由对Rumlow封闭了情感及思想如同他们从未相识，在这之后，她都将彻底地完成忘记他的任务。  
Rumlow的大脑像是停摆了一般，他空茫地看着他们给Winter Soldier绑上束缚带，看着她咬住硅胶的口塞，看着按下按键后那把椅子开始后仰而闪着电火花的弧形夹板扣住了她的头颅。Pierce没再多说一句话转身向外走去，Rumlow也机械地跟在后面，快要走出洗脑室的铁栅栏门时他最后回头看了她一眼，看着她因为紧张而胸脯剧烈起伏着，只露出一边的灰绿色眼球在眼眶中惊恐地颤动着。  
这就是最后一眼了，他看到他曾真心爱过的alpha的最后一眼。  
Rumlow无意识地转回视线，却发现Pierce停了脚步回过身来，他看着Rumlow若有所思的目光，让他觉得可能有某些更可怕更激烈的事情正在酝酿之中，如同陷入密布毒蛇的陷阱，只等那一个触发的信号。  
“你最好留在这，找个安稳的地方待着。”  
Rumlow一下子没反应过来，而Winter Soldier的惨叫瞬间传来，这惨叫像是有了利剑般的实体，猛地劈进了Rumlow的脑壳。  
链接通感。  
这种感觉没法用语言形容，像是把内脏由喉咙拉扯出来再用灵巧的手指打了结，一切尖锐的痛感全部来自身体内部。Rumlow眼中的世界像个坏掉的大显示屏，所有色块都在不规律地疯狂闪烁，在视网膜上撞击跳跃。有人用电钻捅穿了他的头盖骨，钻头在脑袋里鸣叫着高速旋转，血液脑浆和皮肤打着旋儿飞散出去黏在天花板和墙壁上，如同一幅抽象风格的绘画。像是整个脑袋被按进了搅拌机里，锋利的扇叶欢快地呜呜尖叫切割着，把鼻子眼睛都打成血肉模糊的一团。而不论是被钻头捅穿还是按进搅拌机，这一切都是在Rumlow异常清醒的情况下发生的，像是感觉的神经线路统统搭错了边，神经脉冲在突触间癫狂地传递，连昏死过去的机会都吝于留给他。  
也许过了一个世纪那么长，这过电的疼痛终于慢慢缓和了，Rumlow模糊的眼前是地下室的水泥地砖，他的脸被并不平整的地面擦出细微的划痕，有人拖着还在抽搐不止的他往某处走着。他并不悲伤，可眼泪和唾液都控制不住地滴淌在冰冷的地砖上，身体的麻痹尚未解除，Rumlow感觉不到自己的四肢，唯有心脏快速而迅猛地砸着他的胸腔，愤愤不平地想要从那里撞出去。  
这就是Winter solider所承受的痛苦，痛苦中的一小部分。  
后来有人给Rumlow注射了药物，刺痛与麻痹慢慢褪去了，Rumlow靠在墙边虚弱地喘息着，没一会儿就沉入了并不安稳的睡眠之中。  
他做了个很长的梦，梦里所有人的脸都像被砂纸擦去了一般模糊不清，这些没有脸的人在他的身边来来回回走动着。梦里唯一清晰的是他自己的脸，他看起来很高兴，尽管Rumlow并没有照过镜子确实地知道自己高兴时的样子，但他看起来很高兴。他飞扬跋扈地笑，他困惑又不甘地皱眉，他神经质地咬着拇指的指甲，他强掩羞涩地移开了视线。Rumlow有点惊讶地发现自己还能有这么丰富的表情变化，而他随即想明白自己会在怎样的情况下露出这些细腻的表情。  
这是Winter Soldier的记忆，这是她和Rumlow一起度过的美好时光的记忆，这是她应该已经失去的记忆。  
Rumlow直到醒来后的好一段时间都没法从这种梦境的虚假与空茫中脱离，有人进来告诉他到了出发的时间了，他声音空洞地答应着，跟着对方走出去，上了去神盾局的车。  
他愿意相信自己是被精神链接带来的痛感损伤了大脑的某些部分，他看似正常的头脑已经发了疯。他真实的自我在精神世界的寒天冻土中蜷缩着，背靠那扇未曾改变的冰封的门紧缩成一团。Rumlow的身体所看到的、听到的、感受到的以及他做出的相应反应，更像一部早已预设好的电影，在真实的他的面前播放着，无法改变也无法暂停。  
他的精神把他的身体弄丢了。  
Rumlow看到自己进了航母的控制室，跟里面的特工对持要求发射航母，然后枪响，键盘敲打的咔哒声，警报器滴滴作响，通讯器在腰间振动，靠在嘴边的话筒带着硝烟的味道，防火通道门被踹开的吱呀声，拳头打在肉体的疼痛，撕扯衣物的张力，说话的声音，打斗时视野的晃动，由身后靠近的大团阴影，地面在脚下倾颓，火舌舔舐着后背，整个头顶的空间被一座城市那么巨大的机械怪物填充了。  
失重。  
只有失重能让人从梦中惊醒。  
Rumlow猛地打了个颤，大脑觉得他死了，给了他的身体一个脉冲，他醒了，不过没什么用，他觉得自己快死了。他的右手被压在一块戳着钢筋的水泥板下面，双腿没什么知觉了，血液从身体的不知道哪个地方汩汩流出去，轻飘飘的感觉从四肢百骸蔓延开来。  
他就快要死了，他却一点也不难过，甚至有些放弃般的开心。终于要结束了，这些操蛋的事情，他都想不起一切是怎么开始的了，或许很短，或许很长，而这过程中的分分秒秒被提炼成一些不连贯的画面，在他眼前混乱地播放着。有些很清晰，比如说年少时孤儿院弧形的顶窗上爬着的紫藤花，有些很模糊，比如说Rollins在那场战斗中死去的惨状，还有些很奇怪，画面上的所有人都穿着四十年代风格的古旧衣衫，带着像磨花了的老旧胶片一样泛黄的色彩，简直就像不是他的记忆。  
并不是没有遗憾，但更多的是解脱。  
Rumlow勉强动了动还有知觉的左手，手指在砾石的地面上蠕动，艰难地一寸寸靠近自己的腿。指尖碰到了温热的液体，这些已经离开Rumlow身体的血浆细胞和DNA已然没有任何价值了，只是让Rumlow的手指靠近裤缝的动作更顺畅了些。他的指尖终于勉强探入口袋，和记忆中一样，那里有一块柔软而干净的布料。  
又花了大概一架航母从天上掉下来那么长的时间，Rumlow才把这块布料凑到脸前。那上面他的alpha留下的信息素已经很浅淡了，就使得混在里面的某些别的东西更加清晰起来，像一只固执的手伸进Rumlow的脑袋里，胡乱搅和着他的思维。但这次Rumlow勉强压制住了，他的时间不多，不能浪费在混乱之中，他要把所剩无几的时间拿来回忆他生命中为数不多的甜美与幸福。  
回忆太过美好，像拨开盖在Rumlow身上的楼板，照耀在他脸上的那一小束阳光。  
他想起了Winter Soldier冲他伸出手把这块手帕要过去的样子，那天她穿了很漂亮的白裙子，针织衫柔软而温暖，削下来的苹果皮连成长长的一条，雪白的奶沫沾在翘起的红润嘴唇上。他们好好相处的时间也就那短短几个月，而这几个月的每一分每一秒都能让人回味许久，美好得像是从别人的生命里偷来的一样。  
照在脸上的阳光越来越多，Rumlow像是从冰冷的河水里浮出来似的暴露在阳光的照耀下。  
那块手帕上沾上了Rumlow的血，他有点着急地想要擦去却越抹越花，软趴趴的布料在眼前晃出一片眩光，而这光晕之中Rumlow看到了Winter Soldier。她的头发湿漉漉地披散着，作战服也打湿了贴在身上，一张漂亮的脸因为疲惫和寒冷而显得异常苍白，还带着几处青紫及擦伤。  
Rumlow想不起这是哪段记忆了，他们好像没有经历过任务中下起雨的情况，Winter Soldier这么狼狈的样子也很少见。她把压住Rumlow右手的水泥板推开，大略检查了一下他身上的伤口，目光落到盖在Rumlow下半张脸的手帕上，她拿起来凑到鼻尖，眼中的疑惑一下子变成了愤怒，然后狠狠地把那块布料撕破丢了出去。  
Rumlow张着嘴无声地“啊”了一下，勉强伸出的手臂还向着手帕被扔掉的方向，而Winter Soldier握住了他的手贴在脸旁，金属的另一只手轻轻地拍着Rumlow的脸颊。  
“清醒点，Brock，坚持住，我救你出去。”  
精神世界中那扇原以为会亘古不变地屹立着的门，在此刻轰然倒塌。  
这不是任何一段记忆，这是实实在在正在发生的事情，他的alpha来救他了，从那次不知缘由的暴力相待之后，他的alpha跟他说了第一句话。  
“我来救你了。”  
Rumlow一下子反应过来了，他没有死，也不会死了，因为他的alpha来救他了，她想让他活下去，继续承受在世间存活的痛苦与绝望。  
Rumlow觉得这简直太过分了，他在这段感情里没有任何自主权，Winter Soldier想标记他所以标记了他，想要他所以让他发情，想体会恋爱的快感所以对他好，厌倦了想丢弃他所以打了他并自此无视他。而此刻，不知道她在想些什么的大脑又抽了什么疯，似乎是觉得还是Rumlow活着自己能多个玩物，就霸道地剥夺了他死去的权利，让他活下来，然后继续被她玩弄及伤害。  
这哪里是爱，这只是任性的支配和占有。  
所以Rumlow开始发疯一样地反抗，就像长久以来积累的压力并没有被日常的生活和自我安慰代谢掉，全部积攒在这一刻爆发出来一般。他不肯跟她走，也不愿意她碰他，打她咬她，用已经破破烂烂的身体，用骨折了的四肢，用一切能动的部位拒绝她，伤害她。原本就所剩无几的生命力在此刻被无所顾忌地挥霍，他的右手肘以不可能的角度扭曲着，小臂和手掌顺着惯性甩打在Winter Soldier的身上，他的血溅在那张娇美雪白的脸上，让Rumlow发出快意的嘶嘶笑声，喉咙间继续涌出大口大口的鲜血。  
Winter Soldier惊讶地看着Rumlow，脸上的鲜血衬得那双湖绿色的眼睛更加大而明亮，闪动着不知所措的微光。而在Rumlow挣扎着挺起上半身用脑袋去撞她的时候，她终于闭上了因为惊慌而半张的嘴巴，咬着嘴唇举起了那只如同死神的镰刀般可以任意取人性命的金属手臂，并起的五指在空气中划出一道短促的风声，砸在Rumlow的后颈上。  
Rumlow眼前一黑，他解脱了。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
雨夜深凉而又漫长。  
Rumlow首先感觉到的是疼，全身的骨头都被碾碎了一般，内脏也在隐隐作痛，喉咙间还有血的腥甜和药物苦涩的味道。他小声地呻吟了几声，在察觉到有人正握着他的右手把上面的绷带慢慢拆下来的时候就停下了，睁开眼，看到一个医生模样的人坐在他身旁。他又闭着眼躺了一会儿，聚集了些力气后开始四下打量着，这里似乎是个小诊所，空气中有消毒水味混着一点点霉味。看到Rumlow的眼睛睁开了，医生伸过手来摸了摸他的额头，确定没有发热后就继续着手上包扎的工作。  
Rumlow轻缓地深吸了一口气，他还活着。于是他试着动了动身子，除了骨折的右手正在被打上夹板，左手背上还插着输液管，身上有些地方缠了绷带，总体来看以一个被砸在大楼底下的人来说，他伤得不算重。  
是因为链接，Winter Soldier的血清恢复力也催促着他的身体快些好起来。  
当这个念头忽地从脑海中冒出来的时候，Rumlow才猛然看到房间角落的阴影里坐着一个人，是Winter Soldier。她的身体几乎全处于窗外微弱的光线照不到的阴影里，只能勉强分辨出形体的轮廓，和在黑暗中灼灼发亮的眼睛——而那双眼睛正瞬也不瞬地盯着Rumlow。  
你感觉怎么样？很疼吗？  
Winter Soldier在Rumlow的脑子里说。  
Rumlow重新闭上了眼睛。  
就像不久之前的爆发把他所有的生命力都一次性用光了一样，现在的Rumlow大概只是个人形的空壳或是别的什么没有思想和感情的东西。他任由医生摆弄着他的身体，给他换好药再把他扶起来喂了一点流食，除非必要Rumlow都是闭着眼睛的状态，不去看房间角落里那团存在感极强的影子。窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥的，精神链接中Winter Soldier的气息逐渐远了，在Rumlow睡了一会儿又醒来后那气息又靠近了。她把Rumlow手背上的吊针拔掉，按了一会等针孔不出血了就把他拉起来，给他套了一件短袖衫。把Rumlow打着夹板的胳膊从袖口里掏出来着实费了点劲，Winter Soldier做的很小心，Rumlow也没喊疼，就任由她像给布娃娃穿衣服一样把他裹起来。  
一直缩在旁边的医生这时才反应过来，他谨慎地靠过来说着：“你不能就这样把他带出去了，他的伤口……”后半句话没说完，因为Winter Soldier从外套边缘戳出一节黝黑的枪口：“把药和绷带装进袋子里给我。”说完这些，她把枪收回衣服里，重新把吊着手臂的绑带挂在Rumlow的脖子上，最后蹲下身帮Rumlow穿好鞋子。  
外面的雨已经停了。  
Winter Soldier带着Rumlow离开了那个小诊所，在夜色浓重的街头缓慢前行。Rumlow一只脚受了伤，在地面上未干的雨水中拖行，脚步踉跄而缓慢。Winter Soldier也不急，走几步就停下来等等他，在Rumlow拖着残破的身体跟上来后再继续往前走。  
Rumlow觉得Winter Soldier大概也不知道要去哪里，他们只是在微冷的夏夜向着一个方向不停的前进，好像这样一直走下去，时间就不会流逝了一般。到底要去向什么地方，Rumlow其实并不在意，他已经习惯了脑海中不时响起的Winter Soldier的声音了，想要不去理会也并不是那么难的事情。  
他不再反抗了，不管是对Winter Soldier还是对命运，已经没什么好反抗的了。  
他像一堆燃尽的柴薪或者炉灰，连最后的温度也随风散去了。  
不知道走了多久，也不知道要走向哪里，被雨淋过的街道看起来都是一样的模糊而湿润，他们可能只是在同一个街区一圈一圈地打转。Rumlow身上的伤口已经由最初的疼痛变成麻痹再转为滚烫的烧灼感，他可能又烧起来了，也可能只是想象作祟，连精神世界里一向冰冷的雪原都像化为了灼热的岩浆，在他的眼球后面呼呼地吹着热风。  
当Rumlow第三次摔倒在泥泞中并被Winter Soldier拖起来后，他张了张嘴，被之前的大火与伤痛折磨的声带艰难地振动着——  
“我走不动了，要么放了我，要么就在这里杀了我吧。”  
Winter Soldier如同没听到他说话一般，把他扶起来站直，柔软的右手抓着Rumlow没受伤的那只手往前拉了拉，像是催促他继续走。这次Rumlow没有理会她，只是把手从她手里抽出来，没力气的身体倚在一旁的路灯杆上，转过头不再看她了。  
他听到Winter Soldier在精神链接中喊他的名字，声音很轻柔，一遍一遍不厌烦地叫着。Rumlow没理会，努力把意识保持在现实的世界中，盯着街角的一根消防栓，好像那上面开了花似的认真得目不转睛。  
两个人就这样僵持着在街道上站了很久很久，久到天边都隐隐透出了几分浅淡的灰白，逼近凌晨的气温越来越低，Rumlow的嘴唇冻得有些发白。忽然Winter Soldier动了，她猛地迈前一步，动作强硬地把Rumlow揽进怀里抱着，金属的手臂死死箍着他的背，Rumlow骨折的胳膊紧紧夹在两具身体之间使他疼得直冒冷汗。  
下个瞬间，后颈一侧被咬住的痛感就袭击了Rumlow。  
不，不只是牙齿戳进皮肉的疼痛，有什么原本安好地存放于Rumlow身体里的东西感受到了撕扯的力量，那种把皮肤骨血撕开分离的痛感太过真实，而不知道是什么要被强行夺走的恐惧感也伴随而来，让Rumlow产生一阵阵眩晕到发麻的感觉。他张口想喊却喊不出声，像个被大型食肉动物咬住脖颈的孱弱的花鹿，毫无反抗之力，只能在对方的利齿下无声地哀叫着颤抖，任由对方将自己撕碎揉烂，拆吃入腹。  
但是预想中的血腥镜头并没有出现，Winter Soldier没一会儿就放开了他。随着她的松口，一直萦绕在Rumlow身体里的寒意像退潮的海浪一般缓慢而深沉地褪去了。他此刻才发现其实室外的气温并没有那么低，那无法消散的冷事实上是来自于他的身体里，来自于Winter Soldier与他的精神链接。与此同时，Rumlow一直试图忽视的链接空间坍塌了，发出轰然巨响在他眼中碎成一地齑粉，真实的世界像被镀过一层清新的水彩般重新明艳起来。Winter Soldier在他脑海中未曾停歇的呼喊也就此终止了，再也听不到一词一句。  
“链接解除了。”Winter Soldier轻声说着，她的脸颊鼓起来，嘴角撇着，露出每次Rumlow开玩笑不肯让做她什么事情时，会露出的那种有点委屈的神情。  
“你自由了。”  
Winter Soldier没再多说什么，她把肩膀上挎着的小包转移到Rumlow没受伤的那边手臂上，又在自己外套里掏了掏，抓出一叠乱七八糟的纸币，看也没看就全塞进Rumlow的长裤口袋里。然后是她腰间的那把P226，连枪套一起挂在了Rumlow的皮带扣上。她掏空了所有口袋，已经没有什么能给他的了，最后她把自己的外套脱下来，尽管夏夜并不寒冷，她还是坚持把那件小了一号的外套披在Rumlow肩膀上，盖住他受伤的手臂。  
她伸手，肉身的那只手，摸了摸Rumlow的头发，然后转身向着他们来的方向走了。  
Rumlow瞠目结舌地看着Winter Soldier就这样走了，她背对着Rumlow，机械手臂的重量让她有点佝偻，摇摆着保持着身体的平衡，放下所有防备疲惫不堪地一步步走远。Rumlow摸到了腰间的枪，Winter Soldier贴心地挂在他的左侧，他一伸手就能把枪抽出来，然后瞄准正在离他远去的人，距离很近，Rumlow枪法不错，路上没有目击者。  
但Rumlow什么也没做，他站在那里好一阵，直到天空泛出鱼肚白，直到Winter Soldier越走越远消失不见。  
然后他整了整衣衫，深呼吸了几次积起力气，沿着他们原本行进的方向继续往前走着。  
Rumlow的脑海中一片空白，他没办法想任何事情了，就只能这样往下走一直走，直到耗尽所有力气，直到生命就此消逝。  
可惜在他能安心赴死之前，就被迫停下了脚步。那是四、五个混混模样的人，大约在哪里鬼混了整夜，正勾肩搭臂地在路上歪歪扭扭地走着。Rumlow前进的路线与他们相交，于是撞上了其中一人的肩膀。  
混混们拉住了Rumlow，吵闹着要他道歉，他却像完全没听到一样，被推搡了几下也没什么反应。这群人中有个高壮的，他皱了皱鼻子，忽然惊讶地瞪着Rumlow：“他……他是个omega！”  
听了这个alpha的话，有人捏住Rumlow的下巴把他的脸抬起来，手指间触到的胡茬证明是男性无误，而Rumlow正散发出一个omega该有的，甜蜜的信息素的味道。  
Rumlow因为这句话稍稍动容，他都快要忘记了，他有着一个罕见的、需要被隐藏起来的omega身份。  
这并不怪Rumlow，和Winter Soldier链接后她的血清能力可以控制信息素的释放，使得Rumlow一直处于beta的无味状态，他也就没再注射抑制剂了。而随着Winter Soldier解除了和他的链接，Rumlow也重新恢复了omega身份。  
这是一个不能更明确的证据，告诉Rumlow那个像雪原孤狼一般的alpha，已经和他没有任何关系了。  
Rumlow露出了一丝笑容，带着惨淡的苍白。拦住他的混混们已经在商量着要把这个看起来脑子不太好使的男性omega拐去哪里了，尽管不如女性alpha那么罕见，数量方面也大约多出一倍，但男性omega因为独特的魅力及生育能力而被世人另眼相看，甚至在黑市也有些没有身份的男性omega被交易贩卖，供那些有特殊嗜好又有钱有势的人像购买什么奢侈品般收集着。  
Rumlow脸上的笑容渐渐扩大，最终转为歇斯底里的狂笑。  
Winter Soldier真的放他自由了，没有任何残留，彻底的自由。  
她就这样干脆地从他生命中退出了，就像她的突然闯入一样。  
那几个混混好像终于商量完了，他们开始目光一致地望向Rumlow，带着几分狞笑围住了他。Rumlow还在笑，笑得直不起腰来，他弓着身子跪在地下，挂在肩膀上的小包也滑下来落在地面上。其中一个人伸手扯住了Rumlow的头发拉他，强迫他起身跟他们走。  
Rumlow大笑着抬起脸来，抽出腰间的枪开了几枪，有三个人应声倒下了，剩下的两个人中强壮的那个是刚刚认出Rumlow的alpha，他怒吼着冲Rumlow扑过来，同时释放出alpha信息素想要压制Rumlow。  
这有什么用？Rumlow见识过比这强烈凶猛得多的alpha信息素。  
他用尚且完好的那只手作支撑，双腿夹住alpha的脖子一个扭腰将他按在身下，没有丝毫犹豫地把子弹送进了对方的脑袋，然后抬手对着趁他们缠斗时匆忙逃跑的最后一个人开了枪，那具身体应声倒地。  
Rumlow站起身来擦了擦溅在脸上的血，把他的包捡起来，搜刮了倒下的几个人身上的钱和有用的东西塞进包里，然后趁着天色还未大亮路上没什么行人，快步离开了杀人现场。  
他用Winter Soldier的外套把自己裹起来，紧贴着街边的店铺快步走着，直到找到一家药店，躲在近旁的小巷里等到开门时间。他买了抑制剂并立刻打进了自己体内，等药物开始生效，omega的气味彻底消失不见后才离开。然后是服装店，那件不合身的外套被丢进了垃圾桶，和染血的T恤一起。最后是食品超市，新买的大背包装满了长途旅行需要的水和食物。原本放在小包里的东西也被转移进来，那是些防止伤口感染的药物和几个弹夹，这些东西能保证Rumlow存活一段时间直到找到一个安全的落脚点。  
Rumlow又恢复成了那个冷静而强大的战士，融进血液里的生存经验告诉他现在还处于危险范围内，必须立刻离开逃得越远越好，这样才能保住性命。  
可没有人告诉他，保住性命要用来干什么了。  
Rumlow就这样向着远离城市的方向继续前进，在近郊他拦下了一辆货车，同意带他一程的好心司机问Rumlow要去哪里，他张了张嘴，一个名字从他一片空白的大脑里浮现出来。  
“盖兹，我要去盖兹镇。”  
这只是Rumlow随口乱编的名字，他原本打算在司机质疑时假装它确实存在并且正好顺路，没想到司机露出一脸惊喜的表情看着他：“你居然认得那个镇子！是住在那里的？还是去找朋友？”  
Rumlow只是简单答了一句找朋友就没再多说什么，司机让他上了车，还在絮絮叨叨地说着那是一个风景优美的小镇，却几乎与世隔绝，自己也是去送过一次货才知道还有这么一个世外桃源般的地方。Rumlow没有理会他在说什么，兀自窝在副驾驶座上闭目养神，无论他随口胡说的这个镇是不是确实存在，那里都没有什么Rumlow要找的朋友了。  
可能全世界，都没有他能依靠的朋友了。  
这是一次不算漫长的公路旅行，司机人不错，看Rumlow受了伤身体不太好的样子，还帮他买了食物来。Rumlow机械地咀嚼着嘴里的汉堡，目光落在司机顺路买来的早报上。上面写着“某政府大楼日前发生爆炸坍塌，造成多人遇难”，Rumlow下意识地翻开了那一页，下面附了一份密密麻麻的死者名单，写着不知道是真是假的姓名。Rumlow的名字也在其中，还有他的特战队队员们，一个不差地和他写在一起。  
真的再也没有什么朋友了。  
两天后的夜里他们到达了那个传说中的小镇，司机把Rumlow放在镇外的公路旁就开走了。Rumlow背起包往镇子里走着，他不知道自己的目的地在哪里，但只是不能停下来。镇子外围是一片秀美的疏林草地，夏夜的凉风将树叶吹出轻微的沙沙声，林中零星立着几座墓碑，在皎洁明月的照耀下若隐若现。Rumlow在林地里跌跌撞撞地走着，他的腿还不太方便，走了一会儿累了，就靠着一块墓碑坐下来喝口水，一边思考着自己今晚要在哪里过夜。  
墓碑大概是很久前立的，上面攀着一片杂草，也没什么人打扫的样子。Rmlow随意地瞟了一眼周围，这一片的墓碑大多是这副无人祭拜的荒芜样子，只有近旁的有一座显得干干净净，似乎是最近才立下的。  
而上面写着一个Rumlow无比熟悉的名字——Jack Rollins。  
Rumlow开始以为那只是重名，但他凑近了，看到了墓碑上小小的照片，尽管夜色让他看不真切，但照片上的人带着Rumlow再熟悉不过的僵硬冰冷的表情。  
“我的老家，是一座叫作盖兹的小镇。”  
“我有个计划，队长，我带你走，逃到我老家躲起来。”  
“不会有人发现的，只有我们两，一定能躲过Hydra的眼线。”  
“如果……如果你愿意，我们可、可以……不，没有婚礼也没关系，只要你愿意……和我……”  
“我……一直没能告诉你，队长，我很喜欢你。”  
“我爱你。”  
“Brock。”  
许许多多句真挚的告白浮现在Rumlow脑海中，他突然想起以前做过一个很长的梦，一开始是医院，后来是自己家，最终他看到了Rollins的脸，就和这墓碑上的照片一样，那张僵硬冰冷的脸。他想起在那场梦中Rollins跟他说过的每一句话，想起他说爱他说要带他走说他们会得到幸福，想起Rollins进入了他的身体，然后在他耳边发出不知是在哭还是在笑的“呜呜”声。  
这一刻他才知道这不是梦，真的有人这么爱过他，保护过他，想把一切都给他。  
但这个人就那样死在他面前了，和他最可怕最黑暗的梦里一模一样，就死在他的面前，多一句话都没有跟他说。他甚至还能记得枪响前Rollins回头看自己最后一眼时的表情，却忘记了当时自己有没有跟他说一句对不起。  
他甚至连他的死，都忘记了。  
Rumlow张大了嘴，过了好几秒才发出了压抑的惨叫，一边歇斯底里地抓挠着自己的手臂。他想起来了都想起来了，包括Rollins死在他怀里的样子，那些血液和脑浆流淌在手臂上的触感，还有那张血肉模糊残缺不全的脸，他全想起来了。他在Rollins的墓前发狂般嘶吼，原本存放在大脑不被注意的角落里的所有黑暗讯息劈头盖脸地砸下来，让他无力招架，只能被碾得粉身碎骨。  
Rumlow的手指死死抠进墓碑前的泥土里，嘶吼的声音逐渐暗哑下去，最终化为痛苦的哭号，大颗大颗的泪珠砸在湿润的土地上。这份突如其来的伤害没有办法被消化排遣，他像个被抢走了喜欢的糖果的小孩，哭得那么伤心那么痛苦那么委屈，如同整个世界都在眼前失去了光彩，天空和日月星辉从此再没有任何意义。  
Rumlow在Rollins墓前哭了很久很久，在Rollins还活着的时候他从未为他掉过泪，而这次他大概把一生的泪水都流光了。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
不知过了多久，在Rumlow还泪眼模糊的时候，有脚步声从远处传来，并逐渐向他接近。Rumlow反应迅速地握住藏在衣摆下的枪，努力将眼中的泪水挤出去，谨慎地隐蔽进树影之中盯着来人。天色已经渐渐亮起来了，在越来越清晰的视野中Rumlow发现这是一个步履蹒跚的老人，他停在Rollins的墓前，拂去了墓碑上的花叶，然后拿出一块布慢慢地擦拭着。老人擦了一会看到了躲在树后的Rumlow，他眯起眼睛盯着那个小动物一样半蹲着眼睛瞪得圆圆的男人，忽然露出了一脸不敢相信的笑容：“你是……Rumlow？”  
Rumlow愣了几秒钟，从树后探出身来点了点头，他不明白为什么这个身处偏远小镇的老人会认识他，而看到他在擦拭Rollins的墓碑，Rumlow还是谨慎地靠了过来。老人看到Rumlow凑过来，脸上的笑容变得更加温暖和煦，他对Rumlow说：“你好，我是Jack的父亲。”  
老Rollins带着Rumlow回到了他的房子——Rollins从小长大的家。那栋房子不像Rumlow住过的任何地方，那是一个真正的家，门厅里装饰着风干的矢车菊，客厅和厨房都洁净得一尘不染，微开的落地窗吹起暖色的窗帘。壁炉台上摆着一排相框，其中有一张是Rollins揽着Rumlow肩膀的照片，Rumlow已经不记得那是什么时候拍的了，照片上的他带着满脸醉醺醺的笑意，看起来很开心。而Rollins也难得的不再是那副僵硬的表情，他的脸微微低下朝着Rumlow的角度，向来紧抿的唇线牵出一个柔和的弧度。  
Rumlow就在这里落了脚，他听老Rollins讲了自己儿子的事情。很难想象一向不太感情外露的Rollins是个很孝顺的孩子，每个月会定时给老家的父亲寄钱，而当他五个月都没有任何音信的时候，老Rollins就立下了那座墓碑，尽管里面空无一物，好歹是个用来凭吊的象征。Rumlow没有透露Rollins的具体死因，他觉得这份痛苦不该再让这个饱经沧桑的老人来承受了，他只是默默地接受了老人所有的好意。  
他住进了Rollins以前的卧室，这个房间在它的主人远走他乡后被妥帖地封存了起来，时光像是在这里静止了，一切都和少年的Rollins住过时一样。墙上贴着边角泛黄的海报，桌子上摆着高中毕业的合影照片，书架上还有一只旧旧的棒球。这个保存着一个男孩成长为男人的所有记忆的房间，现在有了新的主人。  
是曾经住在这里的那个男人，最心爱的人。  
那个男人直到死后，都在保护着他。  
这之后的一段时间是Rumlow生命中难以想象的平静时光，在这个几乎与世隔绝的美丽小镇里，他获得了难得的宁静与治愈。在前半生中不断奔忙战斗的战士停下了，他学着做饭，学着打扫房间，学着照顾年迈的老Rollins。而剩下的大把空闲时间Rumlow会坐在门廊上看远方的群山和飞鸟，或是爬上屋顶，躺在屋脊上看着日月更替，斗转星移。他时不时地也会陪老Rollins去墓地，认认真真地把那座下面其实什么也没有的墓碑擦得干干净净，然后盯着那张面容僵硬的照片发很久的呆。  
Rumlow的时间在这里变得缓慢，每一次蝉鸣与犬吠都被他清晰地接收到了，那些他曾经匆忙得顾不上看一眼的东西，现在可以放肆地挥霍时间，慢慢地看个够。  
他好像一直在思考，又好像什么都没想，就只是发呆。  
反正他有大把大把的时间与生命可以肆无忌惮地消耗，这些被他所爱与爱着他的人们抢救下来的生命，对Rumlow来说其实已经没有任何意义了。  
日子就在这种日复一日的空白与丰富之间慢慢过去了，等到快要入冬的时候，老Rollins倒下了。老年丧子的痛苦让他原本就不是很健康的身体迅速衰老了下去，Rumlow尽心的照顾也没能让他跟死神拖过那年的圣诞节，终究躺在了那个空空的墓穴陪伴着的土地之下。在风雪暂停，冬日的暖阳重新笼罩镇子的那一天，Rumlow参加了他的葬礼，老Rollins在镇子里的人缘很好，所有人都来了，并对被当成Rollins家的远房亲戚的Rumlow表达了哀悼与安慰。  
Rumlow有一点难过，也就只有一点，他好像再也不会有那么多强烈的感情了，这些生命中珍贵的东西已经在他的前半生被透支了太多，现在是偿还的时间了。参加完葬礼后他回到了Rollins家，这栋房子被留给了他，Rumlow从此以后的时光或许就会在这里，一天一天地流逝，直到时间的沙漏彻底漏空。  
身体上的伤痛都会随着时间慢慢痊愈，只留下些不甚明显的伤痕，而断裂的精神链接那无法消弭的空虚的疼痛，大概就会这样在Rumlow的身体里永远留驻了。  
还没等到冬天过去，Rumlow就经历了一个发情期，被强行标记又被强行解除的身体像是现在才回过味儿来，想起他是个正值壮年的omega，催促他去完成为了人类延续应尽的义务。好在他还有抑制剂，过量注射的药物大大缩短了发情时间，这使得忍耐也变得没有那么难熬。这没有什么，在被标记之前Rumlow的生活就是这样度过的，独自忍耐过每一个发情期，这没有什么，他能受得了。  
Rumlow连打了两针抑制剂，尽力延缓体内蔓延开来的热潮，他把客厅的电视打开了，声音开得很大用来掩盖自己可能搞出来的任何动静，以防有人从门口经过听到那些令人羞耻的呻吟和喘息。他不想弄脏Rollins的卧室，就躲进浴缸里开着花洒把自己泡在冷水中，1月底的天气让他几乎冻僵在水里，从后穴汩汩涌出的淫水一脱离身体就迅速融入冷水中褪去了温度，而身体内部烧灼的热度也被衬托得更加明显。  
这里可没有什么能帮助Rumlow缓解情欲的小玩具，他只有自己的手指，曾经被充分开拓满足过的身体显然对手指这种粗细的物体极为不满，空虚和情欲像噬骨的蚂蚁在身体所有角落细密地攀爬蠕动。冷水刺激和发情热让Rumlow发起烧来，他把自己沉进浴缸底，看着天花板在水面的映衬下恍惚地摇晃不停，白炽灯明晃晃的让他被迫闭上眼睛大张开双腿，身下抽动抠挠的手指也越动越快，在冷水中震荡开一圈一圈的涟漪。  
就算在这种意识模糊的情况下，他的大脑还是一片空白，没有想起任何人的样子，也没有幻听出任何虚妄的话语。  
这折磨人的情欲终究有个尽头，当热度褪得差不多了Rumlow就从浴缸里爬了出来，留下一路水渍湿淋淋地攀上床沿裹进被褥里。卧室里有些淡得几乎闻不到的alpha的味道，是当年还处于青春期的Rollins留下的，Rumlow也只有在发情期这种感官极度敏感的情况下才发现了这个味道。他想起Rollins曾对他做过的，用alpha信息素安抚他的情绪，那时他还恶狠狠地威胁了他，可再下一次，Rollins还是用他的信息素引导Rumlow从痛苦中走出来，丝毫不在乎事后会不会被自家队长大肆修理一番。  
他都不知道，这个男人在他的生命中留下了那么多存在的痕迹，这些他原本都没有注意过的小痕迹，在这个男人死后才像在水面舒展开的莲叶，一片一片清晰地浮现出来。  
但Rumlow已经没有任何感觉了，不管是愧疚还是遗憾，哪怕是怀念，全都从他身体里消失了。就像Rollins死前曾亲手喂过他然后留在床头柜上的那碗粥，等Rumlow发现的时候就已经没有任何温度了。他只是在这浅淡的信息素的保护之下，逐渐沉入了深深的睡眠中。  
至此为止，生活就没有任何变数了。这个几乎与世隔绝的小镇是最好的休养场所，镇上的人们以为Rumlow是Rollins一家最后的亲人，在老Rollins过世后也非常照顾他。在这里的生活每一天都短暂又漫长，Rumlow大多数时候只是在屋子里和街道上游荡，或者读Rollins书架上的书，带着一点无所事事的随心所欲感。  
春去秋来，这样的生活持续到Rumlow的第四个发情期结束，他因为发情热和体力消耗而疲惫不堪，摸索着从二层的卧室下来厨房想找点吃的。窗外已经全黑了，客厅里亮着一盏长颈落地灯，昏黄的光线中家具的轮廓也变得柔和而模糊。Rumlow从冰箱里找到半瓶橙汁，也没找个杯子就这么仰头咕咚咚地灌着，客厅的电视还开着很大音量，女播音员的声音清晰地传过来。  
“刚刚传来的消息，由陪审团和各位代表投票的最终结果已经出来了，无罪！是无罪释放！等一下、等一下她应该马上要出来了！出来了！”  
电视传来的声音变得有些混乱，而人们都在七嘴八舌地喊着同一个名字。  
“Barnes中士！Barnes中士请您说句话！Barnes中士！”  
Rumlow怔怔地捧着橙汁，身体不受控制地绕过吧台走到了电视机前。屏幕上一片人影攒动的混乱，人群之上好像是议事厅之类宏伟的建筑，而等镜头前遮挡的人们让开，Rumlow就看到一个他本以为这一生都无法再见到的人。  
她看起来很好，比Rumlow曾经见过的任何一次都要好。天气凉了，她在正装外面穿了一件敞开的长外套，从建筑门厅走出来，和Steve在高高的台阶上拥抱。Steve带着一脸欣慰的笑容，眼睛像天空一样蔚蓝，紧紧地将失而复得的老友搂在怀里。而被美国队长如同珍宝般拥抱着的人，露出了Rumlow从来没有见过的，温柔的微笑。  
Winter……  
Rumlow在心中轻轻地叫了一声。  
已经不再是Winter Soldier的女子就处于镜头中间，站在那个还在难以自持地灿笑的男人身边。他们被记者围住了，不停地有人提问，人们都迫切地想要知道这次备受关注的审判的细节。这次审判宣布了Jamie Barnes之前所有的罪行都是受Hydra迫害控制而发生的，她本身并不为这些罪行负主要责任，人员及后续事宜交由特工组织处理。  
Rumlow没再听人们喋喋不休的提问和美国队长面带笑容的回答了，他的目光锁定在屏幕正中默不作声的Winter身上。她看起来真的很好，比在Hydra的时候好多了，虽然显得清瘦了一些，但过去眼睛下时常消不去的黑眼圈没有了，那双曾让Rumlow魂牵梦绕的蓝绿色眼睛因为她淡淡的笑容而显得灼灼发亮。Steve揽着她的肩膀，原本修长的女子在身材健硕的美国队长身边也显出几分小鸟依人的乖巧模样。不知回答到什么问题时，Steve转头冲她咧嘴笑着，Winter也扬起头对他弯起一边嘴角，恍若美国队长博物馆里那张泛黄的照片在此刻实景重现。  
Rumlow非常努力地算了算，距离他最后一次见到她已经过去一年零五个月了，他以为自己的脑中一直一片空白什么都没想，此刻才发现自己其实每一秒都在想她。  
Winter就活在他的身体里，活在他的精神里，活在他每一次呼吸和心跳之间。  
他发现他还是很想她，没有办法忘记她，一秒都不能。  
提问的声音渐渐平息下去了，看来这次突发的采访差不多要结束了，两个超级士兵也该离开了。Rumlow有些急切地凑到电视机前，他手足无措地不知该怎样才能再多看她一秒，而这时电视机里的声音也清晰地传入他耳中。  
“中士！请问您和美国队长是情侣吗？您知道，现代社会对alpha和alpha之间的关系也不像过去看得那么保守了，你们……？”  
一阵暧昧的轻笑在人群中蔓延开来，Steve就在这别有深意的笑声中如Rumlow记忆里一样瞬间红了脸，慌张地摇着手掩饰。而站在旁边一直没有发话的Winter忽然迈前一步凑到了记者们伸过来的话筒前，她张口，声音一如往昔的清冷动听。  
“我和Steve只是战友和朋友，我有自己的omega，从以前到现在就只有一个。”  
人群沸腾了，从来没有人想到Barnes中士是个已经标记过的alpha，她在重现人世后也接受了身体检查，没有任何消息透露出她标记了任何omega。屏幕上的Steve也是一脸错愕，这更增加了这件事的可信度。场面变得一团混乱，所有记者都在疯狂提问这个omega是谁，嘈杂的提问声淹没了Winter最后的话，而Rumlow已经从她的口型知道了她在说的那个单词。  
“Forever.”  
我有自己的omega，从以前到现在就只有一个， 永远都只有一个。  
“没有别的omega，就只有你。”  
Rumlow想起Winter曾跟他说过的话，说这句话的时候她还是Winter Soldier，在Rumlow心中还是个可恶的人渣，没有感情的武器，糟糕透顶的强奸犯。而那一刻和之后发生的一切在此刻想起来简直恍如隔世一般，带着记忆中遥远的香气。  
那些痛苦与伤害他都记得，幸福和快乐也同样。  
电视上的节目已经切换回演播室了，刚才的好像是重播录像，现在几个八卦的主持人和嘉宾正在热火朝天地讨论这个神秘的omega的身份。从70年前的军旅生涯猜测到现代社会，没有人想得到这个omega就在这偏远小镇的一间老房子里，站在电视机前一个字都说不出来。  
Rumlow觉得大脑中掌管情绪的部分大概已经彻底损毁了，他呆呆地站着，手脚僵硬、呼吸不畅，眼眶酸涩发胀，却流不出一滴泪。  
不知道过了多久，Rumlow终于动了，他凑过去把已经开始播放深夜肥皂剧的电视关了，原本充斥在整个屋子里的声音消失了，一下子显得安静得可怕。Rumlow坐在沙发上发呆，像他每天都会做的那样，只是这一次他的脑海中不再是一片空白了。  
声音、画面、气味，全部都是Winter Soldier，全部都是Winter。  
Rumlow坐了很久很久，他好像什么都在想又好像什么都没想。最终他站起身，从橱柜里拿出一瓶威士忌，穿上外套，关了落地灯，带着钥匙出了门。  
这时大概是午夜时分，深秋的夜晚一片寂静，Rumlow沿着镇子里的小路慢慢走着，走到近郊他就偏离了主道路，在没有路灯的林地间深一脚浅一脚地前进。微冷的风刮过林木间，带来一阵呜呜的哭泣般的声音。Rumlow走到了自己的目的地，将泥地上的落叶拢了拢，就这样席地而坐。  
他拿出那瓶威士忌，倒了半瓶在Rollins墓碑上，然后自己就着瓶口一口一口地喝起来。  
Rumlow没什么好说的，Rollins也听不到。他也不知道自己为什么来这里，大概只是想离这个曾经深爱过他的人近一点，尽管他知道这座墓碑之下其实空无一物。  
Rumlow原本以为自己的心也是这样空无一物，而在时隔一年半重见他原本的alpha后，他发现他并没有自己想象的那么容易得到解脱。  
时间就这样一分一秒地过去了，那瓶威士忌见了底，林中萧瑟的风也停下了，逐渐转为呼唤清晨的婉转鸟鸣。Rumlow想起那次也是临近日出时分，他的alpha在刚刚下过雨的街道上搂住了他，咬了他，解除了他的链接，跟他告别，把身上所有能用的东西都给他后，就这样头也不回地走了。  
草叶上凝起了晨露，空气中的微尘摇曳着在晨光中逐渐变得清晰，Rumlow的嗓子因为秋夜深凉而有些嘶哑，他没看并排而立的Rollins和父亲的墓碑，而是看向太阳升起的方向。  
“每一次都是这样，你们给我什么，我就接受什么，反抗也没用，总是这样。”  
“所以这次我想去做点什么，自己去做，来改变这样的情况。”  
“这有些任性，不过没关系，哈哈，反正在你看来我就一直是这幅样子对吧？”  
“所以，这次你还愿意在我身边吗？”  
林间的鸟鸣愈加悠扬，如同回应着这无人聆听的表白。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
独居的这段时间Rumlow的头发长长了不少，胡子也乱七八糟的，他花了点时间把自己收拾干净，镜子里的人重新变回了那个面容英挺、整洁利落的战士，只是眉眼间令人难以忘怀的风情，已经全部失去了。他整理了房间，把家具用苫布盖起来，断了水电，完全是要出远门的样子。  
最后他锁上门，把钥匙埋在木质台阶旁的花箱里。  
他应该不会再回来这里了。  
跟这个让他得到平静与治愈的地方说永别吧。  
Rumlow搭了车到临近的车站，再坐火车回到了那个充满回忆的地方。这个城市在他离开的这一年半里改变了很多，时间的洪流在向前不停地奔涌，只有Rumlow像是被世界遗忘了一般，静止在一切结束的那一刻。  
而现在，这生锈静止的齿轮重新开始转动了。  
原先的三曲翼大厦已经在那次伪装成爆炸的事故里倒塌了，在它的地基上有一栋新的建筑就快要封顶了，看那个奇形怪状的外貌就知道是谁的手笔。Rumlow有些茫然，不知道该去往哪里，街上没有人认识他，因为他已经在那次事故中“确认死亡”了。  
最终他找到了复仇者大厦，在门口蹲了两小时也没看到任何一个熟面孔出现，他只好走进去跟前台那个笑容甜美的接待员说：“我叫Brock Rumlow，我来找Jamie Barnes。”  
五分钟后他就被反应迅速的特工们押着进了一辆SUV，当然是意料之中的脑袋上套着黑布袋，完全是战俘的接待级别。  
Rumlow被带到了某栋建筑里，他判断不出这是哪里，最后被按在凳子上摘了头套，才看到这是一间审讯室，他的手被铐在身前，面前的墙上镶嵌着一块很大的镜子。  
Rumlow对着镜子笑了笑。  
审问Rumlow的也是生面孔，不知道是不是那次洞察计划后整个神盾局就被洗了一遍牌，当然Rumlow连这人是不是神盾的人也没法确定。对方显然知道Rumlow的身份，他面色不善地笑着，问Rumlow既然已经逃走了为什么还要来自投罗网。  
“我来见Winter Soldier，也就是你们所说的Barnes中士。”  
Rumlow淡淡地说着，对方听到后沉默了一会儿，再开口语气就多了几分严肃的意味：“Barnes中士已经被判无罪了，你现在来动什么手脚也太迟了吧？”  
“我不是Hydra的人了，也没想动什么手脚。”Rumlow摇摇头，眼睛一直看着面前的镜子，“我只是来见她，就是这样。”  
听到“Hydra”这个词，审讯的人明显有些急躁，Rumlow不难猜到混在神盾里的九头蛇成员在那次大战及战后给他们造成了多大的麻烦，但其实他也不在乎什么神盾和九头蛇的了，他就只是想见那个人而已。  
“我劝你最好把你的那些小计划都老实交代出来，前•特攻队队长！就凭你当时做过的那些事，有什么下场相信你也都知道。”  
“我没什么计划，即便有，在见到Barnes之前我也不会说的。”  
可怕的沉默在房间中蔓延，Rumlow目不斜视地看着前方，不理会审讯的人在他周围焦躁地踱步。Rumlow不知道他们对Hydra的清除工作进行得如何了，但凭对方这急躁的样子，看来砍掉一个头生出两个头这话并不是吹嘘妄言，残存的Hydra势力给他们造成了不小的麻烦，才急于从意外获得的Hydra骨干Rumlow身上寻求突破。  
审讯开始变得枯燥乏味起来，无论如何威逼利诱，Rumlow都只有一句话——“我要见Barnes。”而终于被逼急的特工按耐不住地咬紧牙，有力的拳头狠狠打在了Rumlow的脸颊上。  
之前受的伤和放空的这段时间让Rumlow的身体大不如从前，他被打得从凳子上摔了下来，脸先着了地，一阵酸涩的冲击泛起，鼻血就忽地漫了出来。他手被拷着使不上力，只能用额头抵着地板蜷缩起来，以承受紧接着会到来的拳打脚踢。  
但预想中的殴打并没有落在Rumlow身上，一阵玻璃破裂的刺耳声响吸引了室内两人的注意力。Rumlow艰难地转动着脑袋朝向发出声响的方向，那面半墙高的镜子碎了，露出了镜子后的房间，和房间里的人。  
Winter在镜子后看着Rumlow。  
她身边还站着Steve和Fury，Rumlow没太注意，他的一只眼眶撞青了眼睛不太睁得开，就用仅剩的那只眼睛看着Winter。有力的机械臂还握着拳悬停在半空中，Winter的胸脯因为剧烈喘息而起伏着，她站在那里死死盯着Rumlow看了几秒，然后突然倾身翻过已经破裂的单向玻璃，向Rumlow一步步走来。  
Rumlow努力把身体翻正，在地面上平躺着舒展开身子，Winter走到了他的身边，居高临下地看着他不说话。她和Rumlow记忆中一样，还是那么美好而璀璨，她漂亮的高跟靴就停在Rumlow身侧。  
Rumlow抬起被铐住的手，拉住Winter的裤脚，他仰视着她并努力扯出一个笑容，被牙齿磕破的嘴角和鼻血让这个笑容变得有些龇牙咧嘴的滑稽。  
“嗨，Winter。”  
“我很想你，别再丢下我了好不好？”  
Winter把Rumlow带回了复仇者大厦，没有人敢阻拦alpha气场全开的Barnes中士，连美国队长都没敢吭声。复仇者大厦里有Winter的独立房间，贴心的管家已经把医药箱和换洗衣物放在里面了。Winter给Rumlow的颧骨和眼眶上涂了药，那从来只会握枪拿刀的金属手指小心地把医用胶布贴上去的时候，Rumlow莫名被逗笑了，牵到伤口又疼得皱了眉。  
看他笑了，Winter就停下手，鼓着脸颊瞪着Rumlow，嘴角撇得能戳人。Rumlow只能睁开一只眼睛，就用这一只眼睛看着Winter，眼睛里亮晶晶的全是笑意，而Winter因为他的笑眉头都皱起来了。见对方真的生气了，Rumlow又讨好地从沙发上蹭过来，抓着她的手摇摇，像小孩子一样让她不要气呼呼的了。  
Winter又看了他几眼，最终还是开了口，语气中有假装的刻板和疏离：“不是让你走了吗？干嘛又回来了？”  
“我说了啊，我想你了，就回来看看你。”Rumlow语带笑意地说着，而Winter因为他的话眉头皱得更深了。Rumlow伸出手按着她的眉心，强行把褶皱的线条抚平，然后手掌滑下来捧住了她的脸。  
“你不要皱着眉头了，我嘴角还是很痛，我觉得你亲我一下可能会好一些。”  
Winter差点因为这句话忍俊不禁，好像此刻Rumlow才是他们之中那个任性爱玩闹又不讲理的熊孩子。她停了几秒又仔细地看了看他，然后凑过去小心翼翼地吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
但Rumlow没让她在一吻得手后就全身而退，他进一步靠过来，一只手臂环上她的脖子，伸出舌头挑逗地舔着她的嘴唇，直到对方按耐不住地张嘴，含住他的舌尖吮吸。  
Rumlow已经完全想不起来他们上一次接吻是什么时候的事情了，不过这一点也不影响亲吻的美好。他们面对面坐在沙发上，Winter金属的手臂环着Rumlow的腰，另一只手扣着Rumlow放在沙发上的手指摩挲着，摸过那些消退不去的枪茧和伤痕，停在了Rumlow的无名指上，指根有块半月型的伤疤，环在手指背上，像一枚特别的指环。  
那是上一次Winter Soldier殴打他时，踢断了他的指节留下的伤痕。  
一吻结束，Rumlow拉着Winter走到了床边，仿佛他才是这间屋子的主人一样热情。他把Winter推坐在床沿，然后矮下身跪在她两腿之间。Rumlow把手伸向她的裤子拉链时Winter还慌张地拦了一下，却被Rumlow扣着手腕按在一边，另一只手已经灵巧地拉下了裤链，将里面还疲软着的性器掏出来，毫不犹豫地含进嘴里。  
Rumlow太久没有做这个了，那还没勃起就已经长度可观的性器堵得他喘不过气，咽反射让喉咙无助地蠕动着。不过没关系，这没什么困难的，Rumlow把那软棍从嘴里退出来，一边揉捏垂在下面的双球，一边卖力地含住头部吮吸，舌头在敏感的冠状沟来回扫动。  
这很有用，没一会儿那玩意儿就在Rumlow嘴里变得硬且热，断断续续的喘息声也从头顶传来，Winter周身环绕的alpha信息素如同慢慢煮沸般浮动翻滚。这让Rumlow有些小得意，更卖力地上下摆头吞吐着对方的性器。一只柔软的手插进了Rumlow发丝间，犹豫了一会儿还是使力将他的脑袋按下去，而Rumlow也顺从地张大嘴，让那根完全勃起的alpha性器深深插进他的喉咙，直到他的鼻尖埋进深色的耻毛里。  
Winter很快就射了，全部射在Rumlow的嘴里，Rumlow记忆里她从没有这么快就缴械投降过，这个认知让他更为得意，就把口中味道浓郁的体液全咽了下去。他站起身把裤子脱了甩在一边，分开双腿跨跪在Winter身上，两根手指伸进自己嘴里，模仿口交的动作吞吐了一会儿。然后他把粘着唾液和精液的手指探下去，揉了揉已经因为alpha信息素的影响而开始发酸的后穴，接着毫不犹豫地捅了进去。  
Winter就那么呆呆地坐在床上，低着头瞪大眼睛看着Rumlow的手指在自己身下进进出出，只有不自觉地攥紧身下床单的手暴露了她不安的心绪。那个很快就吐出omega体液的地方发出咕咻咕咻的水声，粘稠的体液被手指带出来，扯着丝滴在她的裤子上，Rumlow难耐的喘息声也在房间里回荡着。  
Rumlow的腰开始发酸，他有些跪不住地伸手扶住Winter的肩膀，一边摇摆臀部在自己的指头上操开自己，一边发出断断续续的呻吟，央求着Winter：“帮帮我……哈啊……Winter……操我……”  
回应着这甜腻的呼唤，Winter终于动了。她把Rumlow的上衣衣摆推上去，露出带着伤疤的胸腹，金属手指和牙齿袭击了Rumlow的乳头，将那尚未绽放的果实折磨得又红又肿，颤抖着硬挺起来，像两颗烧红的小石头，随着Rumlow不自觉地挺胸的动作被进一步送进施虐者手中。许久未经性事的身体敏感得要命，Rumlow很快就耐不住了，屁股里的淫水像关不上的龙头，急需什么又粗又长的东西堵住那张饥渴的嘴。  
Winter也在Rumlow自己开拓的这几分钟里再度勃起了，她晃晃腰，性器的端头就甩打在Rumlow湿黏一片的下身，引发饥渴的omega一声难耐的惊喘。四只手在Rumlow身下动作着，把那张湿漉漉的嘴巴撑开，对准粗长的alpha性器慢慢往下吞。很久没有这么粗的东西光临过Rumlow的屁股了，那里又湿又紧，爽的要命，让Winter不自觉地倒抽冷气，几乎按捺不住要一插到底。Rumlow使出了十成十的本事，原本的羞涩与不甘都被他抛开了，此刻他只想充分取悦面前的alpha，完全打开自己的身体让她把自己操透。  
拼命摇摆的臀部一次次把硬热的肉棍吞到底，而Winter也配合着挺腰让Rumlow坐在她胯间颠簸。等到Rumlow没了力气腰软了下去，Winter就搂着他翻过身让他躺在床上，材质不同的两只手握住他的胯骨，开始一下一下用力操进他的身体里。Rumlow一点都没压抑愉悦而放荡的呻吟，他迷迷糊糊地胡思乱想着那个品味着急的土豪应该不会在房间隔音上省钱，不然大厦里的复仇者们大概会以为Barnes中士今天带了男妓回来。  
Winter立刻就察觉了他的不专心，她把原本环在自己腰间的腿拉起来架在肩膀上，这动作使得插在Rumlow身体里的肉棍狠狠辗过了他的敏感点，Rumlow马上就哀叫着射了出来。而Winter才不会因为他还在不应期就放过他，反倒压低身体，让柔软的胸部紧贴住Rumlow的胸膛，被抻开的韧带使得Rumlow的屁股抬起进一步贴上Winter的下身，而那粗硬的性器又急又猛的高频抽插引发了Rumlow新一轮放浪呻吟。  
等到alpha的性器饱胀到能撑开子宫口的时候，Winter反而放慢了动作，Rumlow被激烈性交搞出的泪水迷了眼睛，模模糊糊地看着Winter犹豫不觉地快速眨着眼。Rumlow立刻反应过来了，他拼命伸长手臂勾着Winter的脖子不让她退开，过度使用的喉咙让声音带着嘶哑的哭腔——  
“Mark me！Winter，mark me！”  
Winter呆呆地看着Rumlow，她湖绿色的眼睛里闪烁着不确定的光芒。Rumlow有些着急，凑上去讨好地拼命舔吻她的嘴唇，同时声音委屈地哀求着。  
“Mark me，I'm yours.”  
Winter犹豫了几秒还是退了出去，Rumlow一度以为他的世界就会这样彻底毁灭，万劫不复。可Winter只是把他翻了过来，扯过一个枕头垫在他胯骨下面，然后再一次进入了他，并用力地捅到底，直到耻毛摩擦着Rumlow敏感的穴口。  
Alpha性器破开了紧闭的宫口，开始在里面成结，Winter的牙齿也咬住了Rumlow后颈上她曾经咬过两次的那个位置，安定而滚烫的alpha信息素将两人层层裹住。  
Rumlow感觉到体内死去般空洞地疼痛了许久的精神链接重新带有了温度，那些带着体温的小触角在黑暗中闪闪发光，它们曲张着，攀爬着，从那个不再遥远的地方缓慢而又坚定地飘到他的身边，把他包裹起来，像一个发光的茧，又像母亲的子宫，带着温暖的湿意，一层一层地拥抱住他的身体和灵魂。  
然后黑暗中有一簇微小的火花，就那么轻微地一闪，却引来Rumlow身体如遭雷击般剧烈的震颤，那不是疼痛或是伤害，那是巨大到倾尽世间所有的形容词也无法企及万一的幸福。  
他知道，他身体里断裂已久的链接，重新找到了端头。  
Rumlow的体力大不如从前，尽管说小别胜新婚，Winter也没敢多折腾他。她把已经有点困迷糊的人抱进放了半缸水的浴缸里，就先去把弄脏的床单换了，以便两人一洗完澡就能钻进被窝里。等她收拾完床回来，Rumlow已经开了花洒坐在浴缸里淋着洗上身，Winter觉得不对劲，探手一摸才发现他放的是冷水。  
“你傻了吗？！这么冷的水是诚心想感冒？！”Winter一边恼怒地骂着，一边快手关了水将人从浴缸里捞出来，同时把已经半冷的水放掉换热的。Rumlow因为她的责骂有点惊讶，在Hydra的时候Winter Soldier要有什么不满都是撅着嘴不说话，要再生气就直接上铁手揍人了，这种半是心疼半是嗔怒的话他从来没听过。还有会照顾人也是，以前可都是Rumlow像养闺女一样前后操心着，Winter Soldier是递过去的盒装牛奶都必须插好吸管那么需要伺候的人。  
看来他不在的这段时间，她找回了大部分的记忆，变得越来越像美国队长回忆中的那个女孩儿了。  
Rumlow有点不安也有点嫉妒，他原本以为死光了的感情细胞就只有在面对Winter时才会像冒出冻土的冬芽一般，带着小心翼翼的新鲜颜色。他看着Winter重新开了花洒，帮他揉搓着头发，忽然就想告诉她些什么。  
“和你分开的时候，我都是泡在冷水里忍过发情期的。这没什么大不了的，习惯了就好了。”  
说他撒娇也好，故意装可怜也好，反正Rumlow就这么说了，同时有点忐忑地看着Winter的眼睛，在看到那抹湖绿色中泛起心痛的涟漪时才满意地安了心。Winter起身迈进浴缸里，也不管弄湿了她的小熊图样的居家服，凑过去跟Rumlow接吻。花洒的水把两个人的脑袋弄得湿淋淋的，睫毛上都挂着不停断的水线，他们一遍遍互相亲吻着，像是要把孤独度过的时光都弥补回来一般，那么小心翼翼而又心怀感激。  
“不会丢下你了，再也不会离开你了。”  
Winter回答了Rumlow。


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
Rumlow的梦境一片混乱。  
他以前没太注意，独居的那段时间都不怎么做梦，现在他才隐约明白这混乱的梦境有大半是由于Winter的原因。昨晚在浴缸里Winter引导他进入了发情期，她再一次温柔地进入了他，两人完成了完整链接建立了精神空间。看来分开的这些日子Winter是找回了不少记忆，那些不太连贯的记忆碎片充斥在Rumlow的梦境之中，让他像是在看一部老旧的默片般带着一点令人怀念的茫然。  
后来他快要转醒时就进入了链接空间，那儿还是弥漫着Winter特有的寒冷气息，却不再是在Hydra时那广袤的冰原般一片银白而荒芜的天地。冬日的暖阳异常明媚，像是老Rollins下葬那天的天气，照得到太阳的地方就聚得起暖意。冰雪在逐渐融化，裸露的土地上正在冒出植物的嫩芽，松枝上的冰挂往下滴着晶莹的水珠。  
她就快要完全醒来了。  
Rumlow在这安稳的精神空间里得到了极大的抚慰，这比一团糟的现实世界好多了，让人忍不住想沉醉于此不再苏醒。可他终究还是从梦中悠悠转醒，闭着眼睛躺了一会，才明白唤醒自己的是他的alpha的声音。  
Winter在说话，不过有点远，好像是隔着门在走廊里，还刻意压低了声音似乎是怕吵醒Rumlow。Rumlow静下心听了一会儿，才发现在外面和Winter讲话的是Steve。  
“听着，Bucky，在这件事上不能这么任性。复仇者大厦里有很多机密，如果Rumlow是Hydra的间谍的话……”  
“他不是！我告诉过你了！Pierce给他下了药，把致幻和引导性的药物混在我的信息素里让他去做那些事的！他没办法违抗我的信息素！”  
“哦，别傻了！”Steve的声音里开始带上了无奈的急躁，“他是个beta，不会受到信息素的影响，就算是超级士兵的信息素也不行，这没可能的。”  
“不，他不是beta。”Winter突然接话，说完后沉默了几秒，再度开口语气就显得异常柔软，“他是个omega，而且是我的omega。”  
“记得我说过我有自己的omega吗？是的，那就是Brock，我只有他。”  
这次换Steve陷入了长久的沉默之中，Rumlow不知道他现在应该是什么表情，而其实Rumlow也根本不想知道。他对他们的谈话完全没兴趣，仿佛他们并不是在谈论自己一样，他就只是静静地躺在床上听着，却也只是听着，什么都没有在想。  
与Winter无关的外界，大概已经激不起他心中任何涟漪了，包括他自己的事情也一样。  
Steve在沉默许久后终于又开了口，他说：“我……想和他单独谈谈。”  
没听到Winter说话，不过估计是拒绝了，因为Steve作出了让步：“那你也来，我们三个一起谈，这逃不掉的，Bucky，我们必须得做的一些事情。”  
Winter似乎是同意了，她让Steve在外面等着，自己先进来看看Rumlow。听到她开门的声音，Rumlow就把脑袋转过来冲着她露出了笑脸。  
“我们吵醒你了吗？”Winter走过来爬上床，俯下身在Rumlow额头上亲了一下，Rumlow把胳膊从被子里伸出来揽住她的脖子，又问她讨了好几个真正的早安吻。  
Steve被允许进来的时候，看到的就是相互倚靠着窝在床上的两个人。  
室内还残留着一点甜腻的omega信息素，这让Steve在皱了皱鼻子的同时也更为相信Winter的话，而Rumlow露在领口外的脖子和锁骨上各种欢爱的痕迹又让他尴尬地垂了眼，局促地坐在床边只能盯着两人交握的手指。  
“好久不见了，Rumlow。”  
Steve先开了口打招呼，他可能有些疑惑，在他的记忆里Rumlow是个活泼而风趣的人，张口就来的俏皮话没少让Steve红过脸。但现在的这个男人像是失去了某些重要的东西，变得空洞而沉默，只是靠在Winter怀里自顾自地玩着她的手指，在Steve跟他说话时才抬起头看了他一眼。  
“你好，Rogers队长。”  
这称呼中带的疏离感让Steve蹙了眉，可他也没多纠结，单刀直入地问Rumlow：“你来这里找Bucky是有什么原因或者目的呢？”  
Rumlow因为这个问法而有些失笑，他想了一会儿才开口回答：“就像你说的，来找她，这就是我的原因和目的。”他抬起头跟Winter对视了一眼，嘴角也牵起了一丝笑意，“既然她刚刚告诉你了，我是她的omega，那你就该明白，我只能来找她，只能待在她身边。”  
“一个omega想要待在自己的alpha身边，这不是什么很难理解的事吧？”  
Steve一时语塞，显然他在来这里之前准备的演讲稿里可不包括拆散一对标记的情侣这部分。在他看来，Bucky大概是因为之前在Hydra时受Rumlow照顾而心怀感激，此刻才会想要保护来投奔她的Rumlow。Steve知道Bucky不是不讲道理的人，一时的意气用事过后还是愿意听自己的话交出这个可疑的前九头蛇成员的，却没想到他们之间还有这深一层次的关系。  
见Steve犹豫了，Winter在一旁开了口：“我们已经完整链接了，Steve你懂这意味着什么，我看得到Brock所有想法，没有什么肮脏的小计划，他就只是来找我的。”  
Steve张了张嘴像是想要反驳Winter，因为完全链接后也有可能隐瞒对方，Rumlow以前就瞒过Winter关于她身世的事情，虽然在Winter对他单方面阻断链接后他就忘了这茬。但Steve显然不是当着Rumlow的面也能指出“他有可能隐瞒撒谎骗你”的人，而在他犹豫着没开口时，Rumlow接过了话头。  
“你要把我带去神盾关起来吗？”  
Steve停了几秒，还是点了点头：“你知道很多Hydra的内幕，我们都希望你能提供这些有用的信息。至于关起来，Fury局长出于安全考虑是这样安排的，毕竟你现在还处于观察评测阶段，离复仇者们这么近万一……”  
Rumlow摇了摇头打断了Steve的话：“我只是想和Winter在一起，她是我的alpha，我也只能和她在一起。”  
“至于是在复仇者大厦还是在神盾的监狱这都无所谓，你们把我关起来也没关系。只要让我见到她，哪怕每天只能见到一小会儿也行。”  
“我就只是想和她在一起。”  
“对。”Winter忽然开口，语气中带着常年积累信任而产生的有恃无恐的小傲慢，“你把我们一起关起来好了，我们可以住一间牢房，还给神盾省地方了！”  
听她这样说，Steve半是埋怨地瞪了她一眼，终究举起双手妥协投降：“好吧好吧我会再去和Fury商量一下，你们先安稳待着不要惹什么麻烦，等处理结果下来再说。”  
“好的，伙计！”Winter又露出了Rumlow从没见过的属于Barnes中士的浅笑，探身跟Steve摆摆手，“我们肯定每天就待这哪儿都不去，我保证不让Brock下床！”  
这话中的隐含意味配合Rumlow身上未退的吻痕让Steve微微有些羞恼，他冲着Winter做了个挥拳头的手势，然后站起身像是想要离开了。可他走了两步忽然又返回头，看着Rumlow问了个问题：“你还记得当时你带着人在桥上抓住我的时候吗？那时你想说些什么，却被打断了没有说。”  
“当时你想跟我说什么呢？”  
Rumlow想了好一会儿才想起Steve说的是什么时候，毕竟那些事情对Rumlow来说简直久远得像上辈子发生的一样。他抬起头，在Steve疑惑而有点期待的目光中张了张嘴，似乎是想说什么，却最终咧着嘴角变成一个浅浅的笑容，有点惨淡又有点放弃般的坦然。  
“那个啊，已经无所谓了。”  
因为她已经回到你身边了。  
Steve走后Rumlow起来洗漱完，和Winter在房间里吃了早饭。现在Rumlow基本处于禁足的状态，Winter也哪都不去，就在房间里陪着他。两个人坐在沙发上看DVD，这是Winter的现代社会认知补全名单里的一部，节奏缓慢的爱情片，两个人互相倚靠着，时间仿佛又回到了他们开始恋爱的时候，那么无所顾忌而又肆无忌惮地挥霍的美好时光。  
Rumlow没在看电视，他只是玩着Winter的头发，随意把那卷曲的长发编成松散的辫子，再拆开用手指细细地梳顺。不知道放到什么情节，Winter发出一阵轻轻的笑声，同时转过脸对着Rumlow像是想要寻求认同，而Rumlow就迎着这笑容提出了疑问。  
“你的记忆……恢复了多少？”  
Winter闻言愣了一下，表情变得严肃起来，她想了想回答Rumlow：“七七八八吧。Steve帮我制定了专门的治疗方案，有些心理课程、治疗，还有身体记忆恢复什么的，这挺有用的。”  
见Rumlow没有接话，只是用鼓励的眼神望着她，Winter就继续说了下去：“其实最开始我能想起Steve，还是从你那里得到的记忆。”  
“在那间诊所里，你被砸在三曲翼大厦下面后我带你去简单治疗的那间诊所，那时我进入了你的精神空间，看到了你读到的关于以前的我的资料。”  
“说实话开始时我并没有完全想起Steve的事情，只是觉得他很熟悉，却也想不到什么具体的事。而在你那里，我读到了他是我的朋友，是可以信任的人，所以我之后就去找他了，并被带回了神盾。”  
“在后来的治疗中才慢慢想起来，以前和注射血清前的Steve在布鲁克林的生活，还有咆哮突击队的事情。”  
“那我的呢？还记得和我在一起的事情吗？”Rumlow忽然开了口，望着Winter的目光有点忐忑又有点期待，Winter这才明白Rumlow询问的真意，又不禁生出一点心疼的情绪，像对待小孩子一样浅笑着摸了摸他的脑袋：“我没有忘记，和你在一起的每一天，我都没有忘记过。”  
“和你的记忆存在链接的空间里，洗脑无法毁掉这部分的记忆，和你一起做的每一件事我都记得。”  
“那些幸福美好的事情，我全都记得。”  
“还有一些事，我要跟你解释，我……”Winter忽然变了表情，想要说些什么，却被忽然凑过来亲吻她的Rumlow统统吞了下去。  
电视里在放着什么已经没有人关心了，只有两个被现实与对方深深伤害过的人，像两只受伤的小兽，相互依偎着寻求着痛苦时光中难得的温暖，舔舐彼此的伤口，抚平精神空间中动荡的波澜。  
在亲吻的间隙Rumlow又开了口，语调中有点带着笑意的嗔怒：“你把我的手帕丢了，是要为这个道歉吗？”  
这个问题像是按下了Barnes中士化为Winter Soldier的转换开关，她的表情立刻变得冰冷，眼神中也透出锐利的锋芒：“别再想着那玩意儿了！那是Pierce下的套，他在那上面混了药，用我的信息素引导你去参与洞察计划，给你下了暗示要你去做那些事情！那并不是你做的，Brock！那些……”  
Rumlow忽然伸手捧住Winter的脸，阻止了Winter激动的话，在对方慢慢冷静下来后他又一脸认真地开了口：“不，Winter，那是我做的。”  
“我后来有想过为什么那段时间我脑子总是一团乱，有些事情不受控制地就发生了，也想过可能是有谁动了手脚。”  
“但这并不是逃避的理由，Winter。做了就是做了，就像你不会去否认Winter Soldier做过的所有事情，并且在现在不断地为了那些事情去弥补和赎罪一样，我也不会否认参与并推动了洞察计划。”  
“这没什么困难的，承认这个，并为了这些做过的事情来赎罪。我曾经是Hydra的人，这没什么好辩白的，关键是现在，Winter，我们一起来承担这些就好了。所以别为了这个跟cap找麻烦了，好吗？你们可是最佳拍档啊！”  
Winter看着显得很轻松的Rumlow，终究不甘不愿地点了点头，把对方搂进怀里，她说话的声音因为窝在Rumlow的颈间而显得有些闷闷不乐，“那现在呢？你还是Hydra的人吗？”  
“当然不！”Rumlow搂着Winter笑出声来，“我是你的人。”  
他说了和昨晚一样的话，这不是戏言，在这个世界上已经没有什么值得Rumlow去苦苦追寻的人和事情了，只有Winter，只有和Winter相关的事情，能引起他仅有的兴趣。他太累了，许许多多的事情发生了然后又过去了，他已经不想再纠缠于这些过往之中了，如同被命运戏弄的小船，随波逐流，飘飘荡荡。  
对现在的Rumlow来说，能待在她身边，哪怕多一秒，再一秒，也就足够了。  
无论他们要共同面对的，是苦痛，是惩罚，是救赎，还是可怖的死亡，他都不会再犹豫了。  
“嘿！我其实是想说，你把我的手帕丢了，得赔我一条。”Rumlow从Winter的怀抱里挣脱出来，笑着冲她伸出手做了个讨要的手势，“我发现那挺有用的，你不在的时候，你的信息素能让我安心一些。”  
“不需要那些替代品了。”Winter抓着Rumlow的手凑到嘴边，亲吻着他指背上再也消不去的那个伤痕。  
“我再也不会离开你了。”  
之后Rumlow接受了几天的审问，但因为Winter坚决要求在场，所以那比起审问更像是气氛轻松的三方会谈。他把关于Hydra能想得起来的情况都交代了，也包括Winter Soldier的研究资料，据说这些对Winter的后续治疗能起到很重要的作用，这让Rumlow挺开心的。而一周后Rumlow的处理结果下来了，他也因此第一次见到借住了这些天的复仇者大厦真正的主人。  
“哦，嗨~我想这是我们第一次正式见面，可以叫你Brock吗？Brock~？”Rumlow在进行卧底任务前就读过Tony Stark的资料，但他是个比资料上记载的更为活泼而聒噪的alpha，周身散发着跳跳糖一般甜腻却又不安定的信息素。Rumlow简单地点了点头算打招呼，但站在他身边的Winter却反应很大地用机械手臂按着Tony的胸口不让他靠近Rumlow，同时很少见地释放出一点具有威胁性的信息素：“别想耍什么花样，stark小子！Brock是我的omega！”  
“嘿！嘿！Barnes中士你就是这么对待给你做了这条漂亮胳膊的人的~？”被按住的小个子男人露出一脸灿烂的笑容，拍了拍Winter压在他胸口的金属手掌，“用我做的机械臂掐死我吗？哦说真的这倒是个好归宿！”  
“好了你们不要这么一见面就剑拔弩张的了……”和Tony一起来的Steve有点无奈地把两个alpha拉开，先转过头对着Tony皱起眉头，“谁让你上次一见Bucky就动手动脚的，也不怪她会这么防备你。”  
“哦天啊！天啊！我被美国队长和冬日战士胁迫了！天啊我应该报警吗？！”Tony夸张地尖叫着，同时试图绕开两个alpha的阻挡靠近Rumlow，“我只是对男性omega有点好奇而已。而且，这个东西我不亲自动手你们知道怎么戴上去吗？”  
Tony说着拿出一套项圈和手环，而这就是对Rumlow的最终处理方式——反触发系统。  
手环是戴在Winter手上的，它会不停地对Rumlow所佩戴的项圈发出信号，而一旦Winter死亡、血压心跳超过阙值，或是手环损坏，信号就会中断，位于项圈上的微型炸弹会立刻要Rumlow的命。  
“你们这些上世纪来的老年人可不会懂这是多么伟大的成就！只有STARK工业！只有Tony Stark能把威力这么大的炸弹缩小到一个项圈这种体积！而它爆炸的威力，啧啧~你们……”  
Tony满是炫耀的话语终于被黑了一张脸的Steve打断了，他眨眨眼静下来，才发现室内的alpha信息素浓度接近爆表，而这几乎全部来自面前快要进入暴怒状态的Winter。  
“Bucky！Bucky冷静点……”Steve懒得理会躲在自己背后可怜巴巴的土豪，迈前一步握着Winter的肩膀强迫她平静下来，“别这么激动，把信息素收起来，Rumlow会撑不住的。”  
Winter这才反应过来自己的omega也在场，这么高浓度的攻击型信息素对身体大不如前的Rumlow来说是种很大的负担，她急忙收敛了信息素转过身察看Rumlow的状况，而一回头就被带着一脸轻松笑容的Rumlow握住了右手。  
“目标捕获！”  
把手环戴上Winter手腕的时候，这个倔强的alpha还在瞪着自己的童年老友：“这没意义，Steve！你知道我不可能让他死的，哪怕他是Hydra的间谍我也不会送他去死，而他根本不是……”  
“那你也不用这么在意这东西吧。”Steve柔声安慰着Winter，一边把她的衣袖拉拉平展挡住那个手环，“反正它也不会有派上用场的那天，你就当它不存在就好了吧。”  
听Steve这样说，Winter还是嘟嘟囔囔地转动手腕摸着那个冰凉的手环，看她缓和了表情，Steve也松口气地笑了笑：“你是Rumlow的担保人，而我是你的，别让我难做好吗，Bucky？”  
Winter终于点了点头，转过身看着Tony给Rumlow带好了项圈，她想抬手摸一摸，却最终有点犹豫地收回了手。  
“啊，这个我要说明一下！”Tony突然转过脸笑道，“这个手环如果摘下来那Brock这边也会爆炸的，所以你平时洗脸洗澡的时候可要注意点别摘下来了啊！”  
眼看着Winter又瞪起了眼睛，机械臂咯吱作响，Rumlow忽然凑前一步拉着她带上手环的右手凑到自己颈边，轻轻碰了碰同样材质的项圈，发出几声清脆的碰撞声。他脸上露出浅浅的笑容，眼中也带着安慰的神色。  
“你看，我们终于有情侣饰品了，以前在Hydra的时候可都没有。”  
“所以别这么凶巴巴的了，开心点吧？”  
在场的人都因为这句话陷入了沉默，Winter看着Rumlow的眼神里满是心碎，她把Rumlow拉过来揽进怀里，难过又欣慰地亲吻着他的脸颊。原本看着两人的Steve也难受地移开了目光，只有站在一旁的Tony硬是咳嗽了两声打破了这微妙的气氛。  
“咳咳，抱歉打扰你们心灵交流了，这项圈还有最后一个步骤才能起效。”Tony说着，上前拉过Winter原本环在Rumlow肩膀上的右手，“Bucky你得把你的指纹按在项圈上，对，就这个位置，哪个指头都行，好的，就这样。”  
“这是做什么用的？”一向谨慎的Steve在旁边问到，而Tony立刻冲他翻了个白眼：“我就算跟你解释原理你听得懂吗，老冰棍？就相信我吧，我怎么会害Bucky这样的美人，她可装着我亲手做的宝贝机械臂呢。”  
“还有Brock！”Tony一边说着一边趁机拍了拍Rumlow的屁股，在Winter马上变得凌厉的目光下迅速收回手，“屁股这么翘的男omega我可是第一次见到，不好好款待一下怎么行？有什么需要你们尽管跟Jarvis说啊，不要客气！”  
“好了好了！安好了我们就赶紧走吧！”Steve满脸无奈地把还在跟两人套近乎的Tony扯过来，省的他再说出什么让Winter暴走的话来，而小个子的男人一边冲Winter喊着“你明天要来找我一下啊关于你的手臂我有些新想法”，一边被Steve拽着后领子拉出了Winter的房间。  
房间里又只剩下Winter和Rumlow两个人，Rumlow摸了摸脖子上安稳佩戴的项圈，再度对Winter露出了笑脸——  
“这比我想象的好太多了，就开心点，给我个拥抱怎么样？”


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
生活回到了最美好的那段时光，对Rumlow来说。  
他和Winter每天都腻在一起，他陪她去完成记忆恢复疗程，她带他熟悉环境和新认识的朋友。他们玩闹，锻炼，聊天，做爱，他们一起生活。Rumlow并不是宗教信徒，却在每一天清晨感激所有神明，谢谢他们的恩惠，使得他可以睁开眼就看到所爱之人。  
他觉得这就是他追寻半生的幸福，那么温暖那么美好，就算让他明天死了也甘愿。  
除了去Tony的地下工作室保养手臂，Winter都尽量陪着Rumlow。她变得越来越像那个活泼勇敢的Barnes中士了，Rumlow却不再害怕失去他的Winter。她们都存活于她的身体中，她是Steve的老友Bucky，也是Rumlow的爱人Winter，她看他的眼神中有着同样浓郁的爱意。  
Rumlow开始越来越多的沉浸在精神空间中，那里只有他和Winter两个人，没有外界那么多的杂事纷扰，他可以坐看冰雪消融，大地重回春日的百花盛开。他并没有觉得这有什么不妥，反正对他来说，Winter就是这个世界的全部了。  
偶然有一次Winter的新朋友，那个外号叫“猎鹰”的男人来复仇者大厦看望他们。他告诉Rumlow他的死亡证明是他提出的，他本以为没有人会在大楼和航母全部砸在身上的情况下存活，就提出了Rumlow确认死亡，却没想到他能奇迹般的从那堆废墟中逃脱。  
那不是奇迹，那是因为我的alpha来救我了。Rumlow想着。  
聊天时Rumlow一直和Winter坐在一起，他没怎么讲话，只是玩着Winter的头发和手指，根本没在听他们聊天。而Winter起身去拿果汁时，他的眼神就不自觉地跟着她走远，身体反倒因为链接空间中alpha气息的远离而紧绷起来，Sam喊了他好几声他才恍恍地应着。  
Winter送Sam出门时，Rumlow隐隐约约听到他在门外对她说：“他看起来不太好，我不知道……有点像是PTSD的某种症状，我不知道你……”  
Rumlow没有听到Winter说了什么，链接的空间里刮过一阵和煦的暖风，模糊了她的话语。Rumlow也没有在意，反正Winter会告诉他的就会告诉他，不告诉Rumlow的，也自然有她的理由，Rumlow绝对信任她。  
送走了Sam，Winter回到房间里，看到Rumlow眼神一直追着她，就带着浅浅的微笑走过来把他搂进怀里，安慰地吻了吻他。  
Rumlow觉得很幸福，很幸福。  
他本以为这就是幸福的极致了，没想到他还可以得到更多。  
那天早上Rumlow醒来时发现Winter已经醒了，她侧躺着盯着Rumlow不说话。在Rumlow靠过去献上惯例的早安吻后，她才有点低落地开了口：“我接到了通知，Fury找我去神盾，带着你一起。”  
他们并不知道将要面对的是什么，而Winter的不安一直通过精神链接隐隐地传递过来，Rumlow倒是不太在意，反正再糟糕的他们也都经历过了。  
而令他们没想到的是，Fury给了他们一个任务，给他们俩。  
“这是根据Rumlow的供述得到的Hydra基地的位置。”Fury把标了位置的地图递给Winter，“这和我们之前捣毁过的那些基地不太一样，根据我在周边安排的眼线传回的报告，这是一个‘活着’的基地。”  
Winter接过来翻动了一下，立刻挑起眉：“只有位置？”  
“嗯哼。”Fury从鼻子里喷出一个气音，像是也为这事烦躁着一般，“没错，活着的，没办法再深入了，触动了对方又没能一锅端掉的话可保不准会发生什么。”  
说完这个，Fury又对着立在一旁的Rumlow摆了摆手：“带着Rumlow一起去，他能帮你进到比较深入的地方，有什么有用的东西你们就给我机灵点弄回来。”  
Winter的眉头因为这话越挑越高，简直要露出几分讥讽的笑容：“一个不知道里面有一队超级士兵还是打了药的大章鱼的基地，你就派两个人进去？其中一个还根本不是受命于你的特工？”  
“你以为我放心派两个还在观察期的原Hydra成员回老家吗？！”神盾局长又露出他招牌的那副横眉竖眼的脸，伸过来的手指都快要戳到Winter身上，“那地方是个敏感地带！我要你潜入进去，Soldier！就算你搞砸了也给我说是私自行动！我是不会为你去跟那些恶心假笑的政客求情要求遣送带回的！”  
Winter看着地图沉吟了一会儿，又转头看看在身边默不作声的Rumlow，忽然对Fury点了点头：“我可以接这个任务，但这个。”她抬手摇了摇手腕上的金属环，“如果我们成功回来了，你要把这破玩意儿从Brock身上卸下去。我可以任你支配去出任务，但Brock，我不想他再为任何人卖命了。”  
听她这样说，Rumlow张口想说什么，Fury却比他更快地接了话，还是那副怒气冲冲的样子：“我可不是那个老好人队长，能让你跟我在这儿谈条件，Barnes中士！”  
“这不是交换条件，这是我们为你卖命应该得到的信任！”面对Fury的怒火，Winter还是那副寸步不让地样子跟他对吼，Rumlow在精神链接里劝了她几句她也不理会。而最终还是Fury受不了这护犊子的恶狼一样的Winter，横眉怒目地答应了她的条件，把相关资料狠狠拍在他俩面前就烦躁地挥手把他们赶走了。  
尽管这从任何方面来看都是个极为危险的任务，但Rumlow还是开心的，打从心底开心着——他又能和Winter一起并肩作战了，还有什么能比这更棒的吗？  
而显然有人并不认为这是一件值得开心的事情，几乎是Winter和Rumlow一回到复仇者大厦，美国队长就找上门了。Rumlow一点也不惊讶他能这么快得到消息，随着Winter越来越完整地接纳Barnes中士的记忆及过往，Steve那与她如出一辙的护犊子情绪简直要具现化变成什么东西缠绕上来。  
“我们需要谈谈，Bucky。”  
就算他坐在旁边没有正对Winter的脸，Rumlow也知道她一定偷偷翻了个白眼，而他就因为这小动作不经意地露出了恍惚的笑容。Steve明显为这笑容往Rumlow这边偷望了一眼，像是在犹豫该不该当着Rumlow的面说，随后他大概想起这两个家伙现在链接着，当不当面谈Rumlow都会知道，就咽了咽唾液，谨慎地开了口：“听着，Bucky，你不能接下这个任务，你可以拒绝的，这不是在……在过去你没得选择，你现在可以不接这个任务的。”  
“我已经接下来了。”Winter对Steve露出笑容，那大概就像70年前Steve劝说他不能同时和两个omega交往时，她会露出的有点漫不经心的笑容，“这任务是有点危险，但能换来的也同样值得，这很公平。不是吗，Steve？”  
“危险是一方面，可……可Rumlow现在根本不适合出任务，他的身体和精神状态都已经很糟糕了！”  
Steve犹豫再三还是说出了自己的真实理由，这句话直指的对象像是完全没听到一样，兀自窝在沙发里靠着Winter玩着对方披散在肩膀上的长发，反倒是Winter像被踩到尾巴的猫一样立刻语调就高了几分：“Brock只是太久没有出过任务有些不在状态，‘很糟糕’这种结论你是从哪里得出来的？！”  
“Bucky……哦Bucky，就只是……你理智一点。”Steve开始皱起眉头露出无奈又担心的表情，“这是关乎性命的任务，你不能这么意气用事！遇到什么危险Rumlow都没办法自保！怎么帮你？”  
“我会保护他的！”Winter咬牙说着，他们完全无视了坐在一旁不发一语的当事人，开始陷入年少时那种看似激烈实则毫无意义的互相抬杠之中，“而且Rumlow可没有什么心绞痛、哮喘、散光和恶性贫血！我能保护得了布鲁克林的那根小豆芽菜，为什么保护不了一个健康人？！”  
“好吧好吧！”Steve一脸“这可是你要翻旧账”的表情，眉心也显现出深深的沟壑，“我想那棵豆芽菜可不用面对实枪荷弹的改造士兵或者基因怪物！”  
“啊哈你提醒我了！Brock也不会固执的跟那些混蛋玩意儿死磕一整天！这简直太棒了！真是谢天谢地！”  
Steve终于因为Winter这不讲理的发言动了气，他忽地站起来，怒气冲冲地瞪着吵赢了嘴架有点得意地挑着眼看他的Winter：“那我去跟Fury说！我和你们一起去！”  
Winter耸耸肩作了个“whatever”的手势，Steve就怒气冲冲地走了，摔上他们房间门的声音大概让地下室正在焊电路板的大厦主人都手抖了一下。看Winter长出了一口气，烦躁地挠了挠脑袋，一直坐在旁边没说话的Rumlow就默默地靠了过去。  
“你的老伙计觉得我‘很糟糕’。”Rumlow的脸上带着现在只会对Winter展露的笑容，慵懒地躺下去靠在她大腿上看着她，“怎么办？他会阻止我娶你吗？在婚礼上喊‘我反对’之类的？”  
像是感受到精神链接中隐隐传来的不安，Winter立刻软了语气：“别傻了！Steve绝对是在婚礼上哭得一塌糊涂的那个。”她避重就轻地回答了Rumlow，在察觉到对方还目光灼灼地望着她时，就不经意地有些心疼地抚摸着他的脸：“不过他说的没错，这得承认。如果你现在这样和我出任务，我还不如直接带着你的骨灰去呢！”  
“答应我，快点好起来，好吗？”  
看到Winter担忧的目光，Rumlow的心跳忽然漏了一拍，像是下楼梯踩空了一步似的，那种瞬间的心慌攒住了他的心脏。他努力深呼吸了一下，从Winter身上爬起来，对着她摆出一个打斗的手势。  
“我现在就很好，Soldier！不信我们来试试？”  
两个人就在沙发上打闹了起来，还是猫狗大战一般，Winter的头发蹭得乱蓬蓬的，Rumlow也被她挠了好几下痒痒。最终还是机械臂擒了Rumlow的双手，松松地按在沙发扶手上，Winter笑着趴在Rumlow背上咬他的耳朵：“快点认输！可别想揍翻你的alpha！”  
Rumlow不认输也不说话，只是固执地在Winter坏里蹭来蹭去妄图挣脱。Winter逗猫儿一般才不把这小反抗放在眼里，但对方就这么折腾着，让她觉得像被小猫爪子挠了一样心里起了压不下去的火。  
“安分点。”Winter一边说着，一边放出一点alpha信息素压制住Rumlow，同时右手向下捏了一把在自己胯下蹭个不停的屁股，却又因为那极好的手感而有些口干舌燥起来，“你在玩火。”  
Rumlow面朝下看不到表情，但听声音他应该是在笑：“我不能玩吗？”  
Winter简直要为这直白的邀请笑出声了，她有点遗憾地坐起身，就着背靠胸膛的姿势把Rumlow搂在怀里，下巴搁在对方肩膀上：“不能。昨晚我们用完了最后一个安全套，你忘了？我不想你总是吃药，那对身体不好。”  
听了这话，Rumlow发出一声小小的嗤笑：“我都不知道你现在开始在乎这个了。”  
“我一直在乎。”Winter的声音里突然多了Rumlow无法理解的一点消沉，他妄图从链接空间中抓住那个一闪而过的想法，却被晃了过去没有抓到。他张了张嘴，精神的空间比语言更快地将那半句话传递了过去。  
“Winter，我可以……”  
“不，不是在这里，不是现在。”突然而至的答复截断了Rumlow未说完的话，而Winter搂住他身体的手臂收得那么紧那么紧，机械臂的冰冷与被勒得隐隐作痛的胸腹让他根本来不及有任何感伤。  
“那没关系……”Rumlow轻轻开了口，语气像是小孩子的撒娇，说出的话语却完全和孩童无关，他的手也移向后方覆上Winter鼓鼓囊囊的胯下，“我还有手，还有嘴巴，或者腿也可以。”  
Rumlow感觉得到Winter的身体骤然紧绷了一下，像是被电棒戳了一下似的，变得火烧火燎起来。她血肉的那只手放开了Rumlow的身体，顺着他的后裤腰潜进去，在摸到一手湿滑黏腻的液体后嘴里爆出了几句脏话。Rumlow顺从得简直有几分得意起来，在Winter压着他的后颈按在沙发靠垫堆里的时候，他发出了短促的几声笑音，努力塌下腰背拱起屁股蹭着Winter的下身：“就算不插进来，我们也有得是能得到快乐的方法……当然前提是你要忍得住。”  
这撩拨的话语在Winter扯下他的裤子，狠狠拍了他的屁股后变成了一声甜腻的呻吟。环绕在两人周身的alpha信息素开始染上情欲的热度，Winter恨恨地骂着把Rumlow的两腿拢着并好，然后拉下裤链让已经半硬的alpha性器擦着会阴缓缓挤进Rumlow两腿之间。  
“腿夹紧！”Winter在Rumlow耳边咬牙切齿地说着，“既然点了火，就别想半路逃跑。”  
Rumlow简直要笑出声来，而Winter一定听到了他精神空间里那句“是谁逃跑还不一定呢”的挑衅，alpha的性器在Rumlow腿间更加胀大变硬，烧灼着他腿根不见光的细嫩皮肤。Winter开始不管不顾地抽插起来，一开始的几下有些艰涩，而由Rumlow的后穴分泌出的液体顺着会阴流下来，给抽插的动作提供了几分黏腻的润滑，饶是这样，那坚硬而灼热的肉棒还是磨得Rumlow腿根那里火辣辣的又痛又麻。  
外面还是大白天，就这样在铺满阳光的沙发上搞起来的背德感也化作另一重无法纾解的欲望扼住两人的喉咙。从腿间戳出来的alpha性器一路擦过Rumlow敏感的会阴，顶起他已经变得鼓胀的双球和老二，Winter每一下都用力地捅到底，直到耻毛摩擦着饥渴收缩的omega穴口，带来噬骨的瘙痒和不满。Rumlow难耐地扭动了几下，立刻被打了屁股，Winter冷硬的机械手指伸过来握住Rumlow的性器粗鲁地套弄着，金属的冰冷和性器的火热让Rumlow陷入冰火两重天的绝望快感之中，哑着嗓子发出哀哀的惊叫。  
“你喜欢这样对不对？你喜欢被这样狠狠地操。”  
“这样接下去的好几天，你的大腿根都会火辣辣的，像是我还插在里面。”  
“你每走一步，两腿摩擦的触感都会让你想起我是怎么干你的，怎么干得你合不拢腿。”  
“然后你就会饥渴，抑制不住地饥渴，走不了几步下面就会流水流得裤子都湿透。”  
“你喜欢这样对吗？”  
Winter低哑色情的话语从精神链接中一句一句清晰地传到Rumlow耳边，他几乎要为这些话立刻射出来。他忙不迭地点头，尽力把双腿并拢，夹紧腿间那存在感极强的硬热肉棒，咬着嘴唇用气音跟Winter喊着：“Yes！Yes！就……操我……用力……”  
不知为何，Winter的动作中开始带上了发怒般的凶狠，她又快又狠地撞进Rumlow腿间，腹部的衣料在Rumlow屁股上蹭得一团乱，还被他屁股里流出来的东西搞得湿哒哒的。她捏着Rumlow的性器不让他射，在对方带着哭腔哀求和讨好地反手揽住她的肩膀在怀里蹭的时候，才放开手让两个人一起达到了高潮，淫靡的白浊喷得沙发上和Rumlow大腿根里黏糊糊的一片。  
Winte压着Rumlow瘫软下去，这过于猛烈的性交让两个人都有点虚脱，Winter搂着Rumlow一下一下吻着他的后颈，用鼻尖把那该死的项圈蹭过去，吻着咬过的标记腺的位置。她好像想要说什么，却最终化为精神链接里一片模糊的花雾，让Rumlow猜不透，看不清。  
可惜他们并没有温存太多时间，在听到外面快速接近的脚步声时Winter蹭的一下翻起来给Rumlow拉上裤子，就算他们已经反应很迅速地收拾了自己的仪容，在一路喊着“Bucky”的美国队长推门进来的时候，两个人也就是堪堪提好裤子欲盖弥彰地端坐在沙发上。  
“我跟Fury谈了，他不同意我去，说目标太明显……我争了半天他只让我带后备救援队，万一你们出了什么问题再找个理由去帮忙。”推开门的Steve表情有点沮丧，他垂着头低落地说着。Rumlow还没从砰砰心跳中缓过神来，Winter也是勉强顺了口气接了一句：“那、那当然，你就差把星条旗画盾牌上了！”  
Steve懊恼地张口似乎想再辩驳几句，却忽然皱了皱鼻梁像是闻到了什么奇怪的味道。Rumlow当然知道凭他的四倍嗅觉力根据空气中那不能更明显的暧昧的信息素就能知道发生了什么，而Steve惊讶地张开的嘴巴在看到Winter乱蓬蓬的头发和Rumlow裤子上愈渐扩大的一片湿痕时，终于扭曲成一个恼羞成怒的口型。  
“You jerks！！”  
Winter的房门在一天之内被同一个人摔了第二次。  
当走廊里愤怒的大踏步的声音彻底消失后，房间里又安静了几秒，Winter终于忍不住噗嗤一下笑出声来：“他刚刚说脏话了是吗？！天啊！我的小stevie过了这么多年还是只会说这么没劲的脏话！！他醒了后就没有哪个好心人教教他怎么骂人吗？！”  
她抑制不住地大笑着撞上Rumlow的肩膀，和她还浑身虚软的omega在沙发上滚作一团，她犹自气喘吁吁地笑着：“我要把这个消息卖给《纽约时报》！美国队长连句像样的脏话都不会说！他们会愿意支付我们可以衣食无忧地过一辈子的钱的哈哈哈哈！！”  
Rumlow也被她的笑容感染了，露出一抹柔软的笑意，他抬手搂住还在咯咯地笑个不停的alpha，在她耳边附和着。  
“没错，我们会过完幸福的一生。”


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
Rumlow觉得Winter说的对，尽管她并不总是对的，但Rumlow愿意相信她，不是因为对错，只是因为她。所以他接受了Winter帮他安排的体能恢复训练，包括力量、柔韧性、耐力、反应力等各个方面，这些帮助他在两个月的时间内尽量恢复身体状态。他又重新成为一个把任务当成本能的战士了，尽管不如他在Hydra的巅峰时期，但至少不会太拖Winter的后腿。  
这让Rumlow很开心。  
可惜有些事情并不是理智接受了情感就会接受的，比方说他的精神治疗。Winter坚持不把那称为治疗，只是一些调剂、开导、倾诉或者类似的东西，但Rumlow还是没办法完成它们。  
他没法在Winter不在身边的时候完全放松下来接受任何人的友好会话请求，哪怕只和Winter隔着一层布的屏风都不行。当她的身影消失在他目力所及的区域内的刹那，他就开始下意识地沉入精神空间中搜寻她的气息，没办法集中注意力听现实空间中任何人的任何话语。催眠治疗就更是个灾难，Winter不握着他的手他甚至没法躺在那张舒服的皮沙发上闭上眼睛，而当他醒来看着Winter用无法掩饰的低落表情跟他说“没关系一切都好”的时候，他也同样感受得到那份悲伤。  
他们说这是之前的经历和强行切断链接带来的影响，Rumlow从Winter脑中读到了这个结论。他很温顺很乖他没有和任何人吵闹或者发疯，他就只是，没办法活在现实里了。  
这样的情况出现过几次后Winter就强行停止了他的精神治疗，她的理由是反正这次Rumlow也不用和其他人配合，只要两人在一起出任务就不会有太大影响，毕竟Rumlow在对待Winter方面正常得和以前一样。  
而且任务也不会等着他好起来。  
在第一场雪终于姗姗来迟的时候，他们开了最终任务情况的作战会议，Steve主持的，参与者除了两位任务小组成员，还有Agent Coulson。Steve在把卫星图资料投影到屏幕上时呆了几秒，然后转过脸冲Rumlow露出有点寂寞的微笑：“以前合作出任务时，都是你来给我介绍任务情况的，这次轮到我了。”  
Rumlow在一阵短暂的沉默后“哦”了一声，没什么表情，Winter在桌子底下握着他的手指，用力到有点发疼。  
“这次任务要捣毁的Hydra基地隐藏在这个村庄里。”Steve开始介绍情况，屏幕上是一副村庄布局的卫星图，“这个村庄所处的国家还没有和我们缔结军事条约，不属于神盾可以介入的区域，这是stark卫星拍摄的，所以……”  
Steve耸耸肩做了个大家都明白的手势，一旁一直面带微笑的coulson接过话头继续说下去：“前段时间我们在距离这个村庄不远的城镇里发现了几个由洞察计划中逃脱的九头蛇成员的行迹，这也间接说明了这个基地存在并且处于活跃状态。”  
“从卫星图上看这片区域并没有大型建筑，所以我们的情报机构推断基地可能在地下。”说着，他顿了顿，脸上的笑容掺上了几分歉意，“但我们能得到的关于这个基地的情报就只有这么多了，至于基地的规模、入口位置及内部情况，我们都无从得知。”  
Winter点了点头，冲着那张布局图挥了挥手：“这种村庄对外面来的人都会很注意吧，如果能潜入调查应该能得到不少情报。”  
“这也是问题所在。”Coulson还是维持着那幅笑脸，将视线从美国队长身上转向紧挨着坐在会议桌后的两人，“洞察计划将我们所有的特工人员名单公诸于世，这对潜伏收集情报来说是极为有害的，而在洞察计划后加入的特工暂时还不具备能接这么高级别任务的资格。”  
“所以就由血清能力未暴露，可以伪装成beta的我去吗？这个安排倒也合理。”Winter摊开手笑着说，而coulson也附和地点点头：“是这样考虑的，但这只能骗过上面的人那无处不在的视线，九头蛇内关于Winter Soldier的研究资料可比神盾所掌握的多多了。”这样说着，他又把目光转向Rumlow，“所以由‘确认死亡’的Rumlow和你配合，这样一方面可以辅助你减少怀疑，另一方面Rumlow也比较熟悉Hydra基地的基本构造，应该能在潜入的过程中帮助你。”  
站在一旁的Steve因为这话微微皱了眉，大概还是对这人员安排存有疑虑，可他最终也没有提出反对，只是说了自己的安排：“任务时间定在23号，我会带着后备救援队在距离村庄最近的邻国国境线那里等消息。但也只能是等待，直到你们确认任务失败我才能以回收的名义介入，事实上也帮不到你们什么……”  
“没事的，伙计！”Winter对着Steve露出一个鬼脸，“就等我们回来一起过圣诞节吧！别忘记准备圣诞礼物啊！”  
听她这样说，Steve也只能扯出一个无奈的笑脸，而一旁的coulson接着说了下去：“这次的计划也是因为圣诞节，23号那天村庄里会有个小型的圣诞市集，你们需要扮成商贩混进去，探明地下基地的入口位置，如果情况合适，就直接潜入基地内部。”说到这，他暂停了几秒用严肃的眼神打量了一下Winter和Rumlow，然后又开了口，“这之后的情况就只能靠你们随机应变了。”  
Steve也在旁边跟着点了点头，看着Winter的目光像是教导小孩的家长：“记住这次的主要任务是潜入调查，不是必须捣毁基地，只要没有引起太大动静都尽量全身而退。只是带回基地内部情况和资料，我们回来再商量下一步的行动都可以。所以……”  
“Ok，我明白啦！”Winter笑着打断Steve放不下的心的叮嘱，站起来用金属的拳头捶了捶对方的肩膀，“我和Rumlow都跟你一样，是战士，别像个鸡妈妈似的，stevie～”  
Steve目光中无法掩饰的担心渐渐被温柔取代，他靠过来撞了撞Winter的肩膀，又看了看全程只是听着一句话都没有说的Rumlow，最终还是露出了温暖的笑容。  
“回来我们可以一起做圣诞大餐。”  
不管Steve有多担心这两个不安定的战士，任务的时间还是一天天逼近了。三天后他们一起抵达了国境线，Steve和应急救援小组被留在了那儿，Winter和Rumlow则作好伪装，趁着夜色混进了村庄附近的镇子，再在23号的清晨到达了那个藏有基地的村庄，正式开始了潜入任务。  
两个人都换上了当地的服装，Winter穿着厚重的长袍，用面纱和斗篷掩盖自己的面容和手臂，Rumlow扎了头巾，脸上的胡须也浓密了很多，支着一个摊子在卖些手工做的小玩意儿。人们大多在购买过冬的食物和衣物等必需品，村里的孩子也很少，没多少人对这些小玩意儿感兴趣，好半天也没人光顾这门可罗雀的夫妻店。  
这倒正中两人下怀，Rumlow还不太能跟陌生人正常交流，Winter也借机从面纱的缝隙里观察着周围，伺机和村民聊几句打听一下有没有外人进入的情况。等到夜幕降临集市散了，Rumlow借口自己的妻子染了风寒，在村里唯一的小旅馆借住一晚。  
一切都和Steve他们预先计划的一样，两人进了旅馆等确认安全了，就迅速脱去那些碍手碍脚的长袍斗篷，从表面铺着一层手工制品的大箱子里掏出各种武器装备。  
“你觉得地下基地的入口藏在哪？”Winter抬着手臂让Rumlow帮她扣紧作战服，同时一边在精神链接里问着。似乎是这和以前在Hydra时一样由Rumlow帮她整理装备的情况勾起了回忆，她问话的语气里带着几分笑意，而听到Rumlow回答说“教堂”时，那笑意就更深了些。  
“明明平安夜将近，却没什么人出入教堂，那边也一片安静连唱诗班的声音都听不到，这可不是什么正常情况。”  
Winter闻言点点头，她好像在想些什么似的目光有些放空，盯着床边窗外低矮建筑屋顶上的一只黑猫发呆。而在Rumlow帮她扣好匕首时，她又突然在精神链接中开了口：“我觉得还有什么不对，这个村庄，有种莫名的孤立感。”说着，她忽然抬头望向Rumlow，“盖兹？你在想这个，那是什么？”  
“啊，那也是个很孤立的小镇，上次和你分开后我就在那里过了段时间。”Rumlow也在链接中慢慢地说着，“我只是刚好想起，今天是老Rollins下葬的日子，他……”  
没等Rumlow讲清楚老Rollins的事情，Winter却眼神一亮打断了他：“老人！是人口比！这里明明离城镇不远，却没有人去工作或者上学，村里的老人和小孩都极少而青壮年出奇的多，这……”  
Winter停住了没有再说下去，从Rumlow望向她的目光她知道他们想的是同一件事——  
“这整个村庄就是Hydra的基地。”  
就在这时，一阵礼貌的敲门声打断了两人的对话，旅馆老板的声音在外面响起：“嘿！我发现下面的热水管破了，你们房间里有热水吗？方便让我进来检查一下吗？”  
Rumlow深吸了一口气，他知道问题出在哪儿。没有脚步声，老板的声音就这么凭空出现在门外，如同蛰伏于旅馆中的食人魔，等待着自投罗网的猎物。  
他们早已暴露。  
Winter用指尖轻轻敲了三下她的作战耳机，那是之前和Steve约好的信号，表明了他们现在的危险等级。Rumlow紧握着枪，从一侧向房间门谨慎地靠近，Winter也从另一边悄无声息地凑过去。  
但还没等Winter的手碰到门把手，一排流水般倾泻而出的子弹就洞穿了仍旧紧闭的门扉向两人冲来，巨大的弹击声响在静谧的夜晚格外突兀。Winter迅速扭身后翻左手拽过一旁的书桌顶在门口，Rumlow往旁边闪躲了一下没被子弹扫到，同时飞扑到床上捞起一把冲锋枪，躲在床铺后面隔门与对方对射，掩护Winter从门边撤退过来。  
就在那扇千疮百孔的门和书桌被掀飞时，Winter和Rumlow从窗边一跃而下，爆炸的声响也同时在房间内响起。两人落在旁边建筑的屋顶上，黑猫惊叫了一声嗖得一下窜出去了，Winter和Rumlow也在屋顶快速移动着跑向教堂的方向。  
整个村庄都苏醒了，一栋栋房子几乎同时亮了起来，火光也在街道上四处摇曳。两人在建筑背面的暗处躲了一会儿，听着人声逐渐向村子的另一边远去了。  
“我在那只猫身上放了发信器。”Winter简单解释了一句，把Rumlow拉起来往教堂跑去，“他们得追一阵呢！”  
两人很快到了教堂，从虚掩的后门小心地钻了进去。教堂里一片昏暗，有个神父打扮的人坐在圣坛边借着烛火的光读着什么，Winter悄无声息地从他背后的黑暗中现形，随即用枪口抵住了神父的后腰：“别乱动。”  
可神父并没有理会Winter的威胁，他立刻就暴起反抗，从长袍里抽出一把匕首向Winter刺去。Winter迅速沉下机械臂抵挡，金属碰撞的清脆声响伴着撞击的火星出现。为了避免枪声引起骚动，Rumlow也拿着匕首从帷幕后冲出来，和两人缠斗在一起。  
这毫无悬念的近身肉搏几乎一瞬间就结束了，Winter用金属手掌按着神父的后颈压在地上，另一只手卡着对方的双手，膝盖顶着后腰。  
“说，入口在哪里？”Winter嘶声问着，却没有等到回答，身下的人也不再挣扎了。Rumlow探手摸了摸对方的脉搏，然后冲Winter摇摇头，神父大概是吞了藏在口腔里的毒药已经死了。两人在神父身上迅速地搜了一遍，没有发现任何有用的东西，而远处的枪声和喧闹一直若隐若现。他们开始在这间教堂里寻找，Rumlow快速在一排排座位间穿行，察看座椅有没有什么异常，而Winter在圣坛上到处摸索着。  
“Brock，过来过来。”精神链接里突然传来Winter的呼唤，Rumlow抬起头看过去，Winter在圣坛上冲他招手。他一边问着“找到了吗？”一边跳上圣坛，走到Winter面前时却忽然被抓住了左手，一个冰凉的小东西套上了他的无名指，堪堪抵住那块半月形的伤痕。  
“Will you marry me？”  
Rumlow完全愣住了，他呆了好几秒才动作迟缓地低下头，看到自己手指根套着一个金属的小环——手榴弹拉环。  
Rumlow没忍住一下子笑出声来，不知道是为了Winter在这么紧张的情况下还开得出玩笑，还是为了自己的alpha居然用一个拉环就想娶自己。最终他歪了歪头对Winter露出一脸坏笑：“你把神父都弄死了，这算数吗？还有这算什么戒指啊，我就这么便宜吗？”  
闻言，Winter撒娇耍赖一般鼓起脸来，拽着Rumlow的手摇晃：“你就答应好了！大不了回去给你补个戒指。”  
Rumlow被她缠得没办法，终于笑着答应：“I do！”  
Rumlow话音刚落，整个圣坛忽然震动起来，地板上现出一个黝黑的洞口。Rumlow吓了一跳，抬眼惊诧地望着Winter：“语音控制？！”  
Winter咧嘴一笑，把手边的帷幕掀起来，桌子下方有个小机关，上面正插着神父刚刚戴在脖子上的十字架。Rumlow笑着叹了口气，在心里数落了Winter几句，转身就要跳进洞中，却被Winter拉住，凑过来在他嘴唇上吻了一下，然后先他一步跳了进去。  
Rumlow通过作战耳机跟Steve通报了一声现在的状况，随即跳进了洞里。失重感并没有持续太久双脚就踩到了硬地，Winter在一旁等着他一起前进。这是一条向下倾斜的密道，两人往里走了两三分钟，Winter却突然顿住了动作：“耳机，没信号了。”  
Rumlow也停了下来，耳边一直轻微响着的白噪音停止了，耳机那端只剩下一片死寂，他伸手在话筒上敲了一段摩斯密码，等了许久也没有应答。Winter倒是不太在意的样子，她的机械臂上有Tony装的状态监测装置，会在Steve那儿的显示器上显示她现在的状态，据那个傲慢的土豪说这种发信与接收技术和他盔甲的远程操控一样，是不会受任何外界影响和阻断的。  
两人继续往前走了没几步，转过弯就是一道厚实的电子门，Winter悄无声息地干掉了门前的两个守卫，而Rumlow拿出电子装置，很快破解了门的密码进入了里面。门后是个很大的房间，层高虽然不高，却一眼望不到墙边，放满了层层叠叠的资料柜，像个小型的图书馆。由此推测地下基地面积不小，估计有多个地下入口，这大概也是到现在还没有追兵从两人身后追来的原因。  
Winter在前面小心翼翼地走着，Rumlow跟在后面，眼睛盯着四周的资料柜。从文件夹的书脊上来看，每一个格档是同一个人的研究资料，按年份排列，多的有十来年，占了两个格档，短的只有薄薄的一本文件夹，孤零零地横倒在资料架上。Rumlow只能推测这些资料是Hydra进行人体试验的研究资料，而研究的内容与结论都还无从得知。  
忽然间，一阵异样的信息素在空气中弥漫开来，Winter立刻停了下来，一手握着她的蝎式，左手反手护在Rumlow身前。Rumlow也屏住呼吸压低身体，空气中alpha信息素的味道愈加浓烈，却参杂着某种不自然的气息，酝酿出诡谲的不详之气。  
就在那一瞬间，Winter开枪了。冲锋枪口的火光在昏暗的室内闪烁着，子弹横向穿透了资料架射向后方，与此同时两人面前的资料架如倾颓的绝壁般翻倒下来。Winter原地发力起跳，左脚踩翻了背后的架子，一跃而起将机械手指牢牢地卡在天花板的接缝间，手中的枪没有停歇地向周遭射击着。等弹夹射空了，Winter就扭身攀上另一个资料架，已经躲在旁边资料架后方的Rumlow扔过去一个弹夹，Winter一手接过在架子顶端矮身滚过，落地的同时冲锋枪的声音再度响起。Rumlow也掏出了枪，他在Winter后面隔了一个架子跟着，从两座架子的空隙间射击着其他方向包围过来的人影。  
他们仿佛又回到了在Hydra一起出任务的时候，那些亲密无间的配合与绝对信赖深藏在肌肉的记忆里，不会被任何外界因素消抹掉。交火的枪声愈渐激烈，快速闪动中Rumlow看不清敌人的面容，只隐隐约约感觉到对方人数众多且移动速度极快，空气中高浓度的alpha信息素也撩动着他的神经，在他心底酝酿出一片雾霭包围的危险预感。  
等到Winter又踩倒了一个资料架，随着倒下的金属柜忽地现出身影，Rumlow才看到这仿佛没有边际的资料架的海洋到了尽头，在面前的空地和身后毁坏一片的资料区，站满了散发着浓烈而又诡异的alpha信息素的人影。  
“这是一个陷阱。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章血腥注意。

19.  
当看到Winter的机械臂上贴着的那个还在不断放电的小装置时，Rumlow才明白她在精神链接中说的那句话是什么意思。Winter把那个小东西扯下来丢在地上，使劲甩了一下手臂，金属的胳膊发出一阵吱吱的咬合声恢复了行动能力。Rumlow抬头向四周望去，他们周身几步远的位置包围着上百人，所有人都目露凶光地盯着他俩，空气中浓度早已超过阙值的alpha信息素折磨着Rumlow的神经。  
如果在当天白天Rumlow有认真地观察在他们的摊位前来来往往的村民的话，他就会知道，现在整个村庄的人都在这里了。不论男女，包括几位耄耋老人和无知孩童，每一个人都在这顶棚低矮的地下空间里死死盯着Winter和Rumlow，并散发出极为不祥的alpha信息素。  
Rumlow疑惑的目光落在几个男人身后那个身材娇小的女孩子身上，他记得这个散发着像百合花一样香味的女孩是个omega，早上她路过他们的摊位时Winter还为此跟Rumlow开了几句玩笑。而此刻，这个原本长相甜美的女孩儿面目狰狞，双眼充斥着血丝，那噬人般的目光紧紧锁定在Winter身上，全身散发着极不自然的alpha信息素。  
Rumlow忽然明白了在这个基地中进行的人体实验是什么。  
Alpha改造实验。  
是的，这是一个陷阱，一个用来毁灭Winter Soldier的陷阱。  
难怪他们如此轻易的就深入了地下基地，只因为这是个诱捕Winter Soldier的圈套。不论她是孤身一人，是带着特工，哪怕她与美国队长同来，他们都要这里，要她的命。  
Hydra对背叛者从不手软，对还有利用价值的背叛者更是如此。  
Rumlow环顾着四周的敌人，在逼仄的地下空间里使用枪支对人数众多的对方来说显然是不占优势的，取而代之的，他们都握着刀具，那些锋利的金属闪着寒光，仿若几个世纪前冷兵器时代的一场厮杀。Rumlow在心中默算着他和Winter所拥有的武器，他们从旅馆仓促逃脱时只携带了一些轻火力装备，经过刚才的枪战也消耗过半。  
这是一场真正的，野蛮的，势在必得的，屠杀。  
Winter开始释放出alpha信息素，那如同洪水猛兽般倾泻而出的信息素撞上了充斥在房间内的极恶的气息，瞬间卷起一场飞沙走石的信息素的龙卷风。Rumlow被护在风暴的中心与Winter背靠背站着，他看不到Winter的表情，却感觉得到精神链接中的躁动与喧嚣，仿佛即将出笼的猛兽，带着绝杀的狂野气息。  
没有人打下开始的信号，变化只在一瞬间，所有的人都动了起来，如同卷向下水口的水流，向着两人站立的地方快速包围而来。Rumlow开了几枪，他听到身后的Winter也在不停地射击，尽力阻止这道圆形人墙的靠近。但这没有用，被子弹打中身体的敌人没有任何停顿，他们仿佛已经失去了痛感，以凌驾于普通alpha之上的敏捷性向两人猛扑而来，电光火石之间已然扑到二人面前。  
Rumlow用射光子弹的手枪砸中了靠得最近的人的脑袋，对方却迎着这股力量猛冲了过来，直到Winter忽然回手把一梭子子弹直接抵着他的额头打进去，那人的身体才卸了冲劲压在Rumlow身上。Winter把冲锋枪塞进Rumlow手里，左手扬起直接穿透了靠近她的一个中年人的喉管，扯出了对方两截脊柱骨。Rumlow以压在身上的尸体为肉盾，挡住了第一波捅过来的刀刃，学着Winter的样子照头攻击。脑袋被打爆的敌人就失去了行动力，而其他人完全无视了打进身体别处的子弹，将扎在肉盾身上的刀抽出来直冲Rumlow面门而来。  
冲锋枪开始发出打空子弹的咔咔声，Winter猛地跳起扑上Rumlow面前的人，有力的大腿绞住对方的脖子，颈椎折断的声音瞬间传来。她扭腰的力量没有卸，骑在那个已经死去的人身上快速旋转了半圈，由大腿上抽出的匕首插进一个人眉心，随着旋转的力道削去了他半边脑袋，又斜着扎进旁边人的太阳穴。  
Rumlow把身上的肉盾扔开，从腰后抽出两把手枪，一支由下方直插上一个人的下颚射击，扣动扳机后那人的头盖骨爆了开来，喷出的血浆糊了Rumlow一脸。另一支对着正扑向Winter的女人的后脑射出子弹，鲜红的血液迅速从她耀眼的金发间汩汩涌出。  
无法停歇，来不及思考。  
这些村民大概接受了提高机动性和去除痛觉的alpha改造实验，Rumlow在打倒了几个人后发现了附着在他们后颈的机械装置。他试着扑上去抓掉了一个人脖子后的装置，但那没有用，对方还是扯着Rumlow的头发把他狠狠掼在地上，而在那把长刃刀落在Rumlow喉咙之前，沾满鲜血的机械臂就从旁边插过来，一把攥住握刀的手臂，手指收合发出骨头碎裂的喀嚓声响。被捏碎臂骨的敌人却全然感觉不到疼痛，握不住的刀掉在了Rumlow脸旁，而那人另一只手的匕首划过一道银亮的弧线直插向Winter腰侧。Winter勉强扭腰向左躲闪了半步，可早已等在那里的一个孩童从她视线的死角向斜上方挥出了短刀，利刃入体的刹那Winter猛地回身，机械臂带着骇人的力道直接砸上小孩的天灵盖，一瞬间喷薄而出的血浆洒满了周围几人的身体，而那个用匕首刺向Winter的人被撤回的机械手肘击碎了面门。  
他们如同围城的丧尸般，后人踩着前人的尸体源源不断地向两人涌来。Winter一手捞过Rumlow的腰，同时将一个圆形的手榴弹咬掉拉环直接撞破胸骨隔着面前的敌人塞进背后人的怀里。她抽回的手臂扯着被穿胸而过的尸体当作掩护，爆炸声伴着横飞的血肉充斥在低矮的地下空间里。Rumlow知道这是他们最后的武器了，但炸开的缺口只够他俩贴到墙边，那一小块真空空间迅速被围过来的敌人补上了。  
像是被乌鸦盯上的腐肉，他们已经无路可逃。  
Winter从墙上扯下一段裸露在外的水管递给Rumlow，一瞬间水流由断裂的管口喷溅出来，浇在几乎已经被鲜血浸透的Rumlow和Winter身上，那血大多是敌人的，也混着他们自己的，甚至对方的。两人背靠着墙面对眼前仿佛没有减少的改造alpha，过于强烈的攻击性alpha气息与打斗的体力消耗让Rumlow站不稳脚。Winter身上也有几道伤口，侧腹部的那个最深，肋骨断裂的痛感由精神链接向Rumlow传递过来。  
但这一切都无法停止，似乎永远没有尽头。  
改造过的敌人仿佛完全不知疲倦，攻击的力度与速度一如开始时那样猛烈，Winter却明显带上了几分急躁，不知是因为失血过多的虚弱还是因为那折磨神经的疼痛。Rumlow比她更辛苦几分，一边抵抗身体里臣服于强大的alpha信息素的omega本能，一边尽力挥动已经感觉不到疲惫的手臂将水管砸进敌人的脑壳，体内分泌的肾上腺素仿佛要燃尽他所有的生命力。  
那些男女，那些烧红双眼的改造alpha，逐渐变成残缺的肉块与血肉模糊的尸体，剩余的人们眼中尽是无望的疯狂，如同地狱间无法得到超脱的恶鬼，妄图啃食这两人的骨血，吸尽他们的脑浆与骨髓。  
Rumlow不知道这场恶战持续了多久，感官知觉已经在每一次击杀与受伤中越磨越钝。他终于被打掉了武器按在了墙上，后脑勺狠狠磕碰在墙壁上的闷痛没有引起起他一丝一毫的反应，他已经连一根手指都无法再动弹了。  
那一刻长得像是一生，又短得转瞬即逝，Rumlow甚至来不及眨眼，闪着寒意的利刃顷刻间就逼到眼前，颈间随即喷出一道窄窄的血线。  
但也就到这里了，刀刃碰到了Rumlow脖子上的项圈，竖切的金属薄片撞出一声清脆的声响被拦住了。下一秒覆盖在Rumlow身上的壮硕身躯就腾空而起，Rumlow被血液糊住的双眼半眯着，看到他的alpha如修罗般捶下了她的铁拳，拳头击碎了那人的头骨在地面上砸出巨响，回音在狭窄的地板与天花板间来回震荡，久久不能平息。  
这是最后一个敌人。  
Rumlow努力睁大眼睛，看着重归平静的室内，只有身边墙面上还在汩汩冒出的水流的声音和Winter粗重的喘息声回荡在他耳边。在Rumlow一片血红的视野中，房间里唯一站着的那个人踉踉跄跄地向他走来，只有两三步的距离，她却像走了半生那么艰难。Winter的每一步都伴着踩到水面的哗啦声响，但那不是水，那全是已经失去温度的鲜红血液，铺满了他们周身的大片地面。  
Winter像整个人从血浆和碎肉中打捞出来一样，棕色的长发被血黏结成缕，脸上没有一块干净的皮肤，暗色的作战服看不出血色，可从袖口流下几乎不断的一道血线。她带着满身浓重的血腥味脱力地跪在Rumlow面前，现在她全身上下只有那双透着担心光芒的眼睛看起来还像是人类，抚上Rumlow脸颊的右手因为失血而冷得像冰，按着他颈间伤口的机械臂反倒由于穿透了太多具身体而染上了温度。  
Rumlow太累了，他已经无力维持精神空间，现在只能看着Winter的嘴唇上下触碰着似乎在叫他的名字。他勉强摇了摇头，用嘶哑的声音跟Winter说着没事，他身体各处的伤口在往外涌着血，骨折的腿使不上力气。Winter似乎是想帮Rumlow包扎一下，可她颤抖的手指连撕下浸血的打底衫的力气都没了，试了几下终究作罢。  
“不能……在这里……Brock……”稍微休息了几分钟聚集了点力气，Winter拉着Rumlow扶着墙壁站起身，他们距离进来的入口已经很远了，Winter架着Rumlow贴着墙往前走着，一路踩过各种残缺不全的尸块与大滩的鲜血。  
Rumlow真的很累，很虚弱。他受伤的腿已经疼到麻木了，眼睛模糊不清，血液在鼓膜敲击出一阵缓慢的咚咚声，这使得外界真的响起轰隆隆的声音时他完全没有意识到那是什么。他们脚下的地面开始扭动，由慢到快，迅速化为站在风暴天的船甲板上一般疯狂的震颤感，同时头顶的天花板也龟裂崩塌，碎裂的土石暴雨般砸落下来。  
Winter脚下的地面碎成一块块石板，如同踩到棉花堆，一点支持力都没有得向下陷落而去。她反应很快地把Rumlow从自己肩膀上扯下来，一把推到紧贴墙壁的一块安全的地面上，反作用力让她的身体更凶猛地卷入土石之中。  
在看到Winter落下去的瞬间，Rumlow就以现在的身体根本不敢想象的爆发力扑了过去，一把抓住Winter来不及收回的机械臂，撞进她的怀里与她一起翻滚进落石堆里。他们并没有下落多久，底下不是万丈深渊或火山岩浆，只有布满砾石的坚硬地面，和头顶坍塌下来的水泥石块，将他们完全埋在下面。  
不知过了多久，Rumlow的意识被Winter低低的呼唤声勉强唤回，他睁开沉重的眼皮，看到了正不断将压在自己身上的石块搬开把他挖出来的Winter。Rumlow可能被砸断了几处骨头，也或者是Winter被砸断了，那些过量的疼痛在两人身体之间流转传递，已经分不出彼此。  
“估计是爆炸，可能藏了自爆系统。”Winter慢慢地说着，扶着Rumlow靠在一堆石块边上，然后起身查看他们被困住的这个小空间。这似乎是下面一层的实验室一角，土石间混着许多玻璃器皿的碎片，还有些不知名的药剂在石缝间流淌，散发出某种刺鼻的异味。房间角落的建筑结构勉强支撑起一块未被埋实的空间，Winter就在这一人高的小空间里试探着四处敲了敲，斜上方是一整块坚实的水泥板，可稍一用劲敲打，头顶的碎石就扑簌簌地往下落，带来将人活埋的巨大恐惧。  
Winter不敢也没有力气轻举妄动了，她动作迟缓地躺在Rumlow身边，小心的不让石块硌到她断裂的肋骨，她探身向Rumlow凑过来，检查着他身上的伤，在看到那些翻出皮肉还在渗血的伤口时，她的眼神里混杂着疲惫与担忧，还有消抹不去的——悲伤。  
她或许知道，Rumlow可能撑不了太久了，他不是超级士兵，他不会在这种重伤的情况下毫无缘由地好转。他大概，等不到也许会到来的救援了。  
但Rumlow不懂这种悲伤，他感觉不到。  
他恍然想起自己上一次也是这样，被砸在三曲翼大厦与航母的废墟之中。他经历了死前走马灯一般的记忆重现，除去自己苍白到乏味的少年时光，他能想起的所有美好记忆都和一个人有关，而这个人在他以为一切都要结束与解脱的那一刻，对他伸出了手，救了他。  
尽管他当时并未感激这份救赎，但在此刻想起，那也是他此世所经历的为数不多的美好中的一部分。  
而那个在他所有幸福回忆中反复出现的人，现在就躺在他的身边，握着他的手，用满含担忧与哀伤的美丽双眼看着他。  
如果在所爱之人的注视下走到生命的尽头都不算幸福的话，还有什么能叫作幸福？  
Rumlow轻轻地笑了出来，同时喉头涌出一股腥甜，让他的笑变成了一阵轻微的呛咳。他的一只手被握在Winter的右手心里，此刻他调动身体里仅剩的力气，勉强在Winter手心里翻过手掌，握住那个贴在她手腕上的金属环。  
Kill me.  
Rumlow知道Winter还能读得到他的思维，尽管他已经无力维持那就快要百花盛开的美丽的精神空间。他在脑海中反反复复地想着这两个单词，在看到Winter难以置信地瞪大双眼时，他那破碎的笑容在脸上积得更深。  
她懂了，他所有的想法。  
“我已经足够幸福了。”  
“上一次被大楼压在下面，我就以为自己要死了，结果你来救我了。”  
“我多活了这些时日，想明白了很多的事情，也看开了很多事。”  
“而你呢，我们又见面了，我们和好了，我们一起度过的每一天都是我生命中最美好的一天。”  
“足够了，真的已经足够了。”  
“或许我上一次就应该死了，但因为你这么好，所以上帝又给了我这些时间，让我和这么好的你在一起。”  
“所以现在，是该偿还的时候了。”  
“我很幸福，Winter。”  
Rumlow知道这些话语Winter都一字不落地接收到了，她看向Rumlow的目光中糅杂着慌乱与绝望。  
“我想死在你手里。”  
没错，Winter知道Rumlow不太好，从这次回来以后，或许从更早更早之前，Rumlow就已经慢慢的不好了。他像一个坏掉的玩具，不论怎么拧动发条都不会再唱出悠扬的歌曲。但直到今天之前，她都相信他会好起来的，就像在Hydra那段混乱而缄默的时间里Rumlow从来没有放弃她一样，她也毫不怀疑他会完好无损地回到自己身边。或许就在这次任务完成后，他会卸下那个项圈，有一个正式的身份，他们可以一起再度沐浴在阳光之中，分享同一只冰激凌。  
愿望总是美好，可现实往往比所有最坏的打算还要糟糕。  
就如同你无法叫醒一个装睡的人，你也无法让一个放弃生命的人再度存活于世间。  
Winter盯着Rumlow看了很久很久，Rumlow读不到她的思想，只能看到那双美丽的眼睛里所有的光辉像退潮的海浪一般渐渐远去了。  
他那么爱她的眼睛，却亲手在那双眼中盛满了心碎。  
最终，Winter开了口，她的声音嘶哑无力，语气却是前所未有的坚定，她问——  
“你相信我吗？”  
“我相信。”  
和上一次被Winter问到这个问题时一样，Rumlow毫不犹豫地回答了，只是答案与上次完全相反。  
Winter没再多说什么，她伸出右手细细摸索着Rumlow的项圈，一寸一寸，如同爱抚情人的面庞，而她直直望进Rumlow眼中的双目，漫溢出无尽的爱意。  
最终她收回手，用机械手指握着Rumlow的手按住右手的手环，一点一点地把手环往指尖推移。  
她靠了过来，Rumlow看不到她的眼睛了，他们互相伏在对方肩头，那紧紧贴着Rumlow颈动脉的项圈现在也贴在Winter的颈动脉上。  
手指最后使劲用了一把力，那个手环借着血液的润滑从Winter手上滑了下去。  
当Steve违抗命令赶到基地的时候，看到的就是地底坍塌扬起的漫天尘土，和手中显示Winter状态的仪器归于死亡的一片血红。  
……  
……  
那年的圣诞节下了很大很大的雪，洋洋洒洒断断续续的，下了三天都没有停。  
明明是圣诞假期，却少有人外出，人们大多守在电视机前等待着一场直播——一场葬礼的直播。  
Jamie Buchanan Barnes的葬礼。  
这是一颗晨星的陨落，就在所有人都以为美国队长找回了他失而复得的战友、朋友，以及亲人的时候，她在一次剿灭hydar的任务中死亡了。据报道称那具正在下葬的精美棺木中其实并没有尸体，因为当美国队长赶到那里时整个基地已经因为连环爆炸而成为一片废墟，他们在下面挖了很久，找到了无数碎尸，却全都被试验药剂污染无法比对DNA，最终连一具完整的尸体都拼凑不出来。  
所以那具棺材里，只有一只破损的机械臂。  
阿灵顿国家公墓整个掩盖在皑皑的白雪之中，无数座大理石墓碑与白雪融为一体。墓碑前的花圈是整个画面中唯一的色彩，羊齿叶的绿与玫瑰的红化作生命最后的泣血讴歌。  
还有美国队长蓝色的眼睛，那永远看向胜利与希望的双眼，如天空海洋般广阔无垠的蔚蓝色眼睛，从此黯淡无光。  
人们都忙着为美国队长短暂的得与失表达着或真心或敷衍的悲哀，而鲜少有人知道，这其实是两个人的葬礼。  
他们是世间，最相爱的一对。


	20. Chapter 20

尾声  
我的名字叫Andrew，住在盖兹镇，爱好是讲故事给别人听。  
不过今天要讲的并不是我的故事，而是我的邻居，一个男人的故事。  
他其实并不是我们镇上的人，有点奇怪，这个镇子很少会有外人来。据说他是Rollins家的远房亲戚，是在老Rollins病重那年来镇里照顾孤身一人的老Rollins的。我记得Rollins家应该是有个儿子的，我小的时候还见过他，后来好像听说在外面出了什么意外去世了。  
不管怎样，我们来说说这个自此以后就住在镇子里的男人。  
他是个beta，一个普通得不能更普通的人。性格有些孤僻，刚来镇子的那段时间都不怎么和人讲话，一副恍惚不知所措的样子。后来老Rollins也不在了，他就住在老Rollins留下的房子里，就在我家隔壁。那时我还在读高中，路过隔壁大多数时候都是看到他坐在院子里发呆或是看书，安静得像是不存在，只有偶尔会从那栋屋子里传来电视机的声音，一整晚也不间断。  
大家都说他大概是因为老Rollins的去世有些难过，过段时间就会好的，因为盖兹镇就是这样一个地方，她几乎与世隔绝，能让住在这里的人变得宁静而平和，去思考生命和生活的意义，这也是我爱她的原因。  
可惜这个男人并没有好起来，他住了一年多后忽然走了，那栋房子在夜晚再也不会发出光亮时大家才发现他悄无声息地离开了。人们本以为他就这样走了，可没过半年，他又回来了，带着一身不知道从哪里搞来的伤，只剩一口气地回到了盖兹镇。  
和他一起回来的，还有一个独臂的女人，同样伤痕累累的女人。  
镇上所有的医生都彻夜未眠，将他从死神的手里抢了回来。隔天早上我正好陪父亲去做检查，在医院的走廊里看到了送他来的那个女人，她一个人坐在长椅上，脏兮兮地围着一块毛毯，左边的肩膀下空荡荡的，整个人看起来痛苦不安，直到医生出来告诉她没有生命危险了，她的眼中才流露出感激与希望的光芒。  
她有一双很漂亮的湖绿色的眼睛。  
这两个人后来就在镇子里住了下来，据说女人也是个beta，他们应该是夫妻或者情侣。等男人伤好些了可以下床了之后，时常能看到他们在镇子里的小路上一步一步走着，他之前腿骨折了，她在陪他做些复健运动。人们这才看到她是个很漂亮的姑娘，尽管只有一只手臂，但眼中饱含爱意的目光让她更为美丽动人。人们进而也明白之前男人那副失魂落魄的样子是因为什么，他离开的这小半年是去追寻他所爱的姑娘了，当他找到了她，他们回到了盖兹镇，尽管遍体鳞伤，可他们的心灵与灵魂都是完整的。  
身体上的伤痛都会随着时间慢慢痊愈，只留下些不甚明显的伤痕。而心灵的伤口由他们互相抚慰，终究会平复不见波澜。  
后来大概是春天快要过去的时候，有个访客来找他们，一个小个子的男人，明明天气已经很暖和了却还戴着墨镜帽子围得严严实实的。他可能是个制作假肢的技师或者医生，他给那个独臂的女人装了假肢，说真的那条左手做得非常棒，看起来和她真实的手臂一模一样。她的丈夫应该也是为她开心的，脸上绽放出以前从未有过的温柔的笑颜，整个人都如同重获新生般显得鲜活明耀。  
他们又变得完整而幸福了。  
这之后过了一段时间，他们来参加了我的婚礼，等我度完蜜月回来时他们已经离开镇子了，也没说去哪，一走就是好几年。等到那个温暖的冬日他们再回来时，变成了三个人。这对幸福的男女拉着一个很小的男孩子的手，小男孩穿着一件红色的大衣，有一双和他母亲一模一样的湖绿色宝石化成的眼睛，他的名字叫做Jack。  
而后的这些年他们不常住在镇子里，时不时地会全家出去旅行，而当他们在镇子里那栋温暖的老房子里停留的时候，会有一个金发的高壮男人来看望他们。小Jack的父母就坐在门廊上捧着热茶聊天，看着男人和小Jack在院子里玩抛接球，抛接一颗很旧很旧的棒球。  
他们都面带微笑，如同找到了世间最珍贵的宝物。  
就像所有童话故事里会写的结尾，尽管他们不是王子与公主，不是被上天祝福而结合的alpha和omega，他们仍会幸福地生活下去。  
就这样过完幸福的一生。  
The end.


	21. 【番外一】We want to see you again

Winter和Rumlow进门的时候已经很晚了，今天是他们的邻居Andrew结婚的日子，两个人去帮忙和玩闹了一整天，现在才回到家。  
这是一座很老但很温馨的屋子，门厅里装饰着风干的矢车菊，客厅和厨房都洁净得一尘不染，微开的落地窗吹起暖色的窗帘。  
这是Winter和Rumlow的家。  
两年前Winter带着Rumlow来到了这里，按照Rumlow所记得的，在木质台阶旁的花箱里找到了钥匙，住进了这栋房子，并最终把她当成了自己的家。  
像是对以前那么轻易就丢掉了许多年记忆的弥补，Winter对这两年中的每一天都记忆犹新。一开始很辛苦，她只有一只手，而Rumlow几乎是个半残，两个人跌跌撞撞半爬半拖地活过了许多个难忘的昼夜，忍受着身体上的疼痛，以及自己心中难以排遣的忧愁、恼怒，和绝望。但在这个能带给人宁静与治愈的美丽小镇里，一切总是往好的方向发展的，Rumlow和她都慢慢地好了起来，不管是身体，还是心灵。  
他们又重新变得完整而幸福了。  
Rumlow喝得有点多，摸去厨房里找水喝，Winter不会醉，就坐在餐桌旁有点好笑地看着Rumlow颤颤巍巍地举着两只杯子晃过来，把装着牛奶的那杯递给自己。  
“你笑什么？！”看到Winter脸上遮不住的笑意，Rumlow假装瞪着眼睛问她，只是这伪装的凶狠配合他酡红的面颊和被酒精烧得失了焦的眼睛，就显得格外有趣。Winter有心逗他，把半靠在餐桌旁的人拽过来坐在自己腿上，有一下没一下地蹭着他的胡茬吻他。  
“没什么，我觉得很开心。”  
Winter这话并不是随口说说，他们都知道这两年来他们跨过了什么又收获了什么。一开始Rumlow甚至没法好好跟人单独相处，但他一直在努力，Winter也从来没有放弃过他，就这样一点点找回着他们曾经失去的东西，两个人都是。  
后来Tony来看过他们一次，给了Winter他新做的机械臂，那条具有仿生功能的机械臂看起来和真实的手臂毫无二致，而Winter永远都忘不了那一天Rumlow着迷地握着她的左手反复翻看亲吻的样子。随着Rumlow的腿伤和身体慢慢痊愈，他也越来越像Winter最初遇到他时的那样，神采奕奕而又无所畏惧。  
时间与陪伴是最好的治疗。  
他能好起来，她真的很开心。  
Rumlow低下头回吻了Winter几下，像是对Winter这不着边际的回答不满意似的，没轻没重地咬着她的嘴唇，如同被欺负的小狗，玩闹似的咬人。Winter被他逗乐了，手顺着Rumlow的腰线来回抚摸着帮他顺毛：“真的没在笑你，只是今天去参加Andy的婚礼，让我想起咱俩结婚的时候了，有点好笑而已。”  
“我们什么时候结婚了？！”  
看Rumlow瞪大了眼睛叫出声来，一副酒都被吓醒了的样子，这让Winter更忍俊不禁起来，掐着他的大腿笑他：“你忘记啦？两年前那次任务，我们去了教堂，我问你愿不愿意嫁给我，你说了‘I do’的！”见Rumlow一脸懵懵懂懂好像想起来的样子，Winter干脆笑着抓着他领子把人扯到面前，“什么意思？你这是想赖账啊？”  
Rumlow瞠目结舌了半天，终究挫败地开了口：“那真的算数啊？！就……就只有一个手榴弹拉环？！”  
闻言，Winter假装不高兴地鼓起脸，嘟囔着“回头给你买个戒指就好了嘛反正你别想赖”之类的话。Rumlow听到后呆呆地张了张嘴，像是想说什么又没说出口，而Winter显然不打算放过他，立刻抓住对方脑中一晃而过的思绪质问起来：“你有什么事情瞒着我。”  
听到Winter这陈述语气的问句，Rumlow似乎是觉得瞒不过去了，有点放弃地叹了口气。他从Winter腿上离开，一边说着等一等一边步伐不稳地走到门口的挂衣架那边去了，没几秒又走回来，手上多了个小圆盒子。  
这次他没试图在精神空间中隐瞒，所以Winter立刻就知道了盒子里有什么，她目瞪口呆地看着Rumlow又摇摇晃晃地走回来，一把将盒子塞到自己手里。  
“之前陪Andy去挑婚戒，就……顺便买的！”  
Rumlow装作无所谓般口齿不清地说着，可刻意转过去不看Winter的视线暴露了他心中的慌乱。Winter不敢置信地看着手中的盒子，即使还没打开，她也从Rumlow脑海中读到了盒子里装着怎样精美又简洁的两只戒圈，而Rumlow挑选时的认真和害羞，以及东躲西藏怕被Winter提前发现的慌张她统统都读到了。  
“我本来想找个特别的日子正式跟你说的，结果还是被发现，就……”  
Winter脸上灿烂的笑容打断了Rumlow的话语，这或许让他觉得那些预先准备好的说辞都变成了多余的。取而代之的他把Winter从凳子上拉起来，给了她一个绵长甜腻的吻。  
没什么需要解释和说明的，那些他们曾有过的甜蜜、争吵、互相陪伴和互相伤害，直到今天才真正能够两个人一起正视，一起不再逃避地面对。他们手指相握，唇舌相抵，如此幸福如此满足。  
“我想这大概是种证明。”Rumlow在亲吻的间隙含糊不清地说着，嘴唇还舍不得离开Winter的舌尖，“总要有这样的一个东西，由男人来做这个，这才比较合适。”  
“嘿！你这是在质疑我alpha的地位吗？”Winter笑着拉开两人的距离，看着Rumlow因为酒醉而坨红的脸颊，还有他明亮得像是揉进了星光的眼睛，“怎么办？我要在床上向我的omega来证明我们的爱情吗？”  
在Winter满脸笑意地握着Rumlow的腰把他抱坐在餐桌上时，Rumlow用双手捧住她的脸颊阻止她急切的动作：“不用这么着急。”他一边依序亲吻她的眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇，一边在精神链接里温柔地对她说着，“我永远都是你的。”  
他们就这样在属于自己的家里，靠在每天一起愉快地吃饭聊天的餐桌上交换着亲吻。夜已经深了，客厅里挂钟运行的咔嗒声轻轻传来，空气里还残留着他们头一晚用微波炉做了爆米花来当作看电影的零嘴时那股香甜的奶油味儿，手掌下的身躯传达出同频率安稳的心跳振动，相触的唇舌上还带着香槟酒微辣的清甜。一切都处于他们熟悉的，真实的，不会再被任何事物破坏的美好之中。  
生活与生命已经到达了最美好的顶点。  
过量的亲吻终究带来了燎原般燃烧的情欲，Rumlow环在Winter背上的双手来回抚摸着她覆盖在衣衫下的背脊。这是一个不能更明显的鼓励信号，Winter顺势扯下他的领结，微冷的指尖在触到衬衫下的皮肤时瞬间染上灼烧的热度，并在Rumlow身上四处游走着，留下挑起性爱的火种。  
当Winter终于从这绵长的亲吻中气喘吁吁地脱离出来时，也不舍得放开Rumlow，而是喘息着含着他的下唇轻轻吸吮：“去……去卧室……”  
Rumlow坐在桌边没动，只是伸长腿绕上Winter的腰，把她勾过来卡在大腿间，让两人的性器隔着几层衣物磨蹭在一起，他把手搭在Winter后颈上来回爱抚着说：“就在这里，就在这儿操我。”  
“你确定？”闻言，Winter咯咯地笑着，用仿真的左手狠狠捏了一把Rumlow的屁股，然后又问了一遍，“你确定？我们明天可还要在这桌上吃饭的。”  
“那你也可以在这里吃我。”Rumlow面不改色地说着下流话，眉眼间的风情因为酒精的熏染而愈加浓重。他抓着Winter的右手把手指含进嘴里，一边色情地转着圈舔着一边用精神链接跟Winter说：“我都为你湿了，你还在等什么？”  
Winter的瞳孔骤然紧缩，她把指头从Rumlow嘴里抽出来，带出一段细细的银丝。Rumlow的西裤在那伪装为真实手臂的机械手指下连一秒都没有撑过去，立刻变成几条破布垂落下来，而Winter的礼服裙也紧随其后落在了地板上，又被主人毫不在意地踢到一旁。  
房间里非常暖和，两人赤裸着纠缠在一起也不觉得冷，甚至因为激烈地扒去对方衣物的动作而有些发汗。Winter的手指顺着Rumlow光裸的腰线滑进两瓣臀肉之间，瞬间就被那已经湿润黏滑的入口吸引了，她的指尖轻轻在那里绕圈打转，按摩着穴口周围的褶皱。  
Rumlow努力把上身贴近Winter，塌下腰部翘起屁股，方便Winter在他身后作乱的手指。那根伪装成真实手臂的左手也没有闲着，而是不知轻重地揉捏着Rumlow的屁股，再由Winter纠缠不放的唇舌将他难耐的惊呼统统吞进口中。  
“你要玩到什么时候？”Rumlow气喘吁吁的声音从精神链接里传来，打断了Winter多方夹击的动作，“我已经，完全进入……发情期……”  
“这不正是你的目的吗？”  
Winter也在精神链接中笑着回应，那被手指玩弄许久的小口中溢出的淫水在餐桌上汇成了一小滩，Rumlow的身体也因为酒精和情欲的双重刺激而泛着红潮。空气中混合的omega和alpha信息素带着同样淫靡的香甜，和谐地融合在一起再环绕在两人身上，催生出无法抵抗的相互渴望。  
而Winter决定忠于这份渴望，完成他的，他们的愿望。  
完全勃起的alpha性器进入了Rumlow体内，由那已经无数次进入过的，紧窒湿软的小嘴。发情期过量分泌的粘稠体液是最好的润滑剂，Winter毫无障碍地完全契入了Rumlow身体里，性器被火热的后穴紧紧包裹啜吮的快感让她也发出了一声难耐的低吟，和Rumlow调整呼吸的浅浅的呻吟混在一起。  
“够了……用力……你今天没吃饱吗？”Rumlow一喘匀了气就开始对自己的alpha挑衅，在看到Winter报以看好戏的笑容时表情又变成了舔着下唇的引诱。Winter十分乐意接受这份撩拨，她抬起Rumlow的一条腿搭在臂弯，手掌托着他的屁股将两人的下身更紧密地结合在一起，然后就开始了凶猛的抽插律动。  
Winter对这具身体已经不能更熟悉了，几乎每下狠狠插入都辗过Rumlow的敏感点，让他的性器在没有任何触碰的情况下迅速攀升到顶端。高潮后的omega完全瘫软下来，伸展手臂环着Winter的肩膀，把脸埋在自家alpha柔软的胸脯间，尽情摄入对方如蜂蜜和牛奶混合般香甜的信息素。  
察觉到Rumlow的彻底放松，Winter也配合着放慢了速度，在犹自紧缩吮吸的甬道里浅浅地抽插研磨着。这恼人的小技巧将性欲的热度不停歇地一波波送进Rumlow的神经中枢，使他始终保持在那个临界的峰值，带来递进式的omega高潮，让他在自己的alpha怀里闭起双眼无法克制地痉挛，颤抖着分泌出一股股滚烫的热液浇灌着她坚挺的性器。  
“Winter……Winter……”  
Rumlow开始不停歇地喊着Winter的名字并胡乱在她怀里蹭时，Winter就果断撞进了他的生殖腔里。Rumlow短暂地愣了一秒，随即就知道了Winter已经完全明白了他的想法。那些不再需要语言甚至不需要思维来传达的默契在二人之间流转，由逐渐胀大的alpha结和相互啃咬亲吻的亲密接触互相传递。Rumlow的双腿在Winter背后交叠，那已经不再冰冷的双手紧紧掐着他的胯骨，充满生命力的种子断断续续地射进Rumlow身体深处。  
那一晚Winter高潮了三次，每一次都在Rumlow的身体里成结，alpha浓稠的精液灌满了他的子宫，再被巨大的结堵着一滴也漏不出来。Winter的性器几乎没有离开过Rumlow的身体，他们从餐桌上一团乱地摔下去，摸索着手脚并用地爬进客厅，整个过程中Winter都像疯狂的野狗一样撞击着Rumlow的屁股。第三次发生在客厅的地毯上，一堆柔软的靠垫被从沙发上拽下来垫在Rumlow胯骨下面，抬高他的屁股好让Winter在他已经被拍打得通红的臀肉上留下更多消抹不去的痕迹。  
最后Rumlow已经只能射出一股稀薄的精液了，那半透明的液体粘在剪花羊毛地毯上，反正最后要去清理这玩意儿的不会是第二天绝对爬不起来床的Rumlow。Winter不停地亲吻着自己疲惫而又一脸满足的omega，将他汗湿的头发推到脑后，在那柔软的唇间反复吮吻，一如她每天醒来和睡去时都会做的那样，虔诚地，幸福的，饱含爱意地亲吻她一生的挚爱。  
这是她所能想象到的，生命中最美好的一部分。  
而他们今晚所做的事，或许能让一切在美好的顶点时，变得更美好。  
一周后的早上，Rumlow从洗手间里出来的时候，Winter面前的早餐还是几乎没动过，杯子里的牛奶和他进洗手间前看到的一样多。Winter正超乎寻常地专注于报纸上的填字游戏，以退休老人都很难具有的专心与热情，盯着那些她其实还没补到的现代知识构成的提示。她最近养成了个习惯，紧张的时候会下意识地转动无名指上的戒指，把那个造型简洁精美的小环在指根转来转去的，几乎要磨掉一层皮。  
她以为Rumlow没发现，但从精神链接那一端传来的窃笑显然不是这个意思。  
于是Winter放弃了，把那份几乎盯出个洞来的报纸丢到一边，喝了口牛奶压压惊，然后清了清嗓子盯着Rumlow：“结果怎么样？”  
当Rumlow带着几乎称得上得意洋洋的表情把显示阳性的试纸拍在餐桌上时，Winter已经不知道是应该立刻亲吻他，还是抱着他转三圈再亲吻他了。  
最终她还是吞下了所有激动与兴奋，抓着Rumlow的手吻了吻他的戒指，然后抬起脸对他露出最灿烂的笑容。  
“收拾行李吧，我们去见见老朋友！”


	22. 【番外二】Beautiful times

“你相信我吗？”  
“我相信。”  
和上一次被Winter问到这个问题时一样，Rumlow毫不犹豫地回答了，只是答案与上次完全相反。  
Winter没再多说什么，她伸出右手细细摸索着Rumlow的项圈，一寸一寸，如同爱抚情人的面庞，而她直直望进Rumlow眼中的双目，漫溢出无尽的爱意。  
最终她收回手，用机械手指握着Rumlow的手按住右手的手环，一点一点地把手环往指尖推移。  
她靠了过来，Rumlow看不到她的眼睛了，他们互相伏在对方肩头，那紧紧贴着Rumlow颈动脉的项圈现在也贴在Winter的颈动脉上。  
手指最后使劲用了一把力，那个手环借着血液的润滑从Winter手上滑了下去。  
什么也没有发生。  
Rumlow等了几秒，然后不明所以地眨了眨眼睛，看着Winter手上拿着已经从她手腕上卸下去的手环。她又冲Rumlow伸出手来，在一声轻细的咔嗒声后，早已染上Rumlow体温和鲜血的项圈安稳地落在了Winter手中。  
这是一个骗局，从头到尾都是骗局。  
如果不是他现在失血过多几乎无法动弹，Rumlow一定会嘶哑着嗓子大笑出声。他又被骗了，无法得偿所愿的痛苦满溢到超出界限化为缠绕心灵的荆棘枝条，从内部将他摧毁，强迫他再一次接受原本打算好的解脱与放弃都将化为新一重痛苦煎熬的现实。  
她怎么能，怎么能，她凭什么，到底要我相信她什么，该相信什么。  
“抱歉，Brock，这东西……”Winter目光游移不定地轻轻摇晃着手里的一大一小两个金属圈，在一次深呼吸后她的语气重又坚定起来，“我不会让你死的。”  
这简直是最残忍的宣判，宣告了Brock Rumlow失去了怀着短暂而美好的回忆死去的权利，在漫长的未来还将忍受世间所有的不公与黑暗，继续挣扎、拼搏、苟且偷生、痛苦不堪地活下去。他想要相信Winter是爱自己的，他也确实这样相信着，而他的alpha、他的爱人、他的Winter对他所有信任的回应只是一场残忍的无期徒刑，告诉他我会让你活下去，继续活在这肮脏的世间，活在未来所有可能会有的伤害、离别、背叛与绝望之中。  
他实在太震惊了，以致于没有第一时间把自己的脑袋撞在身旁的水泥石板上，给自己一个利落的解脱。  
Winter从他身边走开了，Rumlow愣愣地看着她在这狭小的空间里四处摸索，犹豫不决，且极度不安。精神链接的空间早已碎裂在Rumlow的脑海之中，他不懂Winter在做什么，直到她将项圈放在离Rumlow尽量远的石板的缝隙之中，然后重新摸索着回到Rumlow身边。  
洒落在周边并逐渐扩散的奇怪液体泛着诡异的荧光，Winter的脸在这浅淡的光晕中带着不安与躁动而显得有点扭曲。她靠过来移动着Rumlow，尽量让他靠着水泥板蜷缩在坑坑洼洼的地面上，然后自己跪俯下去用身体覆住他，小心地避开他身上疼痛的位置将他抱在怀里。  
“我不确定这行不行……”Winter在Rumlow耳边小声地说着，她用肉身的那只手护着Rumlow的头将他整个窝进自己怀里，尽管就体型来说Rumlow才是更结实宽厚的那个，可她却执拗地想要将他包裹起来一般搂着Rumlow，“我不知道……但总得试试……”  
“如果这失败了，我们就会一起死了……”  
“但如果我成功了，Brock，你别想从我身边再逃走了！”  
Winter用几乎恶狠狠的语气说完了最后一句话，在Rumlow明白她要做什么之前，狠狠捏碎了握在左手中的手环。  
爆炸的声响在极近的距离瞬间喷薄而出。  
Rumlow被这巨大的声响与冲击震聋了一般，外界的声音都带上了轰隆隆的回音。周身的一切开始疯狂地震颤，像身处煮沸的开水中，滚烫的气流与石块在身边飞舞，在所有动荡之中唯一稳定的是环抱着他的Winter的身体，那么暖那么柔软，包裹着他的身体与心灵。  
当外界的震动慢慢缓和下来，表面的感官知觉才回到Rumlow身上。首先是疼痛，太多太多的疼痛，从身体的每一处角落传递出来，尖锐地割擦着神经，Rumlow说不清那是源自自己还是Winter的疼痛，但至少滴在他面颊上的鲜血不是来自他的身体。其次是窒息，他们像是被活埋在地下了，每一次呼吸都伴着呛进气腔的尘土，以及刺鼻的化学制剂的异味。压在Rumlow身上的身体有些沉重，远超过Winter自身的重量，还有许许多多的土石碎块，全都被Winter用自己的身体撑下来，实在负担不了的零头才被迫压在Rumlow身上。  
Winter艰难地动了动，爆炸的冲击让她有些动作不稳，像喝醉了般撑了几下才勉强与Rumlow的身体分离，周身的碎石就随着这轻微的错动不断翻滚滑落。Rumlow的脑子里还在嗡嗡作响，Winter的动作在他看来像是在水中一般缓慢而摇摆，她支起一点，忽然又摔趴在Rumlow身上，压得他肺里的空气全部被挤出去一般窒息了好几秒。  
等Winter再次慌乱地从他身上起开一点，Rumlow才发现她的机械臂被炸碎的大半块水泥板压住了，水泥板上戳出的钢筋插进了她的肩膀，再从锁骨外侧穿出来，汩汩血流顺着钢筋端头滴在Rumlow脸上。Winter在有限的空间里以尽量不压到Rumlow的方式动了动，但这没用，空间太小，之前的战斗又耗尽了她的体力，无论她怎么往反方向施力，压住手臂的石板都纹丝不动。  
Rumlow觉得上天还是眷顾他的，Winter动不了了。  
在Steve能来救援之前，Winter都会被这样压在这里，她肩膀上是贯穿伤，在钢筋抽出来前大出血的可能性较小，凭血清她一定撑得过去。从他们进入地下基地并失去信号已经过了很久了，也许下一秒，Steve就会来救她了，他会带她离开，从一团混乱的现实中离开。  
而Rumlow，要在美国队长的光芒照进他的双眼之前，就这样死在Winter的怀里。  
这实在是莫大的幸福。  
Rumlow努力睁大眼睛，他要在人生最后的时间里把Winter的样子烙印在自己的视网膜上，直到生命从他的身体里彻底流失殆尽为止。Winter忽然停下了动作，默不作声地看着Rumlow，她的嘴角又耷拉下去了，就算没有链接的思维互通，Rumlow也知道她在生气，正如Winter也完全知道他此刻的所有想法一样。  
那又怎样？Rumlow几乎有些挑衅地看着Winter。  
这就是结束了。  
在他有更多想法之前，Winter动了起来。她把一直护在Rumlow脑后的右手抽了出来，死死握住从肩膀里戳出来的钢筋，然后用力向手臂的方向扭动。两指粗的钢筋在骨血间摩擦出令人牙酸的湿润声响，喷出的鲜血一股股地溅在Rumlow目瞪口呆的脸上。她把钢筋卡在肩膀上机械臂的连接件边缘扭着，靠蛮力来回晃动了好几圈后钢筋终于应声崩断。  
“你休想……Brock，我告诉你，休想……”Winter的脸扭曲着，尽管她对疼痛的耐受度一直很高，但这实在太过了，传递到Rumlow这边的疼痛都够让他失血到几乎麻痹的身体痉挛起来。他浑身僵硬地瞪着Winter，看着她趴伏在自己身上，一边痛苦地喘息着，一边在Rumlow耳边反复低声呢喃着，告诉他，他所有的打算都是白日做梦，他永远别想从自己身边逃开。  
这样趴着缓了半分钟，Winter肩膀上如注的血流慢慢停歇了，她体内的血清在尽责地发挥作用，调动她所有仅剩的完好细胞拼命地工作，封住伤口，供给能量。然后她再度支起身，将刚才拗断的钢筋捡起来，把端头用力插进还露在石板外的上臂里，一次，又一次，再一次，直到那条陪伴她多年的手臂闪着电火花，裸露着电线粘连着血肉，离开了她的身体。  
Winter已经彻底不管自己的身体了，或许此刻支撑她的只是她的精神与意志，她像是在体能巅峰值一般动弹起来，用仅剩的血肉做的右手向上挖着埋住他们的土石。她用身子护着Rumlow不被落下来的碎石砸到，挖一会再搬动着Rumlow从石块里挣脱出来躺在上面。  
就这样不知道过了多久，Rumlow已经彻底失去了时间的概念时，新鲜空气和一小片星空忽然出现在他们头顶。Winter更是像疯了一样努力站起身，用肩膀顶开压在上面的石板，夜晚寒冷的空气终于拂过了她的面庞。  
“Brock……Brock你看！我们不会死……活下去……我带你走……”Winter跌坐在Rumlow身旁，抓着他的衣领摇晃着说着。爆炸引发了火灾，外界的火光照着她的脸，Rumlow却不想再看。他不明白Winter还在挣扎什么，要么和他一起死，要么放他一个人去死，她这么努力到底能换来什么呢？他不懂。  
Rumlow的意识开始模糊不清了，他真的失血太多受伤过重，身体已经脱离了大脑的掌控。他想睡了，他知道在任何意义上来讲这都将是他此生经历过的最久的一次长眠，它的期限是永远。  
“Brock……Brock……”Winter的声音在Rumlow耳边响起，带着惊慌和绝望，像是下一秒就会失去挚爱一般痛苦。Rumlow本想无视了她，可这呼唤实在太过凄厉，最终他勉强睁开眼，看了看面前的Winter。  
然后他就再也无法移开视线了。  
因为Winter在哭。  
Rumlow从来没有见过Winter流眼泪，在Hydra的时候她没有感情，后来进了神盾，她也永远是比Rumlow更坚强的那个，她不会被伤害不会被打倒，所以永远不会哭泣。  
但现在，晶莹的水光在她眼中汇聚，泪滴很快突破下眼睑的阻拦漫溢出来，冲开她脸上黑的红的污迹，透出两道浅白的颜色。她没有去擦，只是用仅剩的右手拽着Rumlow的衣领，把他从深坑里拉向自己的方向。失去机械臂她有点掌握不住平衡，试着站起来了两次都失败后她也没再勉强，就那样一边哭着，一边跪着把Rumlow往外拉，连拖带拽的，爬到了地面上。  
这里还不安全，先不说地面随时会有塌陷的可能，两个人也都没有办法再应对任何或许存在的敌人了，所以Winter没有停歇地想要将Rumlow带离这里。她在把Rumlow往外拉扯的同时毫不掩饰地哭着，带着哭腔的嘶哑嗓音絮絮叨叨地说着话，Rumlow勉强收回被坑洼路面摩擦后背吸引走的注意力，努力听着她哽咽的话语。  
“你别想逃走，Brock！”  
“别想一个人死……你不能……不能摆脱我！”  
“我告诉你，也别想和我一起死……这没用……我们手上沾了这么多血腥，下地狱也会被分开折磨的……”  
“别想摆脱我……”  
“不要……不要离开我……”  
Winter终于停了下来，不知道是已经耗尽了力气还是因为过于激动的情绪让她再也无法前进了。她把Rumlow拉到半片倾颓的断壁边靠着，整个人虚脱一般跪坐在他身边，大颗大颗的眼泪就砸在Rumlow的脸上，有的滴进他嘴里，在味蕾上绽放出浅浅的咸涩。  
“我已经这么、这么努力了……就是想和你一起活下去啊……”  
“就不能……留在我身边吗……”  
Rumlow恍然想起，上一次他要求Winter放他自由，在凌晨沾满雨露的街道上，那一次Winter什么都没说，没有任何挽留，就这样放他彻底的自由。然后他们分开又和好，她比一开始改变了许多，不光是会笑会打趣会讲俏皮话了，她知道了她喜欢的，她需要的，和她梦想的。她不再是最初标记Rumlow时那个冰冷无情的武器了，她有了渴望，所以她才会受到伤害，却也因此，她才更加强大。  
像突然有了软肋，也像有了铠甲。  
所以她此刻在Rumlow身边放声哭泣，她的脸脏兮兮的，又沾着眼泪鼻涕弄得一团糟。衣服也破破烂烂的，半边肩膀上还吊着电线露着骨头，简直不能更凄惨，比躺在地上只剩一口气的Rumlow好不了多少。但Rumlow还是觉得她很美，没有什么死前走马灯，他也能回忆起她任何一刻美得让他心跳失速的模样，那每分每秒，都是他过往的生命中无法取代的幸福与美好。  
在一生的时间里，悲伤和痛苦的事情总是千倍百倍得多过快乐与幸福的，而你愿不愿意为了那点滴的幸福，去忍受所有的痛苦折磨？  
愿不愿意为了给她幸福，去忍受你的生命？  
答案显而易见。  
他愿意为她付出生命付出一切，为什么不能为她活下来？  
Rumlow终于也控制不住地哭了出来，泪水模糊了他的眼睛，让他看不清面前Winter那哭得像鬼一样的脸。但他知道他所想的一切Winter都能听得到，她或许没办法消除他未来生命中糟糕的那部分，但她能和他创造更多、更美好的部分。  
只属于他们两的美好。  
“我想活下去。”  
“想和你在一起，活下去。”  
……  
……  
Rumlow醒来了。  
他很悲伤，那种漫出心底的忧郁伤痛，带着心脏都隐隐作痛。眼泪还在不停歇地涌出眼眶，尽管他已经在心中不停地告诉自己没事了，可泪水就是像坏掉的水闸一样怎么也关不上。  
“怎么了？做噩梦了？”  
Winter从床的另一侧攀过来，一脸担忧地问着。遮光布的窗帘留了一条边缝，一线阳光透过来映在床上，正好打在Winter半掩在被子下的浑圆肩头。Stark的假肢做得很好，她肩膀上的接合处几乎看不出来痕迹，只有一头散乱的棕发柔柔地搭在她的脖颈，而那双美丽的祖母绿般的眼睛正担忧地望向Rumlow。  
“没什么，就只是……一个梦。”看Winter满面担心，Rumlow咧嘴笑了笑，抬手擦了擦仍旧流个不停的眼泪，“我只是梦到去年生日，你说要挑战做个特别的披萨，结果把辣椒酱当成了番茄酱，辣得我舌头都要掉了……”  
没等Rumlow说完，Winter就假装气鼓鼓地说着“那我帮你把舌头咬掉”，扑上来吻住了Rumlow。她的舌头和那凶狠的话语相反，柔软而灵活地在Rumlow口中翻搅着，在得到爱人的回应后更是放肆地勾着对方的舌头扯出来吮吸轻咬。  
可惜这热辣的早安吻并没有持续太长时间，一阵轻轻的敲门声和门外小孩子的声音就打断了两人的动作。  
“Daddy、mummy，快起床吃早饭啦，不然等下Steve叔叔晨跑回来又要教训你们俩啦！”  
听到自家儿子的好心提醒，Rumlow搂着Winter咯咯笑着，又凑过去蜻蜓点水地在她唇上碰了两下，才从床上爬起来捞了居家服套上，打开门看到小Jack站在门边仰着脸看着他。  
“早安，宝贝儿～”Rumlow把儿子抱起来，吧唧一下亲在脸蛋上，小Jack也乖巧地搂住Rumlow，在他左右脸各亲了一下：“早安，mum。”  
听到儿子的话，Rumlow脸上风云变幻了一番，最终皱起眉头装出一张凶脸对着Jack：“不是说过要叫我dad吗？你是大孩子了，宝贝儿，怎么总是记不住呢？”  
他一边说着，一边伸手轻轻捏着小孩子软嫩的脸颊，像是个小小的惩罚。而被捏了脸的小Jack闪动着那双湖绿色宝石似的眼睛，露出当年Hydra著名的人形兵器被抢了早饭牛奶般委屈的小表情：“可是……可是daddy说没人的时候要叫你mummy的……”  
闻言，Rumlow回头瞪着还赖在床上的Winter，看她支着脑袋一脸窃笑。接收到Rumlow愤怒的目光，Winter笑着站起身，捞了件浴袍披上，走到门口凑过去亲了亲儿子软软的脸道了早安。她转头看到Rumlow还绷着一张脸，于是笑意更甚，戴着戒指的左手勾过Rumlow的下巴，又在他嘴唇上印了一个甜蜜的吻。  
“早安，亲爱的。”  
Fin.


	23. 【番外三】What is love

星期日，就算是超级英雄也需要有点休闲时光。  
不过对美国队长来说休息日和工作日实在没什么差别，还是一样的晨跑、早餐、日常训练。不过今天他用顶着三颗草莓的热松饼把钢铁侠从床上骗起来了，所以他的日常训练中就包含了一项和Tony对打的格斗训练——或者说完虐钢铁侠。  
对打完Steve开始做俯卧撑时，一直站在训练场边的大厦忠实管家忽然开了口：“Sir，Mr.Rumlow来访。”  
“哪个Mr.Rumlow？”坐在Steve背上玩平板的Tony坏笑着答话，“大的那只？小的那只？男的？女的？”  
“如果是Bucky的话那是Mrs.Rumlow吧。”还在一下下做着标准俯卧撑的Steve毫不留情地反驳，而Tony立刻发出一声怪笑：“真感谢你还记得她是位Lady！不知道上次是谁在模拟训练里差点徒手拆了我的MARK的！”  
Steve拉长声音“哦”了一下没接话，Jarvis就接着说了下去：“是小Rumlow先生，Sir，一个人。”  
“一个人？！”Steve马上停下了动作，诧异地抬头看着Jarvis，Tony也从Steve背上跳下来，难得一脸严肃地吩咐Jarvis：“去大厅接他进来，带他来这里。”  
Jarvis应了一声就出去了，没一会儿，他就拉着一个大约4、5岁的小男孩进来了。  
“Steve叔叔，Tony叔叔，上午好。”Jack很有礼貌地向训练场里的两人打着招呼，Tony走过来弯下腰跟他握了握手：“Hello，gentleman。今天自己开车过来的？”  
听到Tony明显的玩笑话，Jack有点腼腆地抿了抿嘴，顺着脖子上的挂绳拉出藏在外套里的交通卡——带着小浣熊图案卡套的——冲Tony晃了晃：“我坐了巴士，有位好心的奶奶告诉了我该怎么坐车到这里。”  
男孩的这番话让一旁的Steve立刻皱起了眉头，虽然Bucky和Brock一直都教育小Jack作一个勇敢的男子汉，但再怎么说放任这么小的孩子一个人在外面乱逛实在太不应该了。而Tony却了然地挂起了一抹坏笑：“好吧，我猜你爸爸妈妈一定不知道你现在在哪里。离家出走，嗯哼？”  
看到小Jack犹豫了一下还是乖乖地点了头，Steve又有些哭笑不得起来，他走过去抱起Jack，把他放在一叠软垫堆上，让他可以平视着自己，这才清了清嗓子开了口：“你的叛逆期来的有点早，告诉我，小男子汉，为什么要离家出走？这可不是一个乖孩子该做的事情。”  
被Steve明确指出做错了事情，这好像让男孩有些不安，他目光求助地望向不远处的Tony和Jarvis，在得到同样的“我等着听呢”的表情后就放弃般垂下了眼帘，犹豫了几秒小声地开了口：“爸爸和妈妈，他们……他们要离婚了……”  
Tony立刻发出了一声嗤笑，换来了Steve一记愤怒的瞪视，他转回目光看着显得更加不知所措的男孩，语调温柔地问：“那么，发生了什么事？他们为什么决定离婚了呢？”  
Jack想了想，又抿起了嘴唇，在Steve伸过手揉了揉他黑色的短发后才吞吞吐吐地说了起来。  
“昨晚Mummy说早上要吃羊角面包，Daddy就很早起来去买回来摆在盘子里，Mummy起来时坐到了Daddy的座位上，她吃了一口面包就吐掉了……”  
“Daddy以为是面包坏了，也吃了一口，但他说没有问题啊，Mummy说羊角包为什么是咸的，里面还有很腥的鱼的味道，Daddy说因为你吃了我的吞拿鱼口味的，你自己的是榛子巧克力酱的。”  
“然后……他们就为了羊角包应该是甜的还是咸的吵起来了……”  
如果不是Jarvis以有失风度为由阻拦，Tony都已经笑滚在地上了。Steve也苦笑地弯起了嘴角，为两个长不大的熊孩子倍感无奈。小Jack看看表情各异的两人，又低声补了一句：“然后他们就决定要离婚了……”  
笑得直不起腰来的Tony勉强移动了几步，软绵绵地喘着气靠在垫子堆上，Steve不满地看了看他，又转回头柔声安慰Jack：“不会的，他们两才舍不得离开对方呢，别当真，宝贝，那就是说说玩的。”  
可Jack摇了摇头，认真而略带悲伤地看着Steve：“可他们是认真的，他们都问我以后要跟Daddy还是Mummy一起生活了……”  
“哈哈哈真是经典问题！”终于缓过一口气的Tony冲Jack露出灿笑，“那你怎么答的？”  
Jack抬眼看了看Tony，又把目光转回Steve脸上，小心翼翼地看了他一会，再度低下头小声说：“我说……我可不可以和Steve叔叔过……”  
这次Tony是真的笑滚在软垫上了，听到Jack说“然后他们就吵着前男友什么的进卧室去了”时笑得更加放肆。Steve终于忍不住低声叫着Tony阻止他满地打滚蹬腿的行为，他转回脸看着低下头不说话的Jack，满脸无奈又怜爱的笑容：“好吧，谢谢你，Jack，谢谢你愿意和我一起生活，但这个……”  
Steve还没来及说完，一旁一直没出声的Jarvis忽然开口：“非常抱歉，打断各位的谈话。”他转向躺在软垫上还满面笑容的Tony，“Sir，Mr.Rumlow来电。”  
“啊哈！终于来了！”Tony一骨碌翻起来，对软垫边瞪着眼的一大一小比了个噤声的手势，随后示意Jarvis，“切进来，别开图像。”  
Jarvis点了点头，随即Rumlow焦急的声音就响彻了整个训练场：“Stark！你有没有看到Jack，他忽然、忽然不见了！”  
“哦，Brock，怎么？Jack走丢了吗？”  
“是的、该死！我和Winter一个没注意……”Rumlow话说了一半，Bucky的声音突然插了进来，“Steve呢？！Steve！Jack！Jack走丢了！”  
“Cap和我在大厦里，我们都没有看到Jack。”没等Steve开口，Tony立刻出声回答了，Steve对着他做了个谴责意味的“Tony”的口型，被钢铁侠毫不在意地挥挥手甩到一边，“你的GPS定位呢，Bucky？上次你纠缠了我两天让我给你搞一套的那玩意儿？”  
“那个放在Jack每天背的队长熊背包上了，可他什么都没带就忽然不见了，我不知道……难道被外星人抓走了？！”  
听着Bucky越来越奇思妙想的焦急声音，Tony也终于忍着笑安慰了她一句：“你先别急，你和Brock去附近还有认识的人那里找找看，我让Jarvis链接全市的各种监控视频，一旦看到Jack马上联系你们。”  
Rumlow和Bucky迅速答应了一声就匆忙挂断了，Steve这才得到再度开口的权利，立刻满是责怪地叫着Tony：“你不能这样骗他们！他两一定着急死了！”  
“这没什么，让他们着急好了。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，嘱咐Jarvis去拿些点心过来，“光顾着自己吵架，连小孩都不管的父母让他们着急一下也是应该的吧？”  
听Tony这样说，Steve也一时哑口无言，只能转头有些抱歉地看着坐在面前的男孩，却发现他张着小嘴一脸不敢置信的表情：“我的背包里……有监听器？”  
“嘿！才不只是监听那么低级的功能啊！”Tony一脸被深深伤害了的表情认真地反驳，“那可是本天才做的！除了定位及监听功能，还有……”  
“够了，Tony！别再火上浇油了！”Steve有点头疼地打断了天才发明家的产品推荐，看着像大人般一脸悲痛的Jack，有点不知该怎么安慰：“我想Bucky也是为了你好，Jack宝贝，别生她的气好吗？”  
而小Jack只是像个大人似的，深深叹了口气，一副看破红尘般的样子，皱着眉头跟Steve抱怨到：“Mummy怎么可以这样……她一定是不爱我了……”  
Jack一向是个冷静而乖巧的孩子，只有在不开心的时候才会做些孩子气举动的样子逗笑了Steve。他探过手来摸了摸Jack的头发，男孩墨色的头发和Bucky的一样细软服帖，在Steve宽厚的手掌下蹭动的脑袋像某些温顺的猫科动物一样惹人怜爱，让人忍不住想要抱进怀里安慰。  
“怎么会，你简直不知道Bucky有多爱你，哦天啊，她一定不想让我告诉你这些。”Steve手一撑也坐在垫子堆上，伸手把Jack抱坐在自己腿上，“在你还不太叫得清楚Mummy的时候，有次你发烧得很厉害，Brock带你去医院输液。我和Bucky正好在墨西哥出任务，她知道你进了医院，在回程的飞机上直接抢了Natasha的驾驶位。”  
说着，Steve忍俊不禁起来：“她当时绝对是发狂了，连Natasha都没多说话，就看着她把速度拉杆直接推到底。医院屋顶的停机坪正好被占用着，Bucky连降落伞都没带就直接跳下去了，一路喊着你们两的名字往输液室跑。真该让你看看她当时紧张的脸，我和她一起长大的，都从来没见过她那幅样子。”  
似乎是被Steve的讲述吸引了，Jack一直都没说话，睁着和Bucky一模一样的湖绿色宝石似的眼睛看着Steve。过了好一会儿他才低下头小声地开了口：“我真希望我能记得这些……”  
“没关系，Jack。”Steve笑着把Jack又往自己怀里揽了揽，“会有的，以后会有更多更好的值得你去记得的事情的，宝贝。”  
“好了，煽情时间结束，来点点心吧！”消失了一会儿的Tony忽然捧着一碟小饼干出现了，冲一大一小两只挤眉弄眼地把饼干放在垫子上。Jack道过谢后拿了一片放进嘴里，忽然惊讶地瞪大双眼：“这个饼干，是Daddy做的，有杏仁和核桃仁。”  
“Bingo～”Tony自己也拿了一块塞进嘴里，笑着回话，“Brock烤的小饼干绝对是抢手货，这可是我撬了Clint的橱柜才翻出来的最后几块～”  
看着开心地吃起饼干的Jack，Steve更忍不住地笑意蔓延：“我记得Brock以前可连意面酱都熬不好，简直能和Bucky两个人饿死在外面。”  
“Bucky不在的时候他一个人照顾你，不知道什么时候开始，已经这么精通厨艺了。”  
Jack抬起头若有所思地看着Steve，在接受到对方温暖而关爱的目光后又有些不好意思地低下头。  
“我真希望能快点长大，快一点，Steve叔叔，这样Daddy和Mummy就不用这么辛苦地照顾我了。”顿了顿，Jack又有些别扭地开了口，“想快点长大，这样他们吵架的时候我就能拉开他们，让他们不再争吵。”  
看着想快点成为一个合格的男子汉的小男孩，Steve脸上露出欣慰而温暖的笑容，他说：“会的，宝贝，你会长大，会长得比你Daddy还高，会有这样一天的，很快。”  
“恕我直言，他Daddy也没多高。”趴在一边吃饼干的Tony嗤笑着接话，丝毫不管自己脚下还踩着好几厘米的内增高。Steve被他说得有些无奈，只好改口：“好吧，你会长得比我高，比……比Jarvis还高。”  
“行行好吧老冰棍！别这么不把遗传学放在眼里！”Tony假笑着哀嚎起来，“高个儿的基因哪里来？隔壁老罗吗？”  
“Tony Stark！你可以不用这么急切地想当个混蛋！”终于被惹怒的Steve冲着Tony吼了起来，但他很快反应过来怀里还坐着个未成年人，赶紧低下头想跟Jack道歉，没想到Tony却立刻截住了话头。  
“看到了，吵架，顺带一提他刚刚甚至还揍得我爬不起来。”Tony神采奕奕地比划着自己和Steve，“没人会不吵架，Jack。但这不代表任何事情，下一回上战场我还是会听这个翅膀脑袋的指挥，还是会绝对信任他，去做他让我做的任何事，而我相信他也会同样信任我。”  
“是的，会有争吵，会有互不妥协，会有一大堆乱七八糟令人头痛的事情，但所有坎都会过去而不会有任何人绊倒。”说着，他笑着伸开双臂探身抱了抱一脸迷惑的男孩，“这或许很难理解，但总之，欢迎来到大人的世界～”  
听了Tony的话，Steve脸色也缓和了下来，他再度摸了摸Jack的脑袋，看着男孩混合了父母两个人特点的可爱容貌，终究露出温柔的笑容：“你Daddy和Mummy也一样，他们总是互不妥协的争吵，激烈地表达自己的观点，因为他们知道这些争吵不会影响到他们之间的一丝一毫。同样的，他们也会对对方绝对妥协，不管这涉及到原则、生命、还是一切，只要是对方确实需要的，他们会毫不犹豫地妥协让步。”  
“这么多年，从你出生前很久开始，他们就是这样一路走过来的。”  
Jack若有所思地看了Steve一会儿，忽然开口问他：“这就是‘爱’吗？”  
“是的，这让人迷惑又矛盾的感情，这是爱。这就是爱。”  
男孩一脸懵懂地望着Steve，又回过头看了看同样满面笑意的Tony，最终小声开了口：“我不太能理解这个，但是……”  
“但是我知道Daddy和Mummy，他们互相爱着对方，这样就可以了。”  
Steve欣慰地笑着抱紧了Jack，在他头顶落下几个亲吻。男孩还太小了，他大概真的没法理解相爱的两个人为什么要吵吵闹闹让对方不开心。但总有一天他会懂的，当他长大了，当他也遇到一个人，那个会和他争吵，但争吵后还能回到他的身边而没有任何改变的人的时候，他一定会懂的。  
因为爱是妥协，爱是，永不妥协。  
忽然男孩又从Steve怀里钻出来，有些不好意思地拉着Steve的T恤：“Steve叔叔，你能不能……能不能陪我一起去跟Daddy、Mummy道歉？我有点怕……怕他们会生气。”  
“好的，好的。”看到男孩苦恼地皱起一张小脸，Steve立刻答应了，他跳下垫子并把Jack抱下来，又安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“不用那么担心，他们会生气，但他们对你的爱不会减少一丝一毫的。”  
听了Steve的话，Jack乖巧地点了点头，又拉着Steve让他蹲下来，跟他咬耳朵说想要买道歉的礼物给Daddy和Mummy。Steve笑着答应了，而Tony立刻慷慨地递出一张卡告诉他们尽管刷，在一大一小两只闪着Puppy Eyes邀他一起去的时候，高冷的土豪从鼻子里哼出不屑的声音：“得了吧！我可不是什么Mummy的小宝贝，让那两已经找疯了的家伙知道我隐瞒不报不得拆了我的大厦，我还是抓紧搞点新装备戴罪立功吧。”  
说着，他低头目光灼灼地冲小Jack笑起来：“一个不管在任何地方都能接收到对方讯息的立体投影通讯器怎么样？”  
当然，这值得点一百个赞。  
尾声  
初夏的阳光最是温暖，街道上有花朵混合着棉花糖甜蜜的香味，Steve拉着抱了满怀的小Jack刚从店里出来，就看到远处绝尘而来的一道黑影。摩托车刺耳的刹车声打磨着路面，Bucky连头盔都没带，一头长发被吹得乱七八糟，不等车停稳就跳下来直奔两人而来。看到她气势汹汹地冲过来，小Jack下意识地想往Steve身后躲，却被安慰地捏了捏交握的手指。  
“没事的。”Steve低声笑着说，同时接手抱过Jack怀里的东西，成功避免了Bucky猛扑过来把Jack紧紧抱进怀里时将辛苦挑选的礼物挤坏。  
“God！Jack！我真的……对不起、对不起宝贝！我不该…哦天呐……”Bucky激动地胡言乱语着，把脑袋埋进男孩幼弱的肩窝里深深呼吸着，像是抱住了失而复得的珍宝永世都不愿再放手，“宝贝，别离开我了，再也别去我看不到你的地方了。”  
“对不起，Mummy……”Jack小声地说着，抬起胳膊像个大人似的用小小的手掌抚摸着妈妈的头发，这动作使得她发出了哽咽般的长长叹息，双臂更紧地把Jack搂进怀里。  
这画面太过美好，Steve含笑的目光转投向不远处从摩托车上下来把头盔抱在手上的Rumlow，忽然眉头一蹙：“等等！那是我的哈雷？！”  
“对！”像是被踩了尾巴一样，原本抱着自家儿子满面温柔的Bucky立刻凶神恶煞了起来，“我去了大厦，那个混蛋小矮子全招了！要不是他管家拦着我肯定不会放过他！还有你，Steve！说好的‘Till the end of the line’呢？！都是骗我的吗？！你就是这么对青梅竹马的？！”  
被翻脸比翻书还快的老友缠上的Steve瞬间没了声息，支支吾吾地说着苍白的解释，而Jack趁机从注意力被转移的Mummy怀里跳出来，拿过Steve放在一旁的礼物，冲一直呆愣地站在几米外不敢靠近的Rumlow跑过去。  
“Daddy，这个送给你。Daddy，对不起让你担心了。”一口气说完道歉的话，Jack捧着礼物眼巴巴地仰头看着Rumlow，和Bucky一模一样的委屈表情写满了“求原谅”。他这才注意到Daddy的眼眶红红的，垂在裤缝边的手紧紧攥着拳还在不停颤抖，他似乎有很多很多话想说，却最终只是蹲下来轻轻抱了抱Jack：“对不起，宝贝。”  
Jack知道Daddy已经原谅了自己，就像Steve叔叔说的，他会生气，但他还是会原谅自己，不管Jack做了什么，他对他的爱不会减少一分一毫。  
“礼物，礼物！”Jack把东西塞进Rumlow怀里，满面期待地看着他，“Daddy你喜欢吗？”  
Rumlow看着自己手里的礼物——一大捧火红的康乃馨，他有些不知该做什么表情，最终还是露出了温柔的笑容，悄悄探过身跟自家宝贝儿子说：“好吧，你是第二个送我花的人，谢谢。”  
在之后的时间里Jack一直拉着Rumlow纠缠不休地问第一个是谁，却只得到Daddy一脸“不可说不可说”的装神秘。而等Rumlow发现花里夹着的卡片上写着“母亲节快乐”之后发生的事情，那又是另外一个故事了。  
Fin.


End file.
